Marriage and University
by fantasybean
Summary: Husbands, John and Sherlock, start their University courses and life together in London, how will they deal with being away from their family, making new friends and maybe even some enemies (this is Sherlock Holmes, he isn't the best with people now, is he?). Sequel of 'To be so young and in love'.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything!**

**Author's note: Hello! Welcome! This is the sequel of 'to be so young and in love' and I strongly suggest you read that first if you are new to this. I hope you all enjoy this! I can't wait to write it!**

**Summary: Husbands, John and Sherlock, start their University courses and life together in London.**

**Warnings: Explicit content-no winky face warning this time-sorry, though if you want to discuss that with me that's okay.**

**Relationship: John and Sherlock-their married surname is 'Watson-Holmes'.**

John and Sherlock started decorating their University dorm the day they got in, they covered everything in old sheets they had brought and got the cans of paints they had bought the week before out and ready. They were painting three walls light blue and the wall where their headboard was against was a dark blue. They had rollers and masking tape and everything they needed and they got to work. It took so long, but by twelve o'clock in the afternoon and three hours hard work they had done all the painting.

John lay on the old sheets they had laid out, exhausted. Sherlock got a drip of paint on his finger and then leant down and swiped it on John's nose.

John looked up and giggled.

Sherlock kissed him languidly and happily and when he pulled away John burst into a fit of laughter.

"What?" Sherlock asked.

"You have paint on your face." John giggled.

Sherlock huffed but couldn't help but chuckle at the happy expression that graced John's features. He had landed himself in the paint debacle with splodging some on John's nose and going in for a kiss straight forward. For a genius, sometimes he wasn't so smart, though in his defence, when he wanted to kiss John everything but John didn't matter.

They got up and washed it off before it dried and soon their faces were paint free.

They decided to get on with the work they had to do so they could relax as soon as possible. They put in the bathroom their own loo roll, soap, shampoo, conditioners, razors, cream, extra lube and things like ibuprophen and plasters.

Then they put the old sheets in the bin and started unpacking their stuff, their school equipment went in desk draws, in their bedside tables they put some lube, books and other random things they might need.

They put their clothes in the wardrobes and John got a hammer and hooks out from their tool box to put pictures up on the walls. They had a picture of them with their siblings, their parents, and a picture of them on their wedding day that went on the walls, not many pictures but some. Once that was done John put the hammer and any other decorating equipment in the coat cupboard and he loaded their shoes and coats and cleaning equipment in the cupboard too.

They had bought the curtains from their own old bedroom which were blue with a pattern in them. Together they managed to put them up.

Then they stood back and admired their work, the room was decorated and they could settle in properly to what would be their home for a few years.

"It's two; do you want to go to the canteen for some lunch?" John asked.

"Yes. Open a window to let the paint smell get out, will you please?" Sherlock said.

John opened the window and said "Off we go, then!"

They walked through the corridors, it was still busy with people finding their way around and greeting each other, so they walked in single file through the corridors and soon found the canteen which was half-full with people, it was loud with chatter.

"I really like it here." John said when they sat down, a tray of lunch each, and tucked in.

"Me too." Sherlock nodded "We have this weekend and then we start our courses, is there anything you want to do over those days?" he asked.

"Nothing in particular, just settle in and spend time with you. What about you?" John asked, his ankle twined with Sherlock's.

"Hmm… maybe we can go out on Saturday night." Sherlock suggested "On a date?"

John smiled and it warmed Sherlock's heart "I'd like that." He couldn't stop smiling.

They returned to their room and were yet to meet any new people but they were sure they would soon enough.

John turned the heating on and stepped into the shower while Sherlock sat at the desk reading.

As the room dimmed Sherlock shut the curtains and put their bedside lamps on.

John poked his head out of the bathroom door "Love, do you know where the towels are?"

"Oh, I put them in the wardrobe." Sherlock said.

"Can you get one for me?" John asked.

"Oh, I wanted to see you walk around naked." Sherlock pouted and John chuckled.

Sherlock got up and got him a towel anyway. He went into the bathroom and wrapped the towel around his husband and kissed his cheek "Mmm, you smell nice." He buried his face in his neck and inhaled through his nose.

"You smell like paint." John said with a grin and leant forward into Sherlock's chest "Now, give us a kiss and let me get into my pyjamas, I'm knackered from all this decorating."

Sherlock kissed John languidly, their tongues danced and they both felt that tingle they loved. John's towel fell but he didn't care, he just had more moving room and he tangled his fingers in Sherlock's hair while Sherlock ran his hands over John's back contently.

"Mm-come on, let me dry myself off, you go read that book, it looked interesting." John pulled back.

Sherlock left John be to get ready for the night. When he saw John climb into bed he put his book down and went for a quick shower. Half an hour later he climbed into bed himself where John was fast asleep and he snuggled his head into John's side. John wrapped an arm around Sherlock and Sherlock smiled happily, feeling safe in this new bedroom and new place now he was in the arms of his husband.

"Love you, Sherlock." John mumbled, barely awake but determined to say so.

"I love you too, John." Sherlock said and they both fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you! I am amazed by how many people have followed/favourite this! Thank you to everyone! Your support keeps me going!**

On Saturday they were given their timetables in the morning, they both looked at them and were happy that it wasn't too full-on, and they also had the same Biology classes as each other.

**John Hamish Watson-Holmes:**

**Monday-** Medicine class, 10-11 am, room 145, Professor Jones.

**Tuesday- **Biology Lecture, 9-11 am, room 210, Professor Morgan.

**Wednesday- **Medicine Lecture, 1-3 pm, room 311, Professor Jones.

**Thursday- **Medicine class, 9-10 am, room 145, Professor Jones. Biology Class, 10-11 am, room 234, Professor Morgan.

**Friday- **Biology class, 1-2 pm, room 232, Professor Morgan.

**Sherlock Watson-Holmes:**

**Monday- **Chemistry Lecture, 10-12 am, room 321, Professor Patel.

**Tuesday- **Biology Lecture, 9-11 am, room 210, Professor Morgan.

**Wednesday- **Chemistry class, 2-3 pm, room 165, Professor Patel.

**Thursday- **Biology class, 10-11 am, room 234, Professor Morgan.

**Friday- **Chemistry class, 9-10 am, room 165, Professor Patel. Biology class, 1-2 pm, room 232, Professor Morgan.

They spent the Saturday wandering around London, quite happy to converse together.

At eight o'clock they went into the restaurant they had been in the first time they came to London together. Angelo's hadn't changed, Angelo was still serving and his dad was still cooking.

The married couple sat in their window seats.

"We should start socialising tomorrow." John commented.

"John, can we just stay in our room and get ready for our first classes, maybe do some reading and make love to each other?" Sherlock said.

"You really aren't in the mood to meet anyone new yet?" John asked.

"I just want to spend another day just you and me. When we start to get to know new people it'll start getting busy and I just want another day of calm." Sherlock explained.

"Fair enough. We could have a lie-in tomorrow as well, that'll be nice. I was awoken last night by the fact that we weren't at home." John said.

"I know, you started shuffling around." Sherlock said and they ordered their meals.

Later that night Sherlock and John lay breathless, naked, sweaty, but quite satisfied and content in their bed. They were both very glad the rooms were soundproof.

The next day they ended up doing what Sherlock had suggested and stayed in. They enjoyed having another day of calm before the storm of work and people.

On Monday morning Sherlock and John were awoken by their alarm o'clock at half past nine. They had showers, packed their bags full of pens and pencils and papers and both put the school map on their table.

"I'm going left and up there, you're going right and then through that corridor, then right again and you're at your room." John said, pointing on the map.

"Got it." Sherlock nodded.

"Have a good day, see you later, yeah?" John said.

"Yeah." Sherlock smiled.

They shared a kiss and then a hug. John sighed as the nerves were relieved a bit in the arms of his unnerved husband. Sherlock never found these sorts of things nerve wracking.

"Love you." John said, pulled away, gave Sherlock another peck and Sherlock said "Love you too", then they left and went to their classrooms.

When John entered for his Medicine class with Professor Jones he found the class half-full already. He took a seat near the side but far forward. The room had double-desks and chairs and a whiteboard.

"Morning, I'm Professor Jones." she said sharply as she entered and silence fell over the now full room.

Next to John sat an ebony skinned man with glasses, a light blue shirt, grey trousers, and black shoes.

"Hi, I'm Jacob." The man had a deep voice and an accent that sounded a bit Jamaican and a bit London.

"Hello, I'm John." John shook his hand with a smile.

"Good to meet you." Jacob whispered as the teacher called quiet over the classroom.

"You too." John whispered back.

The teacher handed out books and papers with their course schedules on it. She seemed very strict and focussed, she wasn't going to be an easy teacher, but she was getting the work done quickly.

She looked through her bag and then said "Right, I need to go and get my board marker, give me five minutes." And she left.

Jacob and John finally turned to each other.

"How have you settled in?" John asked.

"Well. It's nice here, isn't it? I went and checked out some other places to study and they weren't as nice as here, not at all." Jacob said.

"Yeah. The rooms are really good!" John smiled.

"Definitely! What are you studying?" Jacob asked.

"Biology and Medicine. You?" John asked.

"Medicine and Child care." Jacob said "I want to be a child doctor when I'm older. I have a younger brother who has autism and I spent a lot of time looking after him. But my mum got a great job recently and she's able to get him better help than what I can offer and now I can go here as well." Jacob elaborated.

"That's interesting; did his autism motivate you to learn more about medicine?" John asked.

"Yes, being able to support him has always been important to me. He's a great brother, his name is Harrison. I have a picture in my wallet." Jacob said, he was obviously very fond of his little brother and he showed John a picture of a young boy who looked very similar to Jacob himself.

"He looks like you." John said with a smile.

"I know, I look quite like my mum." Jacob said "So, what do you want to do when you're older?"

"Army surgeon, hopefully." John said.

"I've never met anyone who wants to be in the army. I have a question for you, why do you want to go to war?" Jacob asked.

"I want to be able to protect people. And being an army surgeon enables me to save people too. I always wanted a life of adrenaline rushes." John explained.

"Good answer." Jacob nodded.

Professor Jones came back into the room and the class continued.

By the end of it John and Jacob were good friends.

When Sherlock had entered his Chemistry lecture class he had sat at the back on his own. His teacher, Professor Patel, was intelligent and luckily didn't bore Sherlock into leaving. She was kind and friendly but Sherlock stayed by himself for the duration of the lecture.

When Sherlock returned to his dorm John was there organising the new books and schedules he'd been given at their desk.

"I made a friend, his name is Jacob!" John smiled.

"Good. My chemistry professor is a decent teacher." Sherlock said.

"Did you not make any friends?" John asked.

"No. But that is no matter for me, I have you." Sherlock smiled and wrapped his arms around John.

John smiled "Thank you. Please make at least a bit of an effort though, I don't like the thought of you being alone! Oh, and Jacob is coming over in about half an hour, he hadn't socialised much when he got here and I suggested we all hang about here."

"Okay." Sherlock said, pecked John's lips and started to unpack his bag.

Sherlock was in the loo when Jacob knocked on the door. John pulled it open with a small.

"Hi! Come in, come in." John gestured for the taller man to come in.

"Thank you. Oh, John, I found this, it's yours I presume? You have a double-barrelled surname, right? Watson-Holmes, it says." Jacob held out one of John's notebooks.

"Oh, I must have left it on my desk! Thanks for picking it up! And yes, double barrelled now." John nodded at the moment Sherlock walked into the room and sat on the bed.

"Hi." Jacob greeted him "Oh, and John, how did you swing getting a double be- do you share with him?" Jacob's mind wasn't slow on picking up on the obvious clues.

"Yes. We share, he's my husband." John explained.

"Oh, right… aren't you quite young?" Jacob frowned "I've just noticed the rings." He pointed out.

"We got married April this year. We've been together since we were five and have known each other since we were born." Sherlock said.

"Oh, wow, that's unique." Jacob said.

"We know." John said and sat on the bed next to Sherlock, he took his hand and smiled.

"So you're allowed a double bed and your own room? That's a good deal." Jacob said.

"Yes, we had to ring up and ask, then come in to discuss it with them, but seriously, we're married, there was no way they weren't going to let us have a double bed." John said.

"So… you are?" Jacob gestured to Sherlock.

"Sherlock." Sherlock stated "How is your brother, you may ring him if you want." Sherlock said.

"Sorry, what?" Jacob asked.

"Sherlock's a genius. How did you deduce that?" John turned to Sherlock.

"Jacob." Sherlock addressed the man "You have a younger brother who you worry for, he probably has a disability, you cared for him, obvious reason as to what drove you to do medicine. Your shirt cuff has some pen marks, so you spend time with children, or in your case, singular, child. You're nervous, you want to ring him; you keep fiddling with your phone in your pocket and tugging at the cuff with the pen marks." Sherlock explained and said "I can't be bothered to explain anymore." And went to his bed side table to get his book and continue reading it.

"I know he can be a bit overwhelming, Jacob, but you are welcome to ring your brother." John said.

"Thanks, I didn't want to be rude and late when you'd invited me over. By the way… yes, he is overwhelming, but I guess he isn't so bad." Jacob said and got his phone out, he stepped outside to talk to his brother.

The three spent the afternoon together, they ate lunch and conversed, Jacob was a good friend and accepted Sherlock, he was obviously not extremely fond of the genius, but he wasn't mean, he just put up with him.

When it neared the evening John started dropping off into a sleep and his head fell on Sherlock's shoulder where they sat opposite Jacob on the floor of their room.

"I'll leave you two then. Good to meet you both, I'll see you at some other point." Jacob nodded and left with a nod from Sherlock.

Sherlock looked at John and tucked a bit of blonde hair behind his ear then kissed his head.

"Sherlock." John mumbled and cuddled closer to his lover.

"I'm here. I'll just go to my mind palace, you have a nap." Sherlock said gently.

John pressed a tired and sloppy kiss to Sherlock's shoulder then dropped back into his sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

On Tuesday morning Sherlock and John were startled awake by their alarm o'clock, it was a nine o'clock start for Biology, their only class together. Today it was a lecture, their teacher was Professor Morgan.

They got up and dressed. Sherlock dressed in his ordinary formal attire while John just wore jeans, a shirt and a jumper happily.

They made their way through the corridors that were teaming with rushing students and their big heavy bags.

Soon they made it to the room, there was a place for the teacher to stand with a desk and a chair, a lot of people were already there and Sherlock and John sat on the end of the front row of desks in the lecture hall.

A tall man strode in and once everyone arrived he called silence over the room.

"Good morning!" he said, he was, straight from the beginning, a friendly guy.

There were a few mumbled responses from the many students.

"Right, welcome to Biology, I'm Professor Morgan, I hope we all get along well, right, well I'm going to do a register call!" he said and began listing names and getting the typical "Yes, sir." responses.

"John Watson-Holmes." He called.

"Yes, sir." John called back.

"Sherlock Watson-Holmes." He said.

"Yes, sir." Sherlock said.

"Ohh, do we have twins or brothers here then?" Professor Morgan looked up "Where are you, Sherlock and John?" he asked.

John raised his hand and gestured to himself and Sherlock.

"Oh, you don't look alike at all. Are you step-siblings?" Professor Morgan asked.

"No, we're married." John explained.

"Oh." Professor Morgan's eyebrows shot up in surprise, some people actually gasped in the class and stretched their necks to have a look at the happy couple.

"Right," Morgan said "Sorry, I didn't suspect…" he trailed off.

"It's quite alright." Sherlock said, trying to move him on so they could actually learn something.

"Okay, well, moving along." And he continued down the register, though as it was in alphabetical order by surname there were only a few more names on the list.

"So, I feel like building bridges is very important. You'll be amongst these people for a good long time, so I think you should bond here on your first day. So, turn to the person next to you and say a little about yourself." Professor Morgan said.

Everyone swung around to face the person beside them and John and Sherlock smirked at each other "Hi, I'm John." John held out a hand, barely containing his grin.

"Nice to meet you, the name is Sherlock." Sherlock shook his hand but kept a hold of it and they just rested it on the desk.

"I've been with you for… oohh, I'd say twelve years now." John said.

"Oh, really? I didn't know." Sherlock said and they both chuckled.

"Hey, you guys." A girl tapped John on the shoulder and they both turned "Erm… Hi, I'm Lola Winters." She said nervously, she had a strong Welsh accent, mousy brown hair, she was very pretty with her brown eyes and slightly sticky-out ears.

"Hi!" John smiled and her nerves flew away.

"So… you're married?" she asked.

"Yes, got married in April." John explained.

"That's cool." She smiled.

The two conversed for a while with Sherlock occasionally adding something and by the end of the lesson they had had conversations about future careers, present goings on like room-sharing and new friends, and they had spoken about what many can relate to-the television.

John invited Lola over for the afternoon as not they nor she had any classes.

She agreed happily and said "I've met a few other people, Simon over there is nice, and Arthur, the guy in the corner, is really shy so you should try to make friends with him. So can I invite them over?" she asked.

"Sure." John smiled "That'll be okay, won't it, love?" he asked Sherlock.

"I suppose so." Sherlock nodded.

They returned to their room and tidied up their bedding a bit and opened a window.

There was a knock at the door "Hello?" John answered the door and Jacob came in "Afternoon, John, Sherlock!" he smiled.

"Hi!" John smiled.

"I was a bit lonely, you don't mind me coming over for a bit?" he asked.

"Not at all." John nodded and returned to his and Sherlock's desk where his husband was doing some work.

The door knocked again "We invited a few people over, I'm sure you'll like them!" John explained as Jacob went to open the door.

As Jacob opened the door he met eyes with Lola Winters and he stared at her.

"Erm… hi!" she said.

Sherlock smirked, he knew exactly what was going on.

Simon and Arthur came in once they were all ushered in by John. As John talked to them he got to know them.

Simon Biggs was a very bright fellow, very friendly too. He was average in height with blue eyes and spikey black hair, he was quite pale and had a 'devil may care' look about him.

Arthur was the opposite, he was very neat and proper and as Lola had correctly said, shy. He was tall and a little chubby, he had ginger hair and freckles and once John chatted to him he smiled, his most prominent feature was his smile, he had a wonderful smile. He was a lovely guy, just needed a bit of encouragement to come out of his shell.

They all mingled and John got questioned on his and Sherlock's relationship.

As they all relaxed and sat around the room Jacob was by Lola's side and chatting to her cheerfully.

"John." Sherlock took John's hand and pulled him to stand, he turned to the group "Sorry, just need to talk to my beloved for a moment."

John could have giggled, but he had will-power. Sherlock was clearly playing 'the nice man' with the new group of friends, in hopes that he and John could have people in their classes, he was obviously especially doing it for John, and John just found it funny that he was such a good actor, but he couldn't act in front of him.

Sherlock pulled him into the bathroom and shut the door "Jacob and Lola are attracted to each other romantically." Sherlock stated.

"What… oh, that makes sense. I thought they were." John nodded "Aww, that's cute, they're both lovely, I hope they get together." he said.

"We are not playing match-makers, John." Sherlock said firmly.

"I know, I know, they'll work it out for themselves, I'm sure." John said and sat on the edge of the bathtub, Sherlock sat beside him.

"What else do you know about them all?" John asked with an interested smile.

"Well, Arthur comes from wealth and his mother put him on a diet recently. He has a lot of will-power, but he has a great liking for food and enjoys cooking, so it's hard for him to keep control. Simon comes from decent people, has two sisters who are older than him, and likes to play ping-pong. Lola… well, she has very recently moved here from Wales, you may think that is what is causing her stress but that is wrong. She is stressed because she has lost a lot of sleep. The reason for that is because her mother recently died, it was probably very sudden, so an accident. She lives here with her dad and they are both human rights activists, hence all the badges on her bag." Sherlock said.

"You are amazing, just amazing… though poor Lola, she does look distant sometimes. But you are very good, I mean you know about Arthur's diet!" John smiled and pulled Sherlock in for a kiss, Sherlock deepened it and John almost fell into the bathtub.

"Are you two alright in there?" Jacob's voice shouted through when all the soap bottles had been knocked over and echoes around the room.

"Fine! Fine!" John pulled away and held onto the rim of the tub. Sherlock smiled and pressed gentle little kisses to John's neck.

"Sherlock, we have guests just next door." John whispered urgently.

"And..?" Sherlock asked.

"And we can't have sex in here while they're out there-oh yes, I know you intend to make love with me! Firstly, we've only just met them, secondly, they'll hear us and we'll all be embarrassed, and thirdly, you said we'd be a moment! Sex doesn't take a moment!" John whispered and gave a moan as Sherlock licked the shell of his ear; he pushed his face into Sherlock's shoulder to muffle his sounds.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." Sherlock said as his hand trailed down and he pressed it against John's erection.

"Sherlock, not now." John said and gently pushed him away.

"Oh." Sherlock pouted as John stood up and went to the sink to ensure he looked presentable and composed, he splashed some water on his face and towelled it dry. He looked back around to find Sherlock looking a bit sorry for himself.

"Love," John knelt in front of Sherlock and took his hands gently "Tonight, we can do whatever we want! I'd love to make love to you here and now but sometimes we need to think first and find the best moment. I love you so much, more than anything. If you want some time with me we can ask them to leave. But they're new and they're all nice and I thought it would be good for both of us to make a few friends in this place. Knowing us we will have some enemies." John said.

Sherlock smiled "Yeah, that's true." He nodded "I understand, John. And they can stay, they aren't too boring." Sherlock said.

"Good, now give us a kiss and let's go out there and pretend we haven't just been kissing with the upmost passion." John said, making Sherlock laugh.

Sherlock kissed John lovingly and yet again they both felt so in love and so loved in return.

"I love you so much too." Sherlock said.

John smiled, pressed one more peck to his husband's lips, and walked out the bathroom hand in hand with him.

"You two just had a snog, didn't you?" Simon said and laughed.

John blushed and sat down on a desk chair. Sherlock sat on his lap sideways and put an arm around John's shoulders for balance.

"Yes." Sherlock said bluntly.

"You're funny, both of you!" Lola gave a small smile.

"Thanks." John smiled in return.

He liked this group of people; they were a real interesting mix of backgrounds and experiences.

John looked up at Sherlock when the group had all returned to their conversations.

Sherlock looked back, smiled, and pressed a kiss to John's temple. John grinned and rested his head on Sherlock's shoulder contently and quietly listened in to Sherlock's conversation with Simon about the Biology timetable and topics.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you! Explicit content in this chapter.**

John was first to wake up on Wednesday morning, they didn't have classes till the afternoon so they had had a late but satisfying night.

John was a little cold due to the fact that their duvet had been thrown on the floor at some point and he was naked. He snuggled into Sherlock who lay on his back. Sherlock was quite warm and in his sleep he wrapped an arm around John.

At that moment someone knocked on the door.

Sherlock was sleeping well and John didn't want to wake him up so he stood up, pulled Sherlock's dressing gown on and ensured it was securely tied. He pulled the duvet off of the floor and covered Sherlock then answered the door.

A woman stood on the other side; she met his eyes and smiled.

"Erm… can I help you?" John asked, she could only see part of his body; he hadn't opened the door very wide.

"Sorry… I must have the wrong room. I… I think I've seen you before, do you take Medicine?" she asked.

"Yes." John nodded.

"Oh right, well I'm Juliet Wilkinson. Sorry if I woke you up, I really thought this was the right room." She said and seemed to be leaning into his space a little.

"No problem. I'll see you in class then." John said and gave a yawn.

"Sure… sorry, you'll want to go back to sleep. See you!" she licked her lips and turned on her heel an strode away.

John shut the door and returned to bed with Sherlock.

"John… take the gown off, will you, it isn't even the sexy one…" Sherlock said a little drowsily as he pulled John into his side and opened an eye to inspect his husband.

"Why? I'm a little cold." John explained.

"Oh, well I can warm you up." Sherlock said and started untying the knot in the dressing gown, he undressed John and rolled so that he was on top of him, his hands were planted firmly on the blonde's bum.

"Oh, I see what you want." John smiled.

"You do, do you?" Sherlock asked.

"Of course. Now come on, lover, warm me up." John said.

"With pleasure." Sherlock said with a smirk and began first by kissing John; John lost the battle of tongues very quickly.

Sherlock slowly spread John's legs and settled between them, John could feel his member against his own and moaned into Sherlock's mouth.

Sherlock moved away from John's mouth and kissed his way down and under the covers. John buried his hands in Sherlock's curly hair. John was very warm now, he was flushed with heat and his heart racing as Sherlock pressed a peck to his thigh.

"Sher… please!" John urged.

Sherlock chuckled with his deep and very, very sexy voice and made John cry out in bliss as he engulfed John in his hot and wet mouth.

It didn't take long; John was still a little sensitive to any touch after the sex the night before. John came and Sherlock swallowed all of his cum and came himself from rubbing against the mattress. He sighed and moved up a little to rest his head on John's stomach.

Another knock came to their door and John whispered tiredly "Don't answer it."

"Wasn't planning to." Sherlock said and once they got the strength back he moved up to lie alongside his husband.

About fifteen more minutes of caresses and morning lazy cuddling their alarm o'clock went off. John turned it off and stretched "Well, I bet you feel satisfied this morning." Sherlock commented.

"Obviously! God, I feel all weak and content." John said and ran his hands through Sherlock's hair.

"I think I have Chemistry from 2 and you have medicine from 1." Sherlock said after a few moments of content silence.

"Yeah… I should get up and shower. I can smell the sex." John said.

"I like that smell when it comes from us." Sherlock said.

John chuckled and tried to get up but found Sherlock's arms locking him in place.

"Come on, Sherlock, let me go." John said but couldn't help but smile.

"No, you're staying to cuddle." Sherlock pouted.

"No, I'm going to learn." John said, still trying to pull away.

"You're trapped." Sherlock stated.

John giggled and rolled all the way over and they both thumped in a naked man-heap on the floor. There was complete silence and then they burst into laughter.

"Oh, Jesus…" John composed himself "Come on now, let me go, I don't want to be late." John said.

"Hmm… maybe we can bargain. One kiss, a tongue one, at least twenty seconds, and I'll let you go." Sherlock propositioned.

"Deal." John smiled and kissed him, he didn't hold back.

John soon got to stand up and he went to the shower with a bit of a saunter.

At one o'clock John was sat in the lecture hall with everyone as they waited for Professor Jones to arrive. As John dove into a conversation with Jacob he found out that it had been Jacob at the door earlier, John excused themselves as sleeping and hoped his blush didn't give anything away.

Juliet, the girl from that morning stood up and went over to John. She leant against his desk and looked down at him. He paused in his conversation with Jacob.

"Hello?" he asked.

"I said I'd see you." She said and winked.

John felt knowledge seep through him, she was flirting. She had changed clothes since her hoodie and jeans this morning and now wore a tight shirt with a short skirt and heels. She was trying to attract him to her. He didn't know what to do so he brought up his left hand, with his wedding ring on it, and kept it in her line of sight, whether it was scratching his nose or ruffling his hair.

"So… there's a party going on over at my dorm tonight… fancy coming?" she asked.

"I'm busy tonight." John covered.

"I thought you just said you weren't." Jacob said obliviously.

"Erm-"Juliet cut John off.

"That's settled them, I'm ten doors down from you." She said and swaggered away.

"Oh, fuck." John buried his face in his hands.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you! Sorry for the wait, Christmas is chaotic!**

When Sherlock arrived at their dorm he found John lying on his back in bed looking at the blank ceiling.

"That ceiling must be really interesting." Sherlock said and lay next to John.

"I just got flirted with and invited to a party by the girl and I think she thinks it's a kind of date." John said.

"What?" Sherlock asked.

"This girl, Juliet, in my medicine class knocked on our door this morning when you were still sleeping. She said she got the wrong door and that she recognised me from medicine. Then she came up to me in class and invited me to a party at her dorm this evening. I said I was busy and tried to show my wedding ring off, I didn't know what to do. And I had been talking about Jacob saying we both had no plans for that evening and he didn't realise she was flirting with me and I was trying to throw her off. So now I'm going to this party that I don't want to go to with a girl who barely let me get a word in edgeways and has no clue I'm gay and married and I don't know what to do." John rolled onto his side and buried his face into Sherlock's arm.

"Well… that does indeed sound like a predicament… well, she needs to learn to use her eyes and listen and we could also have a little fun with this." Sherlock smirked.

"Nothing too mean, she wasn't nasty, just a bit full-on." John said.

"I just thought we could have a little fun, I'm not going to be too mean." Sherlock reassured him.

"So, let's start planning." John smiled and Sherlock grinned mischievously.

That evening Sherlock and John dressed nicely. Sherlock was in his normal formal, dapper clothes while John wore his best shirt and nice blue jeans.

"Ready to come out?" Sherlock winked as he watched John put some cologne on.

John smiled "Oh, god yes." He said.

Sherlock took John's hand and they went ten doors down till they could hear some faint music and chatter.

"It won't be full of drunk people and bass-based music. It's just like a house-warming where she hopes to get off with you." Sherlock commented.

John nodded and knocked on the door and Sherlock stood behind him.

Juliet answered with a giddy grin. The music was quite calm and not too over-powering. The room was full of people mingling and sat drinking happily.

"John!" she said and hugged him, hanging on with her eyes closed, she breathed him in. John's face would have been hilarious if anyone was actually looking at it. He had a look of 'help-me-I'm-trapped' and also wasn't pleased with her over-powering perfume but he patted her on the back and pulled away.

"Aww, you invited a friend, that's fine." She ushered them in and said "Everyone, this is John! The guy I was telling you about!" she announced to the room.

Nobody there was in their Biology class and they were all new faces.

"Hi." John smiled.

"Isn't he adorable?" she grinned "Now, sit, sit!" she gestured to the room.

John sat down at the end of the bed and Sherlock sat right on his lap, sideways, and wrapped an arm around John's back, rubbing up and down happily.

"No need to sit on your friend's lap, there are plenty of seats." Juliet said awkwardly gesturing to the room.

"I'm fine here." Sherlock said.

"Oh, I thought…" she trailed off.

"What are your intentions with my… friend?" Sherlock asked her slyly.

"Well what kind of a question is that?" she frowned.

"It is a question I would like you to answer, as would he." Sherlock explained.

"Well… I intend to get to know him better and maybe more intimately." She said and then sent a wink to John.

"Hmm… what do you know about him so far?" Sherlock queried.

"Erm… he's in my medicine class and is really nice." She said.

"Hmm… do you have perfect vision?" Sherlock asked, of course he knew the answer but he wanted a bit of a build-up.

"Yes, my eyes are perfect my optician said." She smiled proudly.

"Are you sure, because you've missed something that was right in front of your face." Sherlock said.

She frowned and then sighed "Look, why don't you get off of his lap, people will think you're gay. And his legs might get pins and needles!" she obviously didn't want someone sat on her new friend's lap.

"Hmm... are your legs quite fine, my love?" Sherlock asked.

"Quite fine, thank you." John nodded.

"Really guys, you're being gay now." She crossed her arms.

"Perhaps that is because they are." A guy in the corner said.

"What?" Juliet asked with wide eyes.

"They have matching wedding rings." A girl said quietly.

"What!?" Juliet's eyes were wide as she looked between their hands.

"Now listen here, Juliet." Sherlock stood up and right in front of her, towering over her "I detest obliviousness. I detest it when people see but do not observe. Really, a wedding ring means he is taken by somebody. So next time you are attracted to someone try maybe even asking them if they have someone in their love-life already. Leave my husband be and look." Sherlock said menacingly, then stood away from her, she looked distraught.

"And also, what would be so bad about looking 'gay'?" John asked.

"N-nothing… I just…" she said.

"Come along, John." Sherlock pulled him up to stand, gave him a good snog right in the middle of the room and then they left and jogged back to their room where they shut the door behind them and fell onto the bed in content.

"Did you see her face?" John asked.

"Yes, she looked very angry. Well, she just lost a gorgeous man to his sexuality and husband." Sherlock said "But really… she needs to learn to observe, everyone does. Or it ends them in situations like these."

"You went a little over the top, I thought we were just going to wait for her to cotton on and then politely leave." John commented.

"She hugged you and smelled you and it irritated me." Sherlock explained.

"Ah, right, yeah that wasn't very pleasant; she smelled a little too over-powering." John pulled a face.

Sherlock giggled.

"But I tell you who does smell nice." John said.

"Oh, who?" Sherlock smirked as John straddled him.

"You." John said and leant down. He inhaled Sherlock's smell, burying his nose in his husband's neck, and then pressed kisses to his neck, which soon turned into full on love-biting.

Sherlock moaned and buried one hand in John's neck while his other hand went down to John's arse.

Suddenly the door burst open and Juliet and another woman stood in the doorway.

John pulled away and sat up on Sherlock.

"You will regret that. Embarrassing me in front of my friends. You freaks!" she said and grabbed a picture that was hanging on the wall, yanked it and threw it against the wall just above Sherlock and John. The glass shattered and frame broke and they both scrambled away.

Once Juliet had walked out her friend said "You bastards." And followed her, slamming the door behind them.

"Oh my God." John was wide-eyed and gripping onto Sherlock, but once he composed himself he picked up the main part of the picture frame and turned it over. It had been the picture of them with their brother and sister when they were about five.

"It's alright." Sherlock said.

"I know… I just… didn't expect that. Look what she's done." John said.

"I'll go and get a dustpan and brush and we can sweep the glass off of our bed and put it in the bin." Sherlock said. As John collected the photo frame pieces together Sherlock cleaned up the glass and put it in the bin. John put the frame pieces on the desk and the picture beside it.

"I'll just change the bedding." John said as Sherlock inspected the pieces.

As John did Sherlock sat down at the desk and said "We can get a new picture frame. John… what should we do?" he asked.

"I don't know… just try to stay out of her way. But I promise, if she comes near you or me we will have to do something. Maybe the embarrassment is fresh and she'll cool down by tomorrow." John suggested hopefully.

"Maybe." Sherlock said and once their bedding was changed they lay together in bed and just held each other.

A knock came to the door.

"Who is it?" John asked, standing up.

"It's Lola and Jacob!" Lola called through.

John opened the door and sat at the end of the bed.

"There's a rumour around school that you're gay. I mean, I know people in Biology know, but someone started it and it's gone around everyone like wild fire." Lola said, closing the door behind herself and her new friend.

"We went to a party and outed ourselves. It seems Juliet, a girl who fancied John, didn't like it and now is trying to get back at us, this rumour for one, which means nothing, I don't care who knows we're gay. But she also destroyed a picture of ours, threw it against the wall." Sherlock said, sitting up and he put a comforting hand on his husband's back.

"Wow, sorry guys… but sometimes if someone gets pissed off they can go a little overboard." Jacob said.

"We'll just have to be careful around here. Thanks for telling us." John smiled at them.

"Not a problem. We thought you should know… some people aren't being very nice about it. But others are being supportive!" Jacob said, trying to cheer them up at the end.

"We understand." John nodded and their new friends left.

They lay back down together and John said "This is it. Here come the homophobes and Juliet's friends."

"What do you want to do?" Sherlock asked.

"We're going to go to class and ignore any taunts or bullying. And above all, support each other." John said firmly.

Sherlock nodded and kissed him.

"I love you, John." He said when he pulled away.

"I love you too, so much." John gave him another kiss and they fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: I hope everyone who celebrates Christmas had a great day yesterday! Please review! Thank you!**

**Warning: Vile homophobia present in this chapter.**

"It'll be fine." Sherlock said on Thursday morning just before John left for Medicine class.

John nodded and Sherlock gave him a quick kiss.

"See you in Biology." John smiled and left.

He walked through the corridors with his bag on his shoulder; he kept his head down, just thinking and preparing himself. As Lola and Jacob had said, some people weren't going to be okay with his sexuality.

He arrived in class and sat down in his seat. The class piled in and he was getting his books and pens out when a hand reached out, took one of his pens and he looked up to find a man there with a sneer on his face. The man looked at his book "So this is John Watson-Holmes. Oh, I've heard a lot about you." He said. The man had brown straight hair and tanned skin. He was quite muscly and had dark green eyes.

"Can I have my pen back, please?" John requested.

"This is my first lesson I've bothered to show up to. My parents want me to be educated, you see." He explained.

"Pen?" John prompted.

"Now you listen here, Watson-Holmes, and you listen good." The man leant in closer and pointed the pen at him, the tip of the lid touched John's nose. "If you and your… husband…" he had a look of revulsion on his face "think you can shag just two rooms away from mine… yes, two rooms, we all know everything, Juliet even said you share a double bed, but anyway, you're disgusting. I want you gone. Why should I have to stomach that repulsive… habit… you two have? God, you should stay in the closet where you belong." He whispered harshly.

"What are you saying, exactly?" John asked carefully but with a defiant look in his eyes.

"You and your husband chose that way of life. And now you're going to pay the price. Coming here, strutting around without a care when you are an abomination. Disgusting. I won't stand to let someone like you think it's right to shag someone the same gender as you. It's foul, and so are you. You deserve a lesson in what's wrong and what's right. And I'm going to give that to you. I'm going to make your lives hell… because that is exactly what people like you deserve." He said.

John grabbed the pen and yanked it out of the man's hand and set it on the desk. He then grabbed the man's collar "You touch one hair on my husband's head and you'll regret it. We are not an abomination. We are not disgusting. We are not foul. We are human beings with a right to love whom we wish. I love a man, which was no choice; you have no choices in the case of emotions. I am happy, and no pathetic idiot like you will take that away with your homophobia. Leave us be." John said firmly.

The man pulled away and said "No faggot tells me what to do." And he walked to the other side of the classroom.

"Alright, John?" Jacob asked as he sat down next to his new friend.

"Fine." John grumbled and wrote the date in his Biology book.

As he exited the classroom he felt a nudge in his side and saw the horrible man cackling with some friends as he walked past. John scowled but carried on to Biology. When he arrived Sherlock was already there. As was Lola, Simon and Arthur.

John sat down next to his husband with a huff and put his books and pens on the desk.

Sherlock took his hand and John felt himself relax at the familiar and gentle touch.

"What is it?" Sherlock asked.

John sighed and rested his head on Sherlock's shoulder.

"Deduce me." John said.

"Homophobia?" Sherlock queried.

John nodded and suddenly a frown set on his features and his eyes followed the man who entered Biology. The same man who had insulted and verbally abused John just that lesson before.

"Him?" Sherlock asked.

John nodded.

"Nathan Crow." Sherlock said.

John sat up "What?"

"That's his name, Nathan Crow. It says so on a tag attached to his bag." Sherlock commented.

"Yeah… well, apparently he will be giving us hell for who we are." John said.

Sherlock chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?" John frowned.

"He thinks he can give us hell. We have each other. I am a genius, and you are strong. Nobody stands a chance. And anyway, I couldn't care less what people like him have to say." Sherlock explained.

John smiled and kissed his love's cheek "Together." He said.

"Yes, together." Sherlock smiled.

Professor Morgan entered and began to teach, it was an uneventful but educational lesson and as Sherlock and John walked out of class at the end they found themselves both shoved, firm hands pushing at their shoulders.

"Get off!" John exclaimed.

"No. You two should get off, with women! It's really quite nice, you know. The tits are fucking lovely!" Nathan crowed and a couple of people laughed.

"We don't want to get off with women. Now go away and stop forcing your sexuality on us." Sherlock stated, gripping John's hand tightly.

"Hypocrite! You two can talk, holding hands, inflicting your gayness on us!" Nathan spat out.

"We're not inflicting our sexuality on you. We're not saying 'Go and get off with a man' because we don't care what you do and who you do it with. Leave us alone." John said.

"Fags!" Nathan shouted after them as they walked away.

"Ignore." John whispered to Sherlock and they soon made it back to their dorm.

"Well… that was unpleasant." Sherlock said and sat down at his desk. John stood next to the sitting man and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Let's try the 'ignore' strategy." John suggested.

"Why?" Sherlock scowled.

"Because, we don't want to get chucked out of university." John said.

Sherlock sighed "Well, I do not care for his opinions. Let's move on, now, what do you want to do?" Sherlock asked.

John smiled and sat down in the chair next to his husband "Hmm, well, how about a date? We could go out this evening. Take a walk around the park. Nothing that will cost money, just spend some time together away from here!" John suggested and rested his hand on Sherlock's thigh.

Sherlock smiled "I'd like that. I'll finish off my experiment; they're letting me use a lab because of my genius status!"

"Brilliant!" John smiled; he knew Sherlock had gone to ask Professor Charles about borrowing a lab for his experiments that morning.

"I know!" and Sherlock jumped into telling John about his most recent experiment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

On Friday, their last day of their first week of University, Sherlock went to Chemistry, and by mid-morning was back in his dorm with John. John was doing some homework and Sherlock joined him and they finished any work they needed to do while chatting and giggling at the same time.

At lunch there was a knock at the door.

John answered and found Lola.

"Hello!" she smiled shyly.

"Hi! Come in, if you want." John smiled.

She came in and he shut the door behind her.

"I couldn't find anyone so I thought I'd find you." She smiled.

"We're just lounging around before Biology." John said and sat at the end of the bed.

"So… how are you and Jacob getting along?" Sherlock smirked knowingly.

"Wha- how do you-?" Lola asked.

"Lola." John smiled well-naturedly "He's a genius. So… tell us, what's going on between the two of you."

"Well, we're taking things slow but I really like him." She smiled and sat on the bed.

"I'm happy for you both." John smiled.

"Yeah. I'm happy. Jacob's really lovely and kind." She had a distant look in her eye.

"It's good you're taking things slow, sometimes that's best so you don't rush." John said.

"Yeah, that's what we said. So, we knocked last night, where were you?" she frowned.

"Oh, we went to the park together." John smiled at the memory of it.

"That's nice. You know what? I don't understand why people like that Nathan Crow boy are being so mean. You two are, well, lovely together! I think yours is a proper love story and I don't understand these people who don't know you and are being so rude about your sexuality." Lola said.

"People are stupid." Sherlock stated from where he sat at the desk.

"Well, people like him are stupid." John said.

"Just so you know, you always have my support, should you need anything." Lola said.

"Thank you, we appreciate that." John smiled "And the same goes to you."

"Can I ask you something?" Lola asked.

"Go ahead." John nodded.

"What does it feel like? To be in love? I… I think I feel it with Jacob but I've never been in love like this before and I just want to know that my feelings are what they are." She said nervously.

John smiled and took her hand gently.

"Don't be shy. It's fine." John said, gave her hand a comforting squeeze and let go.

"Well." John looked over at Sherlock, who was immersed in his work, then looked back at Lola. "He makes my heart beat really fast, I'm just thinking about him and I get butterflies, but I got used to that. He makes me happier than anyone else. I feel safe with him, I feel at home when I'm with him. He makes me feel special and cared for. He's more extraordinary than anyone else. He's… beautiful. I don't want to be away from him and I think about him a lot. When we touch or kiss I feel all tingly. He just… I love him more than anything and anyone." John finalised "I have to say, being in love is one of the most difficult emotions to describe."

Lola smiled "I suppose it is." She nodded.

John felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up and smiled at his husband.

"I love you too." Sherlock said with a smile. He kissed John gently and then pulled away and sat back at the desk and continued working.

"You two are totally head over heels in love with each other." Lola grinned.

John chuckled "Yes, yes we are." He nodded.

They went to Biology that day and sat in their seats.

"Right, we're doing an experiment today!" Professor Morgan said and soon the students were all doing the experiments in pairs.

John and Sherlock were working happily together.

As John was watching the liquid closely to see if there was any change Sherlock came up behind him and wrapped his arms around John's waist. John smiled, put his hand on Sherlock's, and leant back into his love's chest. They both watched for the reaction in their experiment and Sherlock gently pressed a kiss to John's earlobe.

"Get a room, gay-boys!" they heard from a few desks away. Nathan Crow and his friends were cackling, in that group Juliet was amongst them. Sherlock and John didn't let go but Sherlock's lips left John's ear.

"Shut Up!" Simon shouted at them with a scowl.

"Oh, you like seeing fags get it on, do you, Simon?" Nathan asked.

"They aren't 'getting it on'. They are clearly just having a moment of affection. And what they do is none of our business to interrupt when it isn't indecent." Simon said.

"It is fucking indecent. Nobody wants to see that!" Nathan said and made the gesture of throwing up. His friends laughed again.

"You're a pathetic human being." Lola said quietly.

"Do you think I care what a dork like you thinks? Go home, little girl! Go to your mummy!" he shouted and his friends laughed.

As Sherlock had told John that he had deduced Lola's mother's recent death their eyes widened and she ran out of the classroom. John gave Sherlock an encouraging push towards the door and shouted "Go to her! I'll be there in a moment!"

Sherlock jogged out and John approached the man.

"I want you to stay away from me and my husband. I want you to stay away from my friends." He threatened.

"What you gonna do?" Nathan challenged.

"This." John said and punched Nathan in the face, the man grabbed his cheek and then Professor Morgan ran over and grabbed John's jumper and pulled him away from Nathan.

"Mr Crow, go to the Nurse's office for ice." Morgan ordered, the man glared at John and left.

John was seething.

"Mr Watson-Holmes! You do not hurt other people, do you understand?" Morgan shouted.

"He's a homophobic git! He had it coming to him! Calling me and Sherlock vile names and being insensitive to Lola!" John protested.

"If bullying is going on you tell a teacher, do not take it into your own hands!" Morgan said.

John pulled his jumper out of Morgan's grip. He picked up his and Sherlock's bags and left.

He found Lola sat on the floor in an empty corridor. Sherlock was knelt next to her with an awkward hand on her shoulder.

John jogged over and put the bags on the floor.

"It's alright, Lola." He said and pulled her in for a hug.

"He's such a cruel man!" Lola said into John's shoulder.

"I know." John nodded.

"You punched him?" Sherlock queried.

John nodded "He deserved it." Then turned his attention to the distraught and distressed woman "It's alright, do you want us to take you to your dorm?" he asked.

She nodded and he helped her up. With an arm around her back he supported her as she walked and Sherlock followed with the bags, watching John's 'compassionate-mode' come out. His husband would be a perfect Doctor.

They went into her dorm and she sat on her bed. John sat next to her while Sherlock stood watching them both.

"I wish I could go home to her." She said "I… I guess you know about her." She said, gesturing to Sherlock.

"Yes, we know. It was an accident, yes?" John asked gently.

"A car crash." Lola nodded.

"We're sorry." John said.

Lola shrugged "We were close. I wish it had never happened. I miss her so much. I just… I want her back." Lola cried.

"She's in your heart." John said firmly and took Lola's hand.

"I know." Lola said and put her free hand on her heart.

"Don't listen to idiots like Nathan." John said.

"He didn't know. Nobody knows." Lola said.

"True. But still, just ignore him." There was a knock at the door. Sherlock answered and found Jacob on the other side.

"John is in a lot of trouble." He said.

"Don't worry." John commented then stood up and went over to Jacob "Look after her."

Jacob nodded and approached her. She stood up and walked into his already open arms.

John and Sherlock left. As they walked down the corridors John reached over and entwined his hand with Sherlock's.

"Poor Lola." He said.

"She'll be okay." Sherlock reassured John.

"You two! Wait!" they heard Professor Charles shout.

They stopped and turned.

"I heard about the incident in class. John, would you like to come to my office?" he asked.

"I shall come too." Sherlock stated, leaving no room for argument.

"Fine." Charles sighed and they went to his office.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review, thank you!**

John and Sherlock sat opposite Charles, the headmaster's desk between the couple and the man. The man sighed and rested his chin on his folded hands, his elbows leaning on the desk.

"What I've heard is that today Mister Crow, a peer of yours, was punched in the face. Four people have come to me saying that you, John, without provocation, punched him. Two have said that Mister Crow was being verbally abusive to you both. And Professor Morgan said he was at another part of class, helping a student, and only saw you punching Crow and then saying he was being homophobic. So, tell me your sides of the story. Then Mister Crow is due to arrive, hopefully with some ice for his bruise, and will tell me his and I will make an informed decision." Professor Charles said.

"Sir, I know obviously more people have defended Crow and less for me, but that's because most of the class weren't paying attention, the only people who probably gave evidence were those involved. Jacob and Lola were there but left early because Nathan said something cruel to Lola. And the other two, if my guesses are correct, were Simon and Arthur." John said.

"Your guesses are correct, John." Sherlock deduced and squeezed John's thigh gently in support.

"Well, the other four, I'm guessing, are friends of Nathan. Sir, we didn't want to tell you because we thought if we kept our heads down it would be okay, but we've been experiencing some homophobic bullying from Nathan. And earlier today… I was so angry. He'd upset both me and Sherlock and then he upset Lola, though he didn't intend to upset her as much as he actually did, and I just snapped. I'm sorry for causing him physical pain, but I do think he caused us just as much pain, emotionally." John said.

"What did he say?" Charles asked.

"That we were foul, disgusting. That we should stay in the closet. That we chose to be gay and he wants us gone." John said "He's just horrible and I couldn't take it today. We were being affectionate in class and he said we were disgusting. We're not disgusting, love is not disgusting." John said and took a deep breath to compose himself.

"Professor Charles, John has admitted to punching Crow, but I don't think it would be justice if Crow isn't given punishment as John will probably be." Sherlock commented.

A knock came from the door and Nathan walked in, with a fake face of 'oh poor me' and he sat down with a sniffle.

"Mister Crow. Are you alright?" Charles asked obligatorily.

"I'll be okay, sir. As long as he goes." Nathan sniffed.

"That won't be happening." Charles said.

"He caused me a physical injury!" Nathan protested.

"One punch isn't enough to expel someone. I want your side of the story, now. And John, Sherlock, anything you have to say about his side of the story can be said after it is finished." Charles said.

The two nodded and listened to the nasty man.

"Well I was in class joking with my friends and John just came up and punched me, saying I was homophobic. We were just joking!" Nathan said innocently.

"Joking about what?" Charles queried "Anything that could have insulted Mister Watson-Holmes?"

"No. It was just a joke." Nathan said.

"Listen. I've heard from three people now that you have been verbally abusive to both John and Sherlock. Homophobia is not tolerated here. So I've come up with a punishment for both of you." He said "John, you will have detention with me for violence and write an essay as to why it was wrong for you to have punched him. Nathan, you will also have detention with me and write an essay on why homophobia is wrong." He announced.

"Okay." John nodded in acceptance.

Nathan just got up, nodded, and left.

Sherlock and John left hand-in-hand and when they rounded the corner and headed towards their dorm they heard Nathan from up ahead of them "This isn't over, fags."

The couple kept on walking past the man and once they were in their room John sat at the desk and then burst into tears. Sherlock pulled him in for a hug and rubbed his back gently.

"He's not going to stop." John cried.

"It'll be okay, John. He's an idiot." Sherlock said.

"Yeah, but he's a brutal idiot. I don't want to have to deal with homophobia. I love you and he's saying that's wrong. And I hate it. I just want to be able to love you in peace." John said.

"I don't know how to help this situation, John." Sherlock said quietly.

"Well I'm not taking it lying down." John said firmly.

"No, I didn't think you would." Sherlock smirked "So, for now, let's forget that idiot, and just be us!"

"Yes, yes, good." John nodded and wiped his eyes.

"John?" Sherlock queried.

"Mhmm?" John asked, his voice muffled as he buried his face into Sherlock's neck.

"He won't win." Sherlock stated.

"No, he won't." John nodded and pressed a kiss to Sherlock's neck.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you! Sorry for the late update!**

On the Friday evening Sherlock and John finally got round to phoning their parents. They put their phone on loud-speaker so they could all talk at once.

Alan answered.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Dad, it's me!" John said, a smile appearing on his face.

"John! Oh, brilliant timing, son! We're all here, one moment; I'll put you on loud speaker." Alan pressed a button and Sherlock and John's voices greeted them down the phone, they exchanged the ordinary pleasantries of 'hello' 'how are you' and such, then actually got round to conversing.

"So, how was your first week?" Julie asked.

"Good! It was a bit challenging… but the classes are good!" John said.

"Challenging how?" Kathy queried.

"We've been on the receiving end of some homophobic bullying. Nothing physical, but verbal. We're dealing with it." Sherlock said.

"If you ever need us to-"John cut Alan off.

"We're fine! We can deal with it, dad!"

"Well, just make sure you look out for each other." Kathy said.

"We will." John nodded.

Later on in the evening John headed to detention after a kiss from Sherlock. He arrived and sat on one of the armchairs in Charles' office.

Nathan arrived only five minutes later and took the seat opposite John. Charles was marking some work and they sat in silence.

"How's that pretty boy of yours?" Nathan smirked, whispering to John.

"He's fine." John said shortly.

"Aww, well, not for long. You've gained some enemies, you two. One week, must be a record in this place!" Nathan said.

"Who?" John asked shortly.

"Me, Juliet, some others who just genuinely don't like you and that pompous git." Nathan whispered harshly.

"What's going on over there?" Charles asked.

"Nothing, sir, I was just small-talking with John." Nathan smiled innocently.

"Well quieten down, this is detention." Charles said and returned to his work.

After a few minutes of silence John leaned forward and whispered "Why can't you just leave us alone? If you don't like us being gay, accept you can't do anything, and move on."

"It isn't just about that anymore, Watson-Holmes. Your boyfriend is an arrogant arse. Yes, people have noticed his… talents. Brilliant mind, apparently, but a damn freak." Nathan said "How can you bear him?"

"Firstly, he isn't my boyfriend. He is my husband. Secondly, he isn't a freak, he's special. And lastly, I don't have to 'bear' anything. I love him." John said firmly but as quietly as he could.

"Yeah, well… just watch it, alright?" Nathan said.

"Does that mean you'll back off?" John queried.

"Oh, you aint heard the last from me. But I have things to do at the moment, connections to make and parents to please by doing this crappy homework. But just watch out, because I don't tolerate fags like you." He made a 'disgusted' face.

John sat back in his chair quietly and ignored Nathan for the rest of the detention.

Once he was allowed to leave he went to his dorm and found Sherlock lying on his back on the bed.

"Love," he said and lay next to him, he snuggled into Sherlock's side and then said "Nathan said he'd leave us alone for now. But this isn't the end; he's just too busy to worry about 'fags' like us." John said.

"John, don't use that language!" Sherlock said loudly.

"I was just quoting him, don't worry. That word is a horrible word!" John said.

"Oh, okay. Well, it's a relief that he's not going to bother us for now, at least. I didn't want it to carry on and upset you so early at this new place." Sherlock said.

"Yeah. I just… I'm happy he's letting go for now, but I am not happy that he's going to come back to bullying us when he wants to." John said.

"Look, when he does decide to start up again, we'll just have to ignore. He won't get much satisfaction if we pretend it isn't happening." Sherlock said, and as he rubbed John's back he slipped his hand under his jumper and caressed the skin there.

"Mmm, yeah." John hummed happily and pressed a kiss to Sherlock's lips.

"It was nice to speak to our parents." John said.

"Yes, they miss us." Sherlock replied.

"Do you not miss them too?" John asked.

"I do, but I am greatly comforted by your presence, John." Sherlock said with a smile.

"The same goes for me." John smiled.

"What do you want to do this weekend?" Sherlock asked.

"I don't mind." John said easily.

"I think we should explore London some more!" Sherlock suggested.

"Sure! Oh, and I'll send in some applications for jobs." John added.

"Okay then." Sherlock nodded "though don't let these jobs take up too much of your time. I want you to myself most hours of the day!" he said and buried his face in John's neck, pressing a few kisses there and nuzzling.

John giggled "Of course. Just a Saturday day or evening job."

"Good." Sherlock said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! It would mean a lot to me! Thank you very much! I'm trying to be more detailed, and I'm wondering how you're fining it, so a review for this chapter would mean a lot!**

Finally! The weekend had arrived! John woke up, completely relaxed in the arms of his husband. He lay with his head on Sherlock's shoulder and one of their legs entwined. Sherlock had wrapped his arms around John and they were contently nestled snugly under the covers, their bare skin shielded from the morning chills. It reminded John of what his mum used to say "Snug as a bug in a rug." He felt so safe and warm in Sherlock's arms, that smell Sherlock had that wasn't something you could label, like 'musky' or 'citrusy', no, he just smelled familiar, nice, and rich, with a hint of antique. His husband had the mind of a man who had been alive for far more years than just eighteen. It should make people feel intimidated. For a man to have a mind beyond his years and almost beyond possibility, it could be scary, and it was at times. Sherlock was so fast and a little ignorant to things that he'd never bothered to learn. In fact, many people did find him intimidating, a reason they bullied him for. But John wasn't scared. He had always been in awe of Sherlock's abilities, his husband was very special. Sherlock was sleeping peacefully so John gave a little smile and decided to go back to sleep for another hour. He drifted off slowly but happily.

Sherlock was the next to wake and he found John having a nap. The difference between John sleeping and having a short nap was that when sleeping, he often dreamt and his eyes would flicker under his eyelids. When he was napping he just had a look of alertness on his face, like he was asleep, but not quite asleep. Sherlock gave a small smile; he liked knowing these little things about John, and being the only person who knew these things about him. He turned his head to look at the alarm clock and saw that it was just past nine in the morning. John wouldn't mind being awoken at this time, anything before half past seven and he wouldn't be happy.

Sherlock gently ran a hand through John's hair and leant his head down and kissed his forehead gently. John's eyes flickered open and he smiled tiredly.

"Good morning." Sherlock said, he had only just awoken so his voice was quite gruff and unused from the few hours they had had sleeping.

"Mornin', love." John smiled and shuffled so he was further up the bed and in-line with Sherlock's head. He leant in and kissed his husband languidly. His husband. For both of them, those words still made them feel their hearts warm. Sherlock moaned in content and put his hand on John's cheek gently. John nibbled on Sherlock's lower lip for a moment then returned his tongue to the genius' mouth and explored.

They had gone to sleep at three the night before after they had done some experiments and talking so it wasn't too long ago that they had brushed their teeth. So their morning breath wasn't bad at all.

Sherlock ran his hands up and down John's back slowly then as he went down, he went further down than the bottom of John's back and grabbed his arse, John moaned and, wanting more and to give more to his genius, straddled him.

"Oh, John…" Sherlock said into the man's mouth as their members rubbed together. As the friction and pleasure increased they built up the pace and their kisses got sloppier. They were both becoming a lot more vocal, whether it was moans, groans and shouts or exclamations of their love's name or demands of 'faster'.

John buried his face in Sherlock's neck, his mouth falling open in pure pleasure, he had one hand on Sherlock's head, tangled in his hair, and his other hand came down to the man's hard nipple and he played with it with his index finger.

Sherlock shouted "JOHN!" and came, with Sherlock's cum hitting his stomach, John came with an incoherent exclamation into his lover's neck.

They were both breathing hard and slowly they separated and lay side-by-side.

"I… needed that." John said after a few minutes.

Sherlock hummed and gave a little nod.

"Hmm, Saturday… that's nice." John said and took Sherlock's hand, he gently played with the man's big hands, twining his fingers with the longer ones and stroking the smooth but slightly calloused skin. Sherlock's hands were big and elegant and soft, but they had been at the end of many experiments and he had a few callouses and tiny scars that were fading already.

Sherlock's brain had started working well enough by now and he asked "Do you want to print out some CVs to give in to the places that you want to apply for jobs?"

"Yeah. I'll have to go to the library and print them out." John said and stretched and queried "Shower?"

Sherlock was up quickly and they had a shower together.

Once they were dressed and ready they went down to the dining-hall for breakfast. Some people were bumbling around, not happy to be up at ten o'clock on a Saturday morning. Sherlock had some cereal and John had toast (with jam). They sat munching, John happily but Sherlock not so-he didn't much enjoy eating, and they conversed about what their plans were for the rest of the day.

Once breakfast was sorted (John wasn't entirely pleased to note that Sherlock only ate five mouthfuls of his) they went to the library. John sat at a computer and printed his CV out, making sure he printed a few. Sherlock stood behind his chair with his hands on John's shoulders, gently massaging.

"It should be printing now." John said and got up, they stood by the printer and waited as the papers came through. John put his arm around Sherlock's waist and smiled up at him "All my stress has just gone this morning." He smiled.

"Really?" Sherlock asked.

"Yeah, I have a job to find and homework and such, but I'm really relaxed. I suppose, I've had a nice morning so it's made me happier." John said.

"I can't say our first week went according to plan, but when it's just me and you it's better." Sherlock nodded.

"Oh, look at you, all sentimental." John smirked.

"Not sentimental, just stating a fact. I enjoy my time spent with you far more than anyone else. And I like 'us' time. No friends to please, no foes to fight, just being able to be completely myself and with the man I love." Sherlock stated.

John grinned and hugged his husband with an extra squeeze of thanks "I agree." He said.

"Erm… guys, can you pick up your sheets? I need to get mine." A man said from behind them.

"Oh, sorry. We were in our own world there." John excused them and took his papers and they went to go and get ready to go out for the day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! **** Thank you!**

During the day John went around to some pubs and bars and shops, giving in his CV, applying for the jobs and requesting just working one or two evenings a week. He got good responses from the managers, quite a few said they'd be in touch once they'd read through his CV more. John was a likeable person. He was kind, quite reserved, and had a lovely and true smile.

They went around London, Sherlock put a hand on John's arm to stop his husband mid-step and they both looked over at a house which was surrounded by police cars and tape and the like. They watched quietly as a man was led from the house and into the car under arrest.

John looked up at Sherlock and saw that his man was watching the scene with great interest.

"That's what you want to do, isn't it? Crime scenes, investigating, putting the bad men away?" John asked.

Sherlock looked back at John and nodded with a small smile "I think… that I might start looking into some cases. Search through old cold-cases on the computer, maybe go to Scotland Yard." Sherlock said.

"Well, we all have to start somewhere!" John said.

When they got back to their dorm John stripped off and lay in bed.

"What are you doing?" Sherlock frowned.

"Join me." John grinned at him.

Sherlock kicked his shoes off and crawled from the bottom of the bed till he was on top of the covers which were on top of John "Hmm, well someone's randy."

John giggled and pushed Sherlock to the side.

"No, I just meant that I want a cuddle." John said.

"Oh, well I'm inclined to do that too." Sherlock smiled and got under the covers. Just as they were about to settle into each other's arms John said "You know, you could take your clothes off too." with a smirk.

Sherlock couldn't fight his grin, he stripped off and chucked his clothes on the floor.

"Mmm, that's better." He said and pulled John close to him.

They settled down for a late-afternoon conversation with a lot of kisses and caresses.

They had dinner in the dining hall together and when they returned to their dorm John stretched and said "I have had such a nice day."

"I'm glad." Sherlock said and sat at the desk, he watched John walk around the room, tidying up. John was a very natural soldier, straight backed, reliable, neat, tidy, compassionate, tough, resilient and brave. Sherlock enjoyed watching him, loved cataloguing those moments and mannerisms John had.

"Are you watching me?" John asked with a hint of a smile as he picked up Sherlock's underwear from the floor.

"How can I not?" Sherlock said.

John smiled and went over to Sherlock and pressed a kiss to his lips. John had only gone for a peck, but Sherlock put a hand on his waist and slipped his tongue into John's mouth after giving his bottom lip a nibble. John ended up sat on Sherlock's lap; Sherlock had his hands under John's shirt, stroking his smooth back. John's hands were nestled in the black curls. They moaned into each other's mouths and as the kiss grew more heated they put too much weight on the back of the chair and it fell down. They both stared at each other with wide-eyes after they landed on the floor, John on top of Sherlock, and they burst into laughter.

"Oh, God… are you alright?" John said between giggles.

"Well, I don't know about God, but I'm fine." Sherlock teased.

John nipped at Sherlock's bottom lip and said "Hey, you know what I meant."

"Of course, dear." Sherlock nodded and smiled up at the man he loved.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Read Author's note at end for reasoning behind this terribly late update!**

As the weeks drew on John and Sherlock carried on going to their lessons and were having a nice time at university together. The bullying wasn't bad at all, a few names here and there, but nothing too upsetting or distressing.

A few weeks after John had applied for a job a restaurant got back to him, he went in for an interview, and he got a job, working Friday evenings. It was decent money and it would be nice to have something in his pocket.

Sherlock spent a lot of time experimenting in the lab, so they were both very settled and quite content.

On Friday John had spent much of the morning in the Library with Lola going through a project they were doing. Lola and Jacob were still together and much loved up!

They went to Biology and sat down and John found that Sherlock hadn't turned up. He dismissed it as the lesson hadn't started yet and just conversed with Jacob and Lily while he waited.

But soon the lesson started and John got more nervous, where was his husband?

"Excuse me?" John interrupted and Morgan looked up at him, and the class all turned to him.

"Yes, Watson-Holmes?" Professor Morgan asked.

"Can I just go and find Sherlock? He hasn't turned up and he was meant to and I'm worried." John said, gesturing to the door.

"Fine. But be quick and find him." Morgan nodded.

John nodded, gave a 'thank you' smile and went to the door, just before he was about to open it, it swung open, revealing a breathless Sherlock.

"Sherlock, where have you been?" John asked.

"John!" Sherlock exclaimed happily and said "My good man, I have marvellous news!" and put his hands on John's arms.

"What?" John asked.

"A case! Come, you must see!" Sherlock said.

"Uh, excuse me, I'd like you both to sit down and join the class!" Morgan demanded.

"Sherlock-"Sherlock cut John off.

"John, I've found work." Sherlock said, his eyes were steady but John could sense Sherlock really wanted John to come and see.

"Sorry, Professor, but we really have to go. We'll catch up! Promise!" John said.

Sherlock grinned, laced his fingers with John's and pulled him out of the classroom, they ran through the hallways and into their dorm.

John sat at the desk with Sherlock stood explaining what he had found with lots of printed out papers spread over the desk.

"It's a case that went cold. They couldn't figure it out but I think that I can." Sherlock said "A woman, two years ago, died in her home, stabbed, no signs of a struggle and nothing left behind by the killer. They questioned everyone closest to her, the husband almost got sent down, but he had an alibi of CCTV cameras protecting him. I've looked at the crime scene report, photos, all the case notes, and they missed something." Sherlock explained.

"Sherlock… how on Earth did you get all this information?" John asked with wide eyes.

"Mostly the internet, old Newspaper cuttings and I also hacked into the police database and looked at their cold cases. They won't mind, I'm doing them a favour really." Sherlock said brightly.

John shook his head but couldn't help but smile at his husband's antics "You are impossible." He muttered.

"Not impossible, my dearest, just improbable." Sherlock smiled, patted John's shoulders then took a seat beside him.

"So, what do you think they missed?" John queried.

"Everyone the police interviewed said she had a happy marriage. But from the pictures of her I can tell that though she was happy with her husband, she was having an affair. If you look at the photos around the room that has been photographed as the crime scene, this middle-aged woman used to be an adventurer, but the pictures are all of her when she was younger. She liked risk, and she found that in having affairs. I think that someone she was having an affair with did this to her. Also, look at this photo; she has a diamond bracelet on. But her wedding ring is not expensive, nor is any of the stuff in the room with her. She wasn't wealthy, nor was her husband. So how did she afford a diamond bracelet? Well, someone gave it to her. I'm going to go to her husband and ask him if he gave her the bracelet and to ask him a few questions. From the reports about him he was desperate for justice, he adored his wife. I want to give him that. He'll give me the information I need." Sherlock said.

"Sounds like a good plan! Do you need my help with anything?" John asked.

"Would you like to accompany me to the man's home to question him? I feel that he would prefer a more compassionate person there, you can give him the kindness he needs and I'll get what I need because he'll feel comfortable around you." Sherlock smiled.

"Okay then, when shall we go and visit him?" John asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Sherlock said, "for now I'm going to do some more digging, but as it's an old case this is really all I have to go on for now."

John smiled and ruffled his husband's hair. He was so happy that Sherlock had found something that really interested him. His mind was so great, and now he had great stuff to work on with it. John just sat back and watched as Sherlock sifted through the papers and photographs, organising them into his own little system with a furrowed brow.

John went to work that evening, he didn't mind his job, there was a lot of walking around to do and he had to be fast, ready, and he had to be on the ball. Working in a restaurant wasn't too bad.

"Watson-Holmes?" the manager called out to John, who was just organising drinks onto a tray for a family on table 16.

"Yes, ma'am?" John asked, looking up at her.

"There is a man on table nine who needs service." She said.

"Got it! I'll just give these drinks to 16 and be straight over to him!" John smiled. He got on well with his colleagues, thankfully.

Table nine was in the corner, and after John had set the drinks down for the family and the children had shown him their colourings which he praised them for, he turned to that table and his eyes first widened in surprise, then a smile grew on his face. Sherlock sat on that corner table with a folder set on the table and he was smiling cheekily at John.

John walked over and got his little notepad and pencil out.

"Good evening, sir, what can I get for you?" he asked, standing closer to Sherlock than any other customers, but not too close, remaining partially professional.

"Good evening indeed. I'm just here to do some work and admire a rather fit waiter. Please may I have… ohhh, a glass of water and some pasta, but a child's portion?" Sherlock played along.

"I'm sure that can be arranged. Are you certain you want such a small portion, sir?" John asked.

"Quite certain, thank you, I'm not very hungry and I don't want to eat much, I need to concentrate on my work." Sherlock said.

"Okay then. I'll be right back with your order." John winked and Sherlock couldn't help but grin.

John walked away with a slight swing in his hips and gave the chef the order and went about making the drink.

It was quite busy, but a lot of staff worked on Fridays so it wasn't too full-on.

After serving a couple at table 15 John returned and Sherlock's order was ready. He took it over to table 9 where his husband had lain out his work and was making notes in a notebook.

"Ah, thank you." Sherlock smiled and moved a few papers around to leave a gap on the table for the food and drink.

"Do enjoy, sir." John smiled and went away again.

As John was organising some fizzy drinks for a group of teenagers who were celebrating one of their sixteenth birthdays he looked over at Sherlock and smiled fondly, he had felt a thrill run through him when he saw Sherlock sat in the corner, the man was so oddly affectionate, coming to see how he was getting on at work.

Near the end of the evening it was almost empty, only a couple who were giggling in a corner and Sherlock were left.

"John, mate, the curly haired guy in the corner, you see him?" the chef leant over to John as they both wiped the surfaces.

John smiled "Yes."

"He's been watching you all night." The chef said.

"Has he now?" John asked.

Sherlock could hear the conversation and he listened closely, smiling to himself as he scribbled another note.

"Yeah. Do you know him… or…" the man said.

John considered telling them he had no idea who he was to carry on playing the waiter/customer game, but his colleagues were sure to have seen his wedding ring and he didn't want them to get any wrong ideas, he had been very flirty with Sherlock throughout the night.

"He's my husband." John explained.

"Oh, right! Really?" he asked.

"Yes. He's working at the moment; I think he wanted to check out where I work." John said.

"Nice. Oh, and as he's family so he gets 20% off that meal, remember." The chef nodded and returned to work.

John nodded then went over to Sherlock with the bill.

"That will be fifteen pounds, sir." John said.

Sherlock got his wallet out and gave John his card. John put it into the machine, typed in Sherlock's pin-

"Watson-Holmes." The manager bumbled over.

"Yes?" John looked up.

"Remember you need to give it to the customer to type in their pin. Sorry, sir, he's new." She apologised to Sherlock.

"Oh, don't worry. I know his pin." John explained and pressed the enter button and the receipt printed out.

She looked incredibly confused, but John gave her a wave with his left hand and as she caught sight of his ring, then looked at John's hand her features changed to perfect understanding.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't know." She said and returned to counting up their takings of the evening as the couple left.

"So, fancy coming to my place for a coffee?" Sherlock asked.

John burst out laughing and as he handed Sherlock's card back and composed himself he said "Sure. But hey, don't I get a tip?" John asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A kiss?" Sherlock said.

"Hmm, okay!" John grinned, leant down, and pressed his lips against Sherlock's.

Sherlock smiled into the kiss and put a hand to the back of John's neck and as the waiter pulled away Sherlock nipped his lip and winked at him.

"I'll just go to my locker and sort myself out." John said.

He went to his locker, put his apron with the rest of them, put his jacket on and went back out to where Sherlock was stood by the door, his file under his arm.

"See you next Friday, guys!" John said.

"Night, John!" people called round the room and he left.

They went back to their dorm and fell into bed together.

"Oh, waiter, fuck me!" Sherlock said.

"Of course, sir." John said as they slowly stripped each other. Sherlock lay on his back with his legs spread while John entered him with lots of lube.

"Oh… Joh…" Sherlock moaned.

They picked up a rhythm and soon climaxed, shouting out together. John pulled out, cleaned them up, and lay next to Sherlock tiredly, his head on his husband's shoulder.

"You're rather sweet really, visiting me at work." John said with a lazy smile.

"John, I am not sweet." Sherlock stated.

"Sure, whatever you say, love." John smirked and fell asleep.

The following day was the day where they were going to visit Harry Walker to talk to him about his wife.

Sherlock dressed in his normal suit while John put his normal jumper, shirt and jeans on.

"Ready to go, love? It's just a bus ride away, right?" John asked.

Sherlock nodded, putting his phone in his pocket and they left.

They arrived at the house. It was along a long road of the same houses, but this house was uncared for, the plants dead, the grass matted, muddy, uncut, the front door could do with some paint. It looked like a house that was once cared for, but someone new was there and hadn't done anything to it for a while.

John stepped forward and knocked on the door.

After a few moments of waiting a man answered it. He was going grey, and though he had tired eyes, anyone with any form of perception could tell that he was kind.

"Harry Walker?" John queried.

"That's me." He said, he was quite a quiet man.

"I'm John Watson-Holmes, this is my husband, Sherlock. We'd like to help you get justice for the murder of your wife." John said gently.

The man looked briefly surprised before he just frowned and said "How do you know about my Isabelle?"

"Mr Walker, I'm a detective, I came across this cold-case and I've looked over all the notes, evidence, interviews, everything, and I think I can help you." Sherlock said.

"You're young." The man pointed out.

"Mr Walker, we respect that we're young, but Sherlock here is a genius. He can solve this, I promise you that. What's the harm in trying anyway?" John asked.

Mr Walker stared at the genius with something akin to awe but shook himself out of it "But why this case? Why her?" he asked.

"No specific reason. I was just looking through cold-cases and I thought this one would be a good one to solve, and I also think that I can solve it." Sherlock said.

The man looked at the couple stood on his doorstep then sighed "Come in." he said and held the door open.

Unlike the outside, the inside was surprisingly clean and neat.

John and Sherlock were led to the living room where they sat on the sofa.

"Would you like some tea?" the man asked.

"Yes please." John said.

"No." Sherlock said and then added a "Thank you." when John nudged him.

Five minutes later they all sat in silence; Harry was sat on the armchair.

"My wife was a kind and wonderful woman." He said a little shakily.

"She looks like she lived life to the full." John gestured to a photo of her on a bike in an obviously hot and beautiful climate.

"Oh yes, she loved to travel, liked living on the edge. She did… live life to the full. But a few years before she died we ran out of money and both had to work a lot more and we didn't have time to go to those places anymore. We just had to stay put and try to get back on track financially." Harry said.

"Mr Walker, I understand that some of my questions may cause you to become upset, but I need to know and you need to be honest." Sherlock said.

"It's okay. I'm ready. I… trust you. Both of you. I don't care how long it takes, how many years it has been, I love my wife and I want justice for her." He said.

Sherlock nodded and John gave him a supportive smile.

"Firstly, did you ever buy your wife a diamond bracelet?" Sherlock asked.

"No, goodness no. When we did have enough money for something like that, well, we spent it all on travelling and our adventures together. Why?" he asked with a frown.

"Mr Walker, did your wife often work later than usual?" Sherlock moved on, changing the subject.

"E-every now and then. She worked in a school, but sometimes her boss would ask her to stay back and help our marking work and such." Harry explained.

"Her boss, did you ever meet him?" Sherlock queried.

"Yes. I never liked him though; he was always looking at my wife in a manner I didn't like. And she didn't seem comfortable in his presence." Harry explained "But as I explained to the police, she was civil to all, a kind and tolerant woman, she didn't have a bad relationship with anyone." Harry said.

"What school did she work at?" John asked gently.

"The Secondary school just down the road." Harry said.

"Did she do any extra activities after work, before work, on a weekend?" Sherlock asked.

"No. Just work and home." Harry sighed and added "I wish she had had a more fulfilling last few years of her life."

"That's all we need." Sherlock whispered in John's ear.

John nodded then turned to the man "Thank you, Mr Walker. Would you like to take my number so you can call us if you need us?" John offered.

"Of course." The man said and as he stood to get a pen and paper he said "You can have mine too, you know, in the case you come up with anything."

"Thank you." John smiled and they exchanged numbers.

"Do you think you've got anything? You didn't really ask anything that I would think was relevant." Harry commented.

"Don't worry, Mr Walker, I have what I need. Though, there is something else… you were the one to find your wife?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes." Harry's eyes darkened in grief.

"It says that you redressed her. Though there were no sign of a fight or struggle, it says that in a later interview you admitted to redressing her and that you'd found her sat on the chair with no clothes on. Is that correct? And also, when you found her-"John cut Sherlock off.

"I'm sorry about this, sir, he wouldn't ask unless it were necessary." He put a supportive hand on the man's shoulder.

"Yes. When you found her, were her legs spread open?" Sherlock asked.

"A-are you suggesting she was raped?" Harry said "Because she wasn't! The autopsy said she wasn't."

"Oh, not raped, no, but I'd appreciate you to answer the question." Sherlock said.

"Yes… her legs were spread." Harry said and tears appeared in his eyes "Why… why would someone do that? To undress her and leave her in an undignified pose…" he sniffled.

"Do you… do you need someone to stay with you, Mr Walker?" John asked, worried about the man.

"No… no, it's fine. I'm used to being on my own. No…" he composed himself and said "I am just… thank you for re-opening the case. If you can solve this… maybe I could find some closure."

Sherlock nodded and opened the door to leave.

"We'll be in touch and you're welcome." John smiled and left with his husband.

"God, the poor man." John said as they began their journey home.

"It was her boss." Sherlock stated "I wasn't suspecting to know so quickly. But it is obvious. Harry seems to have a good sense with people; he felt something off about her boss. She felt uncomfortable around him while with her husband due to the affair. Maybe her boss was threatening to tell him, maybe she didn't trust him all that much, so many possibilities. But I know that he did it. No fingerprints on the body, well, two suspicions there. Maybe she undressed herself and was ready for him and then he stabbed her. Or maybe they explored some kinks and one of them was wearing those plastic gloves. Also the man is a boss, he has responsibilities, and a lot of people can get very stressed easily, some even fall off the edge. She would use the time after school to be with him, and then go home."

"But, one question, love, why would he do it? Sure, stress, but to go to the house, for her to undress before him and get herself ready, then to stab her? That's planned, as you said they never found a knife, so it wouldn't have been the nearest knife to him in the house, he'd have taken it with him. To plan it, to take a knife, stress outbursts aren't planned." John said.

"Yes, quite right, John, but the stress of everything built up, and for some reason, possibly jealousy or hatred for this woman who refused to leave her husband (it's obvious she wanted to be with him) but continued leading him on. This was a crime of passion; there was an emotional reason behind it. But it wasn't a spur of the moment decision. The gloves, the knife, everything, it all makes sense for it to be him. She was stabbed in the heart too." Sherlock said.

John nodded as he took in all this information. He linked his arm with Sherlock's and said "You'll solve it."

"Yes, I will." Sherlock smiled "I just need to talk to this boss of hers and then I'll know for definite. Then the police can interview him and it'll be over for Mr Walker." he said.

"Good." John nodded.

"Let's go back to our dorm and organise our next move." Sherlock said.

**Author's note: Sorry for the late update! I've never been this long before, I know, it was only a week, but I'm still sorry! I had an exam on Friday that I had to study for, and it's also snowed where I am and I've just been really busy! But I hope the 3549 words make up for it! Please review, I spent a lot of time on this chapter and I really hope you liked it! So plese, tell me what you think! Thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note:**

**Two things, firstly, I've learnt how to do horizontal lines to separate times and such. And secondly, I also am worried that though it makes sense in my head what is going on, I worry that you, dear readers, may be confused. I tried to write it with detail but make sure it's quite simple in what is going on. So please tell me what you thought of both of those things! I hope you're all understanding the case! I proof-read all I do, so I think you should, but I wanted to check!**

** Quicker update this time! I know it was still a week of waiting, and I am sorry, but I am doing media and film coursework, so I'm a little busy. But, this is about 3000 words long! Please review, it means a lot! Thank you!**

John walked into their dorm and found Sherlock with lots of papers on his desk.

"Found who he is?" Sherlock asked.

"A Mister North. He runs the school she worked at, I even rang in, and the receptionist was really chatty. I told her I was a parent considering sending my child to their school and that I'd read in a newspaper that a woman from there had died. She explained that it had nothing to do with the school, but she was a sorely missed teacher. I asked her that I knew a teacher, Mr North, as I'd said this so soon after talking about Mrs Walker she said that Mr North was her boss, a lovely man, they had gotten along very well together, and he even took a day off after she had died, too sad about it to come in." John said.

"You. Are. Wonderful. John Watson-Holmes!" Sherlock said, stood up, strode over to his husband, put his hands on either side of John's cheeks, and gave him a good kiss on the lips.

John blushed as Sherlock pulled away and had a big smile on his face at the knowledge that his husband was proud of him.

Sherlock took the papers that John had and flicked through them, there wasn't much information on North, but he wanted as much as he could get.

"So, how are we going to swing getting him alone and talking to him about something so… delicate?" John asked.

"A disguise. John Watson-Holmes, we are not going to shave for a few days, leaving us both with a bit of aging scruff. We are going to buy you some glasses; they'll be fake lenses of course. We shall also buy you some smarter clothing. We ring in, saying we want to talk to Mr North about our child and we want them to go to his school. He's one of the high-up teachers, it should be very simple. We just have to look a little older, our child can be eleven." Sherlock said.

"And where, prey tell me, will we get a child from?" John asked.

"Don't be silly, John, there won't actually be a child. We'll just say there is and that he's staying with his grandmother. We're new to the area." Sherlock said.

"If this works, you will be the most genius genius to have ever walked the Earth." John sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Thank you, John. Though this is actually rather simple, we just have to keep up our disguises and know exactly what we're doing. While we wait (you always have to wait for these things) I can find a master door key. Once we're in his office I'll lock the door behind us, we can get him comfortable, get him on the subject of this woman, once I am sure we have enough evidence, then we can leave, saying this isn't right for our child. Oh, and look what I got." Sherlock put a bag on the desk and pulled out some tangled wires.

"What's that?" John asked.

"Recording device. Plug this into my phone, this powerful little microphone can be under my blazer, it'll pick up everything he says, and there we go, we have ourselves our evidence. We'll take it to the police and let them deal with the arrest." Sherlock smiled, very satisfied with his plan.

"Fantastic!" John smiled.

"Thank you, dear." Sherlock said.

* * *

So, on Wednesday they had gotten everything ready.

John awoke to his naked husband tapping him on the shoulder.

"Huh?" John asked.

"Come on, the appointment you booked is in an hour!" Sherlock urged.

John got up and tiredly got dressed.

They both dressed in suits, though Sherlock's was more formal, John's just looked more casual on himself, but it was mostly to do with how they held themselves. Sherlock's was a black suit with a white shirt; he didn't like ties so he had the top button undone. John wore a blue suit with a white shirt and black tie. They both had stubble, and this caused a few marks due to the rough friction it brought while kissing, but a bit of soothing cream sorted that out. Sherlock had shaved his stubble into a more stylish cut, none on his cheek, just his upper lip and chin and the sides. John, however, had just made it look as neat as possible and it covered his cheeks, chin and upper lip. He didn't like it much on himself, but Sherlock seemed to find the change pleasing.

"I'm shaving this off as soon as I get home." John said.

"Of course. I hope you do, I quite like you with a clean shave, but the change is different, it's nice for a few days, but I think you look more… you, without stubble, my love." Sherlock said as he washed his hands.

"You look nice." John commented with a smile.

"Goodness no, this is going as soon as we get home. The upkeep is unnecessary and I don't like how it looks on me. But I must say, this does make us look older." Sherlock said and held out John's glasses which were quite plain and boring, not thick or big or fun in any way, just plain.

John sighed and put them on.

Sherlock picked up a briefcase with their 'papers' in them. The papers were actually just paper, no forms or paperwork on their child.

Their child would be 'Harry', an eleven year old boy they adopted when he was five. They were about to move to the area and they wanted him to go to a good school.

"Ready, my dear?" Sherlock asked, holding his arm out to John.

"As ready as I can be." John smiled, he was a little cautious, but he adored the feeling of adrenaline running through him, the slightly faster heartbeat that this mystery and mischievousness brought him.

They walked through the school corridors; they'd said their excuses to their teachers and luckily got the day off.

As they passed some schoolmates they got giggles and even got stopped by Sharon, an acquaintance of John's, and her group of friends gasped.

"John?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Hello." John waved slightly shyly.

"You both look…" she had no words.

"Older?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes, I suppose that's a good description." She nodded.

"Perfect." Sherlock nodded then carried on walking.

They took a bus and arrived at the school a few minutes early for the appointment.

Sherlock went to the reception desk with John stood just behind him "Morning, we're here for an interview with Mr North, I'm Mr Watson, and this is my husband, Dr Watson."

John gave a little choke of surprise but covered it quickly with a few more coughs and pardoning himself.

They were lead to an office door with 'Mr North' written in thick black ink on top of a sharp white paper, the name was framed by glass and the door was treated roughly going by the peeling paint and shoe scuff marks that weren't present on most of the other doors.

"He's just finishing up a lesson, sirs, just sit and wait in his office, we'll inform him of your arrival through email." The receptionist smiled and left them be.

"'Doctor'? And 'Watson'?" John whispered.

"Maybe one day the 'Doctor' will be your true title." Sherlock said lightly "And I feel it best we used a simple and ordinary surname, maybe even next time we have to disguise ourselves we should use neither of our born surnames. If we build up a reputation I don't want people to recognise my surname when in disguise." Sherlock said.

"Right." John nodded in understanding and looked around North's office inquisitively.

"I'll be back in a minute." Sherlock said and left.

John sat in the silent office. If they were right, then he was sat in the office of a murderer. It wasn't a thought he would have considered ever thinking when younger. But it was rather exciting. He knew Sherlock was incredibly excited about his first proper case, he could feel it.

"Ah, Mr Watson?" a voice said from behind John.

John stood up and faced him, looking the man up and down. The man was of average height, smaller than Sherlock but taller than himself. He wore a suit but it wasn't cared for. The shirt was ironed with no care and there was a coffee stain on a cuff. He held his blazer on his arm. He had muscle, but he didn't look too intimidating. He had cropped brown hair that looked as if he ran his hands through it. He had a thin mouth with very sharp features and hazel eyes.

John held out his hand "I'm the Doctor. My husband's just gone to the toilet; he should be back in a moment."

The man shook John's hand and the instant thought John had was that maybe, maybe he shook the hand that had murdered Mrs Walker. A hand that may have been covered in a dead or dying woman's blood. John suddenly felt a little bile rise up in his throat, but he pushed it down with a tight smile and the man gestured for him to sit back down as he walked round his desk.

John sat opposite the man and said "Nice facilities you have here, Mr North is it?" John said with questioningly raised eyebrows.

"Yes, that's me. And we recently got given money for these brilliant facilities that have been installed, the children love them!" Mr North smiled, shuffling a few papers on his desk around.

Children. John couldn't help but let his smile fall and his eyes darken. If John was a parent he wouldn't want a man like Mr North within a million miles of his child. If this man did kill a woman, who could say that he wasn't capable of causing a child harm, of killing a child?

Sherlock smiled triumphantly as he walked back towards Mr North's office with the key in his enclosed fist. He turned the corner and saw John in the office with the man, he sped up his walk a little, not wanting John to be alone with such a man, not that John couldn't defend himself, it was just that Sherlock never wanted John in harm's way.

The door creaked from behind John and he turned to see his husband with a smile walking in.

Sherlock looked at the man at the desk for a few moments, taking in everything that John missed, seeing things that so many wouldn't, cataloguing everything he could tell about the man just from what he looked like, dressed like, smelt like, just from a first impression.

"Good morning, I do apologise, I just needed to go to the toilet." Sherlock said, he turned and shut the door and gave a sneeze that John could tell Sherlock was using as a cover of the sound of the key turning in the lock. As Sherlock turned back around he took his hand out of his pocket, John could see the outlining of a key.

"Alright, darling?" Sherlock asked as he took John's hand in a casual hold and sat beside him.

"Quite fine." John nodded and they turned to Mr North.

"So, let's get straight down to business, yes?" Mr North asked.

"Great!" Sherlock smiled.

"So. Harry Watson, your son?" Mr North queried.

"Yes. He's eleven, and though the school year has already started we needed to move down here due to a promotion in John's career. And we know a couple in the area." Sherlock said.

"Oh, well that's good, you have people to show you the routes. Well, this is a school that will support your child, we have good kids here, good facilities, we also get great grades." Mr North said.

"Oh, good." John nodded.

"Mr North, do you happen to know a Mrs Walker?" Sherlock asked suddenly.

The man flinched slightly "Erm… no, no I don't." he stammered then seemed to regain his composure.

"Oh, it's just, the couple we know, they said she worked here as a teacher and she was murdered. Obviously, this gives us great sadness, but also concern for our little boy, we don't want him to be anywhere near danger. Is it true the murderer never got caught?" Sherlock said, remaining the 'innocent'.

"I haven't worked here for long." The man said quickly and took a deep breath and said "Now, back on subject, Harry would get extra support for anything he's missed in the school year so far if he were to join-"Sherlock cut him off.

"You're doing very well." Sherlock smiled.

"I'm sorry?" Mr North asked.

"To have not worked here long, yet you seem very settled, and you're even doing interviews with potential students' parents." Sherlock elaborated.

"Yes, erm, I don't… so, how is Harry, sociably and intellectually?" Mr North asked.

"He's good with people, and very clever." John said, trying to get Mr North a bit more comfortable again.

The man seemed to be relaxing a little and he gave John a small smile "That's good, he should fit in well, and I thought he'd be clever, with a doctor for a father." He complimented.

"Sorry, but can I just… see that?" Sherlock gestured to a knife that sat on the man's desk. It didn't look like something someone would intend to use, it looked like an ornament, and it went well with some of the other things on his desk. There was an old war medal, an ancient clock, and on the wall there were many battle pictures and old fashioned things.

The man gave an awkward smile, like he was trying to convey happiness but was not enjoying this at all. He passed Sherlock the knife, it had beautiful patterns on the red handle, it was well cared for.

"You teach History?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes." The man nodded.

"You never take this weapon near children, I hope?" John checked.

"Of course not!" the man said.

As Sherlock twiddled the weapon in the hand that wasn't entwined with John, both husbands watched the teacher. His eyes were fixated on it.

Sherlock took his chance and leant over to John and whispered "Distract him for me."

John stood up carefully, ensuring he didn't unsettle the man. He walked to a spot behind Mr North and inspected a painting.

"Mr North." He said.

The man blinked around as he came back into focus of the situation and he smiled at John "Can I ask, what battle was this?" John pointed at the painting as Sherlock quickly put the knife in the brief case he had brought.

"Hastings, lad." The man grinned "And what a marvellous battle it was!"

"Ah, I thought so." John said and sat back down.

"So, how are your feelings on this school?" Mr North asked.

"Hmm, I'm still not too sure. After hearing that a teacher was murdered… well, should we even be in this area?" Sherlock turned to John, as if to confer with his husband about it.

"Sir," Mr North interrupted "I can assure you, things like what happened to Izzy-Mrs Walker, don't happen here often. And people get the treatment they deserve in this school, I'm sure your family will be fine!" the man reassured the couple.

"Izzy… Isabelle?" Sherlock said "Oh, yes, that was her name!"

The man was really sweating now, John could see the patches on his shirt.

"Thank you for this, Mr North, it has been very… informative. I'm not sure if Harry would do well here, but thank you for your time!" Sherlock said, he took John's hand in his firm grip and they left.

Sherlock put the key back where he found it and they went straight back to their home.

* * *

Once in their dorm, John changed into more comfortable clothing and started shaving, Sherlock soon joined him and they were both conversing as they removed their stubble.

"He lied." John commented to prompt Sherlock into talking about the case more, the tall man often got lost in his thoughts and John had to prompt him into sharing them.

Sherlock paused in shaving and leant against the sink "He's a murderer, was once involved in an affair too, lying is easy for him. We have our proof, it was him. He got extremely nervous when on the subject of her. He claimed that he didn't know her, when we know from a reliable source that he does. He also seems to be inclined to violence, all those battle paintings on his office walls, the war medals, this isn't just a liking to war, this is obsession, he spends a lot of money on this stuff, and that leads me to know that he has money. He may have another income, inheritance from parents possibly, and he isn't exactly the lowest paid of the staff at that school. And finally, the knife. They did an autopsy, obviously, and have the exact measurements of the knife, they still have it in the records, this is the same knife size and shape that stabbed into Walker's heart." Sherlock explained and then continued to shave.

He was done before John and went back to the desk to do some more work, he had put the knife in a tightly sealed bag and on his way home he had listened (with earphones) to the recordings he had taken. They had come up well, gladly. He put all the evidence to the side of the desk and had stacked all the papers, it was looking more organised and clear, just as this case was becoming clearer.

John walked out of the bathroom with smooth skin, no more stubble. He went to his sitting husband and found the man had equally smooth skin, he rested his chin on Sherlock's shoulder, and said "All ready to go to the police, love?" he asked, wrapping his arms around Sherlock's chest.

"One more thing." Sherlock said.

John turned his head and kissed Sherlock's cheek, and pressed a few more pecks to where the stubble once was. "What?" he asked gently.

"The jewellery shop. The one where Mr North bought that bracelet. It must have been only a few years ago he had done so, I remember the symbol on the bracelet, it's near to here. They're a well-known jewellers, they'll have records. Our final bit of evidence that he loved her, that he wanted her, and that gives the police all they'll need." Sherlock said.

An hour later Sherlock ran into their dorm, pulled John up to stand, planted a very fast, short, but passionate kiss on his lips then held him at arm's length and said "Done! Here is the record of a Mr North buying this specific design of diamond bracelet. Now, come with me, it's time to get that murderer locked up." Sherlock said with a grin.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thanks!**

**To the guest reviewer who asked whether I made this case up or am using one from Arthur Conan Doyle's books, well, I made this one up myself (quite chuffed with it, actually). Thanks for asking!**

Sherlock and John walked into the police station and right to the reception desk.

"Yes?" a police officer asked.

"I've solved a case." Sherlock said.

"I'm sorry?" the man frowned.

"I'd like to talk to your murder-solving unit, please. I've solved a case." Sherlock stated.

"Okay, let me just go and get someone." The man said suspiciously then walked away.

They were soon led down to an office on one of the higher floors; it was rather busy, but not too busy. They were taken to an office where a uniformed man sat at a desk.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Here they are, sir." The man said and walked out.

The man at the desk stared at them as if it was some kind of joke.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Afternoon, sir." Sherlock stated, ignoring the man's judgements and sitting in the chair opposite. John came to stand just behind Sherlock. Sherlock put a bag on the desk.

"In this bag contains a cold case that I re-opened and have now closed. Before you ask any stupid questions, I need you to know that I am helping you, there is no need to fear me and lash out or lock me up." Sherlock said coolly.

"Why would I fear a child?" the man chuckled, he was old, and tired, but he took things in good humour.

"Because I am a child with a genius mind, I hacked into the police database, chose a case gone cold, re-opened it, and solved it with no team, no forensic specialists, only my partner at my side. Are you scared now? Let me answer that for you. Sir, you are sweating, would you like to open a window?" Sherlock asked.

The man was speechless, John went over and opened a window then stood back just beside Sherlock.

Sherlock stood up, opened the bag, and started laying things out strategically on the man's desk.

Just as the man was about to speak, Sherlock said "Quiet, just listen." The man, surprisingly, shut up.

"The case I re-opened was the Walker case. A woman, found in her home by her husband, stabbed in her heart with a knife. The knife was never found. The police blamed the husband at first as he withheld the information that he had redressed her upon finding her. But you soon realised he had an alibi, he was also severely upset and in shock at his wife's untimely death. You failed to notice that she was having an affair, with her boss, Mr North." Sherlock tapped a photograph of Mrs Walker with a diamond bracelet on and he then held out a receipt "A diamond bracelet, Mr North bought it for her, what a pretty gift for a colleague. But she was more than that, she was his lover, and he did love her. He wanted her to be his, for her to divorce her husband. But she loved her husband more than him. She was just looking for adventure, risk. She was an adventurer, as you know; it is obvious you recognise this case. Anyway, she was, in a way, using him, but he was taking it too far. He felt that if he couldn't have her, then nobody could. He went to her home when her husband was out, she willingly undressed for him, they were still having an affair, she didn't fear him, she was willing. That was why there were no signs of a struggle. Once she was naked and ready, sat on that chair, he brought out his knife," Sherlock placed the knife on the table "he has a fascination with battle, inclined to violence. Here is the blade he killed her with, I am sure you will find that it is the same shape and measurements of what was discovered in her autopsy. He killed her, stabbed her in her heart, a very personal place, don't you think? Our final proof, we have a recording of him, we went to his school and asked him some questions, nothing that would make him suspect that we were investigating Mrs Walker's murder. But what was interesting is that though we had reliable evidence that he knew her well, when we asked about her in passing, he denied knowing her, but later he slipped up in accidentally saying her first name when we had never uttered it in his presence. Here is your recording. You have proof, my John here even wrote up some notes if you missed anything that I said." Sherlock sat down with a satisfied smile.

The man fiddled through a few papers and inspected the receipt and picture.

"Could you just… follow me." The man stood up.

"Sorry, what is your name?" John suddenly asked.

"Detective Inspector Green." The man said. The husbands followed him to a desk where a woman sat.

"Alright, Carl?" she asked with a bright smile.

"Can you look after these two boys; I just need to check some things…" the man muttered and wondered off, rounding up a few people and returning to his office.

John conversed with the lady, he was always good with people, but Sherlock watched the team of people through the open blinds, they were almost frantic, looking through all the papers, the evidence, the recording. Soon they all started to sit down and talk.

About twenty minutes later Sherlock and John were called into the office again.

"You're right. And we will have Mr North arrested today. All your hard work… you didn't go about it the right way, hacking files, but what you two have done is… astonishing. Well done." The man smiled and held out his hand. John shook it first, and then Sherlock did too.

"What are you going to do now?" an officer asked.

"We just… carry on." John said.

"You could work with us, after what you've done; maybe we could pull a few strings…" Mr Green suggested.

"No. I want to be a detective, but I am going to be my own boss. I enjoyed this case, me and my husband, working together; I wouldn't want to work with any of you." Sherlock stated.

"No offence intended, he's always like this." John chipped in.

"Okay." Mr Green sighed "Shame though, you two, despite your age, would have been a great asset to us. As you aren't going to be part of the police force, we must demand that you don't go meddling in our cases or on our databases, thank you." Mr Green said.

Sherlock and John didn't say anything. Silence ran around the room. Finally Sherlock turned to John, took his hand, brought it up to his mouth and pressed a gently kiss to his knuckles and Sherlock said "Case closed, time to go home."

John nodded and they left and went back to their dorm.

After calling up Mr Walker and talking to him about the case John sat at the end of their bed "It's over, he's found peace. Though he did cry quite a bit, but that was expected. Mr North is going to prison, no doubt about it. Are you going to do any more cases?" he asked.

"Soon, my love. But now, we have other things to attend to. We have a few exams and some irritated teachers to sort out, also, Christmas is coming soon, we must organise presents and going home." Sherlock said.

"Oh yeah!" John smiled "I miss it there; it'll be nice to go back."

"Indeed." Sherlock nodded.

"I'm very proud of you, you know?" John said suddenly.

Sherlock looked over to him and smiled "I know." He said, walked over to him, leant down, and they kissed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you! Quite a quick update and with nearly three thousand words! Hope you enjoy!**

"Sherlock Holmes, put your trousers on!"

John stopped just outside his dorm door, it was open just a crack and he could hear, surprisingly, Mycroft's voice from within. He had just got back from his last shift at the restaurant before Christmas. University was also on Christmas break, and Sherlock and John were actually ready for the festivities this year. John perked his ears up and listened hard.

"What for?" Sherlock asked coolly.

"Because we are about to have a conversation." Mycroft said.

"Well, it may be very one-sided, dear brother. You see, the reason for my nakedness is that my husband is due back very soon and I am waiting for him." Sherlock said shortly.

"Well, whatever you were planning this evening is over. Put your trousers on and wait for John!" Mycroft said.

John laughed as he entered the room. He found his brother-in-law stood at the bottom of the bed with crossed arms and a big frown, and he found Sherlock sat on the bed against the headboard with nothing but a sheet covering what none of them in that room wanted Mycroft to see.

"Evening, Mycroft!" John smiled, now just giggling.

"This isn't funny, John!" Both Mycroft and Sherlock said at the same time, which just made John's giggles turn back into a laugh.

"It isn't! I want to make love to you and he's in the way! Make him leave!" Sherlock said with a pout, he really did act like a child sometimes.

"I agree with Sherlock's first of the three sentences! This is not funny! Get him to put his clothes on!" Mycroft said with a controlled frown.

John sighed, rubbed his face in fatigue, and simply fell on the bed and groaned into the covers.

"John!" the Holmes brothers shouted in unison.

John rolled over onto his back "Sherlock, stay naked for now. Mycroft, talk quickly, tell me what do you want and then I'll decide whether it is worth Sherlock putting his clothes back on and you staying." John said.

Sherlock smiled triumphantly.

"Are you ready for Christmas?" Mycroft asked.

"Yes, we're actually organised this year!" John smiled.

"Well, Harry has some news and she wants to meet us all at a restaurant back near home. So, I thought this was a suitable time to get you to pack up your thing, there is no point in going to the restaurant then returning to London, and then going back for when you were due to come home. I have a car waiting. Can Sherlock put some clothes on, you both pack some bags, and we can go?" Mycroft asked.

"Fine." John nodded "I wonder what Harry has to say!"

"She didn't say." Mycroft checked his phone and then said "I'll be waiting in the reception area. Do hurry." And he left.

Sherlock took that moment to roll onto John and start kissing him. That mouth was so talented that John spent nearly a minute passionately kissing back and coming undone at the hands of his husband, but he remembered what he had to do and pushed away. Sherlock sat up on John's waist.

"Sherlock, if I could I would make love with you right now. But we have to get ready!" John said, catching his breath.

"You could. There is nothing stopping us at all." Sherlock said.

"Responsibility is stopping us." John debated.

"Yes, but what I am saying is you _could_ make love with me right now." Sherlock said with his sexy smile.

John had to shake himself out of this arousing moment, he sat up and with an irritated sigh Sherlock got off of him.

"I was really looking forward to that as well." Sherlock grumbled as he started getting dressed.

"Me too, love." John sighed and pressed a gentle kiss to Sherlock's cheek.

John packed both their bags as Sherlock moped a bit, he didn't mind though, John Watson liked being busy, but if he was having an off day then a moping-Sherlock wasn't ideal. Today was okay though.

"Come on, darling." John said once he was ready and finished. Sherlock lay on the bed with his eyes closed, though he wasn't sleeping. John could tell he was just wondering around his mind palace.

Sherlock slowly opened his eyes and reached out a hand. John took it and hauled him up.

They, with their bags on their shoulders and hands entwined between them, left their University and were soon sat in Mycroft's car with Mycroft sat opposite them and the chauffer ignoring them all for the sake of concentrating on the road.

"I see you have been promoted, Mycroft… quite a few times since we both conversed." Sherlock said as he rubbed his hand against the leather seat, as if inspecting the quality.

"Correct, Sherlock. I am now quite content, though I do want to achieve a little more before I settle completely." Mycroft nodded.

"Would you ever be prime minister?" John asked curiously.

"Goodness me, no. I stay away from that area of the government. Too much boredom, repetition, I stay in the shadows." Mycroft said.

"I've noticed." John smirked.

Mycroft smiled back at him. It had been quite a while since John and Sherlock had seen their family face-to-face.

"So, what do you think Harry wants to tell us?" John asked.

"No idea. But she seems happy." Mycroft said.

They soon arrived at home, where they dropped off their bags, but everyone was already at the restaurant so they got back into the car and drove to the lovely Italian restaurant that they'd been to a few times before.

When they entered and looked around they spotted their family sat around a table chatting. There were both their parents, Harry, Harry's girlfriend, and three empty chairs.

John and Sherlock had heard a lot about Clara, Harry's recent girlfriend, but they hadn't met her.

Their parents got up and hugged the three. Mycroft sat down but John went over to Clara and held out his hand in greeting, she took it with a smile and shook it.

"I'm John. Grumps over there is my husband, Sherlock." He introduced himself.

"I know, Harry has told me about you! It's nice to meet you." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." John nodded and sat down with Sherlock beside him. On one side of the table sat the four parents, while the young adults sat on the other side and Mycroft just sat at the head of the table quite comfortably.

"Nice place." John acknowledged as he looked around briefly.

"John, we've been here before." Sherlock said.

"I know, but it's just a comment." John frowned; Sherlock seemed to not be tolerating anything unnecessary this evening.

"Harry, can you get on with what you want to say?" Sherlock complained.

"Sherlock, this is her evening, let her do it when she wants to. We're not going anywhere anytime soon." John told him off gently.

"John, don't tell me what to do." Sherlock said.

John pursed his lips and closed his eyes.

"Right. You're sleeping on the sofa." John said.

"As I just said, don't tell me what to do. I will be sleeping in our bed." Sherlock said "If you detest my presence then it is your inconvenience, you can sleep on the sofa."

The table fell awkwardly silent as the couple rowed.

"Me? I don't detest your presence! It seems that right now you detest mine!" John said.

"Quite the contrary, John. But you are irritating me with your useless comments at the present moment." Sherlock said.

John felt properly upset now. But before he could say anything Harry stood up, walked over to stand behind Sherlock, grabbed a handful of his hair and tugged, eventually Sherlock had to stand up. She then let go but put a harsh hand on his shoulder "Go away. Go home. You know what; I don't care where you fucking go. You're upsetting my brother, what kind of husband are you? Treating him like that. You're also upsetting my evening. So fuck off home and go and experiment or whatever freaks like you like to do, I don't know anymore." She said and he just stared at her, then around the table.

The genius said nothing, buttoned his coat back up, and left.

John felt tears threatening to fall but he pushed them back and put on a forced smile, pretending to be engaged in the chatter that restarted after a few moments, but really the man was just thinking about Sherlock.

Sherlock walked through the streets aimlessly. He felt sad. And he knew John now felt sad. And that hurt. So after about ten minutes he made his way back to the restaurant. It was freezing out with Winter here.

When he arrived they were all tucked into their starters. Sherlock walked in, said absolutely nothing to anyone, took his coat off, and sat back down beside John.

There was, what felt like, a pause at the table, but everyone soon just relaxed again. Sherlock didn't do big public apologies, and they also couldn't interpret what he was doing or why, so they just smiled and carried on.

Sherlock pulled his chair closer to John's and put his hand on his knee. John looked over to him and gave him a small smile. Sherlock leant forward and rested his forehead against John's.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really pissed off that my evening didn't go to plan. I do enjoy your comments, and I don't mind you advising me and… I was just…" Sherlock ran out of words.

"I know, love." John said, put a hand on the back of Sherlock's neck, and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. Sherlock smiled, pressed another kiss to John's lips, then went forward for a hug which John happily gave him.

"Gosh, you're cold!" John said and pulled Sherlock closer, rubbing his back in attempts to get more heat into the man. Sherlock just happily buried his face in John's neck.

"In a better mood now, Sherlock?" Harry asked, showing her acceptance of him back into the dinner.

Sherlock just gave a positive hum.

John shared his starter with Sherlock and during the main course Sherlock got up to go to the toilet. He walked into the bathroom and raised an eyebrow. It was nice, clean, and quite spacious. It was also empty. He looked into a cubicle and saw that that too was rather roomy for a cubicle, I mean, it wasn't big, but it had moving room.

Sherlock went to the toilet quickly and rushed back to the table once done, sitting back beside John.

Sherlock watched the other occupants of the restaurant closely for a few minutes and decided this was a good time to bring his plan into action. He took John's hand and said "John, you've finished your meal, accompany me." He gave no more information but pulled John up to stand and John just let himself be lead. He frowned when taken to the men's toilets. Sherlock shut the door behind them and quickly pushed John against it and kissed him fast and in just the way that John adored. John groaned happily and wrapped his arms around Sherlock, keeping him close. Sherlock started moving them towards a cubicle.

"Mmm… like this surprise…" John said between kisses as Sherlock managed to get them in the cubicle and lock and close the door behind them. Sherlock smiled triumphantly into the kiss and could feel that they were both just as hard as each other.

"We have to be quick though." John said quickly.

"Of course." Sherlock nodded and started undoing John's belt and trousers. John fumbled with Sherlock's too and soon John was out of his trousers and pants while Sherlock's had just been pushed down to his thighs.

Their kisses were getting more and more passionate but clumsy; their hands were all over each other, their clothes very dishevelled and hair probably a mess.

Sherlock pushed John against the cubicle side-wall. John spread his legs and Sherlock lifted him off the ground. John wrapped his legs around Sherlock. With some awkward arranging of limbs Sherlock opened John's hole as much as he could.

"I'm ready!" John finally exclaimed and his legs tightened around Sherlock's waist.

Sherlock pulled his fingers out and guided his member in. John moaned in pleasure and his head fell back against the wall.

"Oh… Sher…" he said, but he became incomprehensible as Sherlock started moving, and he had a fantastic angle, stimulating John's prostate… a lot.

As Sherlock felt his climax nearing his arms tightened around John and his thrusting got faster.

"Jo-… uh!" Sherlock said was all he could feel or see or smell or think was John.

"John!" he exclaimed as he came, John gave a loud moan as he came just after. They both started slouching. Sherlock helped John off of him and Sherlock sat on the closed loo-seat. John sat on his lap and leant against him blissfully, and tiredly.

"Pretty good for a public place." John breathed.

Sherlock laughed and suddenly they heard the door creak open and John's dad call out "Boys, you in here?"

John was trying not to laugh, he pressed a shushing finger to Sherlock's lips and they both continued to stare into each other's eyes and conveyed their almost-laughter.

After a few moments they heard the door click closed as Alan left.

John burst out laughing, quickly followed by Sherlock.

"What are we going to say when we go back to the table?" John asked as he composed himself.

"I doubt 'sorry, we were just having rather satisfying sex in a toilet cubicle' is good." Sherlock said.

"We'll just say we took a walk outside and lost track of time." John said as he stood up and on slightly shaky legs he pulled his underwear and trousers up properly after grabbing a tissue and cleaning himself up. He corrected his clothes, making them sit right against his body again. Sherlock soon stood up, cleaned himself up, and righted his clothes. They stepped out of the cubicle, washed their hands and face, trying to freshen up, they looked in the mirror and flattened their hair as well.

"Good?" John asked, turning to Sherlock. Sherlock inspected (and took a moment to appreciate) John's clothes and body and he nodded "Very good."

"You look good too." John said and took Sherlock's hand.

"Come on then, lovely, one more kiss before we have to return and try not to blush." John requested.

Sherlock leant down and kissed John languidly and lovingly.

"Has your evening improved?" John asked as they pulled away.

"Oh, very much so." Sherlock nodded with a smile and they left the loo.

When they returned they got questioned.

"Where were you?" Kathy asked.

"We went outside for a little walk. Sherlock's food wasn't going down and he didn't think he could manage a pudding at all, so we went for a walk and lost track of time, sorry." John covered.

The only person on the table who did not look fooled was Mycroft. Sherlock's brother has his chin resting on his hand as he stared at them with a raised eyebrow, then shook his head and returned to his meal.

They all had a nice pudding and finally Harry cleared her throat "Well," she said and took Clara's hand "I know I've lived at home for longer than most people. But as I've picked myself back up, got with Clara, I feel like things are going well. So, I've decided I'm moving out, and Clara and I are going to move into a house. With both of our incomes we can afford a nice house, just a bit further away from London than here." She smiled.

The table burst with congratulations, worried questions from parents, but general happiness for their daughter or sister.

Harry seemed really happy.

Later in the evening they had all gone back to the Watson's house and sat around the living room. Ron tapped Alan and Kathy and Alan tapped Julie and they all followed Ron's gaze. They saw John and Sherlock lying on the sofa, sleeping. John lay on his back with Sherlock on top of him. Sherlock's head rested comfortably on John's chest and John had a hand tangled in Sherlock's curls, probably from running it through Sherlock's hair soothingly.

Having not seen Sherlock and John for so long, their parents had missed them a lot. It was hard, not seeing their children for so long, but it was alright, and they knew they were happy.

Sherlock suddenly shifted in his sleep, moving up John's body and burying his face in the blonde's neck, he gave out a few muffled sounds and John just slept contently throughout it.

"Boys, wake up, come on, let's get you to bed." Julie went over to them.

John and Sherlock slowly got up, blinking away the sleep and sluggishly made their way upstairs and to John's old room. They fell into bed and fell straight back to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

Sherlock awoke early the next morning, at about five o'clock. He instantly felt that he was still in the clothes he wore yesterday, and as he had his head resting on John's chest, he could feel that John was also still dressed. He wanted skin-on-skin, like they normally had in the morning, but John was sleeping and he didn't want to wake him.

Sherlock shuffled around a bit until his head rested beside John's on the pillow. His clever eyes searched John's face.

He took in John's beauty, that nose that Sherlock was so fond of, the ears that were perfect for nibbling lightly on, the soft, yet chiselled features. As he looked at John he felt so stunned that this man… was his husband! His, Sherlock's, husband.

"You're staring at me." John said quietly.

Sherlock couldn't help but smile "I thought you were asleep." He said.

John's stormy blue eyes opened and he smiled "You moved and I woke." He explained.

"Sorry." Sherlock said.

"No problem. What's the time?" John queried.

"Five o'clock." Sherlock said.

"Oh, early. I'm not that tired though." John said.

"Would you like to have breakfast with me, John?" Sherlock asked.

"Ohh, a breakfast date?" John raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Sherlock nodded.

"That would be lovely. But first, a morning kiss!" John said and turned to lie on his side.

Sherlock grinned and put an arm around his husband's waist, quickly un-tucking his shirt and putting a hand up John's back, then pulling him close and they kissed.

John hummed happily and opened his mouth, Sherlock slipped his tongue in, the kiss was slow, languid, full of little nips and tongues sliding together.

They pulled away and held each other gently for another few minutes then decided to get up.

They tip-toed downstairs, hand in hand.

"I always feel really mischievous when up before everyone else." John said.

Sherlock giggled and once they were down in the kitchen they were a little louder. John made them some toast with jam, nothing elaborate, just something nice and small.

After breakfast they lay on the sofa, it was a lazy morning for them. John lay on top of Sherlock, his legs falling between Sherlock's parted ones. At first they alternated between kissing and talking, but after about half an hour of that they were just kissing. Sherlock had one hand on John's arse, and one under his shirt, stroking the warm skin there. John had one hand in Sherlock's hair, and another gently stroking his jawline while their lips moved together.

Ron, Kathy and Mycroft had all gone back to the Holmes' last night, but Alan, Julie, Clara, and Harry were still at home.

John and Sherlock were in the middle of a very important battle for dominance with their tongues when they heard Alan clear his throat from just beside the sofa.

John retracted his tongue until it was in his own mouth, opened his eyes, and looked up to find his dad with his hands on his hips looking down at them both.

"Don't you two have a bedroom upstairs?" Alan said with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, got caught in the moment." John said, reorganising himself so that he now sat properly on the sofa, Sherlock sat up too.

"It's alright. Anyway, how are you both? We haven't seen you in so long." Alan sat down on the armchair.

"Fine. Really very happy." John smiled.

"Good to hear." Alan smiled.

John then went to tell Alan all about the case Sherlock had solved, to which his father listened intently and once it was over he said "You should write that down, John, it would make a marvellous story!"

"Hmm, maybe." John said absent-mindedly "But right now I have too much work to do."

"Of course. How is the job coming along?" Alan queried.

"Good. Once Sherlock came in to see me working and some of my colleagues were saying 'mate, there is a guy over there whose been watching you all evening', which was rather amusing for both of us." John explained.

"I can imagine." Alan nodded.

Later that day Alan and Julie were getting everything ready to make some Christmas pudding-ey treats.

"Boys! Can you get these from the shop, please?" Julie passed John a list.

"Okay. Come on then, Sherlock." John smiled.

Sherlock groaned but got up and they put their coats on and left for the shop.

On their way there John said "You haven't grown in a while." to Sherlock, looking him up and down.

"I haven't, I don't think." Sherlock agreed.

"Maybe you can start thinking about getting that coat I bought you years ago." John suggested with a smile.

"Oh, yes!" Sherlock grinned, suddenly excited "Marvellous idea, though I think we should check that my growing, in height, has stopped."

"Definitely. We could look back at that experiment you did half a year ago! If you've barely grown in half a year then that's a sign that you've stopped! You may have that coat by Christmas!" John said happily "I can't wait to see it on you."

"I can't wait to wear it! And, it will be good for this cold weather that is settling." Sherlock pulled John in closer to his side as they turned into the supermarket.

They got a trolley and John ensured Sherlock was kept entertained by constant conversation while they got all the food on the list.

Once that was done John tapped Sherlock on the arm and said "We've got to go to the toiletries section."

"Why?" Sherlock frowned "There is nothing on the list from there."

"I know, it's for us." John said, trying to nudge Sherlock to walk.

"What? But John, we're done! Can't we just go home?" Sherlock moaned.

"No, we've just got to get one thing!" John exclaimed.

"What?" Sherlock asked.

"You're the clever man, deduce it." John scowled, took the trolley out of Sherlock's grasp, and started walking away.

But that was a big mistake. Because Sherlock had deduced it, and with his deductions he can get a bit… excited.

Sherlock Watson-Holmes, a tall eighteen year old, in front of about fifteen other shoppers, shouted over to John "Lube!"

John could feel his face blushing bright red, feel the heat filling up his features, he lowered his head and avoided everyone's gazes.

"Well why didn't you say so before?" Sherlock practically skipped to John's side, linked his arm with John's and started talking about something that John was too busy trying to compose himself and not look up at everyone's stares to hear. He could feel people's eyes watching them.

When they were in the aisle and out of sight of the people who had heard he said quietly "Sherlock, that was so embarrassing!"

"What was?" Sherlock queried, choosing the lube and taking his bloody time about it.

"Sherlock, my darling, please, pretty please, do not shout out the word 'lube' when in public." John said, looking up with him and smiling with light, happy-sounded vocals.

"Oh." Sherlock nodded and put the lube in the trolley.

They went to the cashier, piling the food on the conveyer belt and waiting for the person ahead to finish up paying.

When it was their turn, they packed the bags up and were interrupted in their actions by the cashier man saying "John? Sherlock?"

John looked up, and to his surprise, Harold sat there, their old school bully turned acquaintance.

"Harold?" John asked with wide eyes.

"Hi! Wow, I haven't seen you two in a while? Still together then, thought you would be, inseparable, you two!" he smiled at them.

"That's us." John nodded.

"So, how are you both?" Harold asked.

"Fine." Sherlock said.

"Good to hear. I'm just working here over Christmas, it pays quite well but it's a bit tedious."

"I can only imagine." Sherlock said, looking around.

John blushed slightly as Harold scanned the lube, but the man seemed unfazed and laughed at John's face "Trust me, John, you aren't the only person here buying stuff like that." He reassured him.

John just nodded and the receipt started printing.

"That'll be… thirty five pounds and ninety seven pence." Harold announced.

John paid with the money his parents had lent him for the trip and Harold passed him the receipt and said "See you!"

"Bye, Harold." John gave him a wave and they left.

"Well, he seems nice." John commented.

"Yes, I think he's a happy person now." Sherlock said.

At home John and Sherlock sat at the kitchen table. Sherlock had his microscope set up on the table and was looking at some food under the lense while John drank tea and conversed with his mum, dad, and aunt Kathy as the three adults baked and cooked.

Julie was checking the receipt, as she always did after a big shop, and her eyes widened "What's 'durex play feel'?" she asked.

John's eyes widened and his ears started to go red.

"Isn't that the condomm-"Alan stopped talking quickly and looked at his son with wide eyes, as did the two women.

"Oh my God…" John groaned and put his head on the table, hiding his blush, while Sherlock had one side of his mouth upturned in amusement but he reached over and squeezed John's thigh supportively.

"I hope you don't mind, John and I used a small portion of your money to buy ourselves some lube for later." Sherlock smiled at the three.

They were speechless, but John managed to lift his head up and mouth the word 'bastard' to his husband, who just smiled quite angelically and returned to peering over his microscope.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

Sherlock had gone over to his own old house at around two in the morning to do some experimenting with equipment at his house. He'd left his naked and tired husband to sleep, buried under the sheets.

At around half past three he heard some commotion downstairs, curiosity pulled him out of his seat and down the stairs. He found his dad and Julie by the front door. Julie looked incredibly distressed, she spotted Sherlock immediately "Sherlock, oh God, Sherlock! John's having a nightmare, you've got to come and help wake him up! It's terrible! Please, come quickly!" she urged, pulling him by the hand.

Sherlock was ahead of her soon enough, running up the stairs two at a time with his casual clothes on. He could hear his husband screeching, literally screeching.

He had to stop when he entered the room. It was chaos.

Clara and Harry were stood in each other's arms in the hallway, looking in anxiously. Alan was inside the room. The room itself reflected John's state. Things had been knocked over. John lay on the floor; the sheet tangled tightly around his bottom half, he'd fallen out of bed. He lay on his back, his muscles tense. He had his hands in his hair, he was sweating and there were tear tracks running down his cheeks. His face was screwed up in discontent. His hands were tugging at his own short hair, the screeching went quiet, but after a moment returned with an extra dash of volume. He was in such distress. Alan had a hand on John's shoulder and another hand attempting to get his hands away from his head but to no avail.

"Let me…" Sherlock rushed forward and knelt next to John, he put one hand on John's forehead, and his husband was a bit too warm. He also put a hand on John's heart, which was beating as if he were running.

"John, love, it's alright. I'm here. It's just a nightmare, it isn't real. You're okay." Sherlock said clearly but soothingly.

John's screeches were very slowly stopping as Sherlock spoke.

"Come on, wake up, open your eyes. That's it." Sherlock said, tapping John's chest gently.

John suddenly started choking, struggling for breath, heaving.

Sherlock stuck his fingers in John's mouth, opening it and looking in to find nothing there.

"Breathe, John, please breathe." Sherlock urged.

John suddenly jerked awake, his breathing heavy and eyes wide. As soon as he saw Sherlock he sat up and buried himself in Sherlock's chest, heaving in distress.

"It's okay. Shh, it's alright. I'm… I'm here, John." The comfort he was offering was not something he did every day… or barely at all. It was usually something John could do, but Sherlock found it easiest with John, so this wasn't so bad. He just wanted his husband to feel better "What was it, John?" he asked.

"I was…" John whimpered and gripped onto Sherlock's shirt tightly. The tall genius wrapped his arms around John and held him securely "Tell me." He said.

"I was… in this dark place, I couldn't move. And… and there was something clamped around my head, like a crown, and it kept getting tighter and tighter, and I tried to get it off, it was this rusty old metal thing, and it kept pushing and I couldn't stop it and there was one around my neck and that started squeezing and I couldn't breathe. And then I could hear you screaming, and I couldn't move and I couldn't do anything but get crushed and asphyxiated while you screamed." John rushed out.

"That's horrible." Clara whispered.

"It wasn't real, John." Sherlock said gently, rubbing his back.

"It felt so… God, my head hurts." John said.

"Alright, come on, let's get you back in bed, some water and a pain-relief tablet and you can relax, okay?" Alan suggested, giving John's cheek a little stroke.

John sniffed and nodded.

Sherlock lifted John up and put him on the bed. Julie went to go and get her son some water and pain relief and was soon back. John took them slowly and soon just sat up against the pillows tiredly.

"Feeling any better?" Sherlock asked.

John nodded slightly and took Sherlock's hand as the man got up and sat beside him.

"We'll leave you two alone now; if you need us we're just down the hallway, okay?" Julie said.

John nodded as Sherlock ran his hands through his hair.

The rest of them left with slightly worried faces and shut the door behind them.

John sniffled and snuggled into Sherlock, taking even, calming breaths. Sherlock pressed gentle kisses to John's face and held him firmly but gently.

"I love you." John said shakily.

"I love you too." Sherlock said.

"I was so scared that I couldn't get to you and help you." John sniffed, his chest now shaking with tears.

"John Hamish Watson-Holmes." Sherlock said kindly "You… I know that both of us will always be there for each other."

"I know. I won't ever give up, I promise. I'll always be right here." John said, holding tightly onto Sherlock's shirt.

"Me too." Sherlock said.

They stared into each other's eyes, conveying their love and promises to each other in one look.

"John." Sherlock said.

"Sherlock." John leaned up and their lips met in a slow kiss, firm but languid.

John pulled away and buried his face in Sherlock's neck.

"Sleep now, John." Sherlock advised.

John nodded and the two fell asleep in each other's arms. No more nightmares to be had that night.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

The day after the nightmare was peaceful; everyone just bumbled around and did their own thing. Julie mollycoddled John a bit, but she soon eased off, she was just worried.

That night, Clara and Harry had mischief and adventure running through their veins. They snuck into John's (and Sherlock's) bedroom at three in the morning and found the two completely still and silent and sleeping, their breaths even and calm. They knew to be very silent. But they slowly opened draws and with torches checked they got everything. They removed every item in that room that could be used as clothing or cover, then slowly removed the sheet off of them. But the two were so wrapped up in each other they didn't lose much heat or wake up, though John mumbled something and buried himself deeper in Sherlock's arms. They took everything and took it over to the Holmes' house, giggling all the while. This would be the extreme embarrassing situation for the two. They'd left them with nothing but the pants they were wearing. Not that they'd looked in detail, but John was wearing red pants and Sherlock wore black silk boxers.

They women retuned to bed, almost in hysterics at their masterful plan. They'd even taken the towels out of the bathroom and hidden them in Harry's own room.

The following morning Julie and Alan were sat in the kitchen eating breakfast. Harry and Clara walked in, their eyes gleaming in anticipation.

"Sherlock and John up yet?" Harry asked.

"No, why?" Alan asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Harry smiled angelically and Ron and Kathy walked in "We couldn't find it. It's probably in our loft, but thanks for letting us look." Ron said.

"Not a problem. Would you like some tea?" Julie asked.

"That would be lovely." Kathy smiled and the two sat down.

Now everyone but Mycroft, Sherlock and John were in the kitchen.

Sherlock felt John shuffle and shiver in his arms.

"John?" he asked tiredly.

"Mmm…" John mumbled sleepily back.

"Where are the covers?" Sherlock started groping around for them to pull ontop of himself and John, but he couldn't find any.

"Dunno." John said and continued to remain in a half-asleep state.

Sherlock opened an eye and had a look around only to suddenly open both eyes and look around.

"Harry and Clara have been in our room and have taken all of our clothes, and our sheet." He deduced aloud.

"That's nice, dear." John said, not paying attention.

"John!" Sherlock shook his love.

"Wh-what?" John sat up with a frown.

"It seems Harry and Clara have taken our clothes, and our sheet. I think they have probably taken it to my house if they have any sense." Sherlock said.

John scrambled up and looked through the cupboards.

"What the hell? Why!?" John asked.

"Just a harmless prank. Come along, let's go and get our clothes back." Sherlock stood.

"Harmless? This isn't harmless, this is embarrassing!" John protested.

"It is just the human body, John. And I doubt anyone but your parents and Harry and Clara will be up. Harry and your parents have seen you naked a number of times, John." Sherlock explained.

"But not after I hit puberty!" John frowned.

"You're wearing pants, John. Come on." Sherlock sighed.

John huffed, really irritated by his sister, but he and Sherlock went downstairs, neither looking over the moon about the state of their undress.

They walked into the kitchen and stopped short at practically their whole family being there. John made a high pitched small squeak and quickly stood behind Sherlock.

"Boys! Go and get dressed!" Julie said.

"We would. But all of our clothes and any covering material has been taken by Harry and Clara." Sherlock explained.

"Oh, you two! Why would you do this to them?" Alan sighed.

"It's just a bit of fun, dad!" Harry said.

"John, stop being so silly. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. A body is a body." Julie said.

John grumbled but stood out from behind Sherlock and just stood awkwardly next to him and scowled at Harry "Go and get our stuff, Harry." He demanded.

"No." Harry said.

"Go and get our stuff!" John shouted.

"No." Harry repeated.

"Dad!" John turned to his father.

"Harriet, go and get your brother's and Sherlock's clothes now." Alan said.

Harry sighed "Don't call me Harriet." And left to get the clothes.

Sherlock looked John up and down and noticed the stiffness in his stance and the way he held himself and his legs were positioned.

Sherlock had a bright idea and reached down, put his hands in John's pants and felt John's member and balls and repositioned them gently.

John pulled away harshly and whacked Sherlock's arm, Sherlock quickly withdrew with a frown.

"What the hell, Sherlock!?" John shouted.

"What?" Sherlock asked obliviously.

"You don't stick your hands down my pants in front of our family!" John shouted.

"I was just helping you." Sherlock said.

"Helping me how?" John crossed his arms crossly.

"You were stood uncomfortably and awkwardly, I presumed you may need to reposition your genitals for more comfort but you didn't want to do so in front of them." Sherlock said.

John's head lolled back and he groaned, then rubbed his eyes and regained his composure "I appreciate that, but firstly, I was fine, I was just awkward due to the fact that they're all here. And secondly, I don't want you sticking your hands down my pants to reposition me in public anyway! I can sort myself out." John said and walked away and back upstairs just as Harry came in with some of their clothes.

Sherlock took them off of her and went upstairs to get himself ready for the day.

Sherlock found that John was still upset about the repositioning in front of his family, so much so that he was ignoring Sherlock. Sherlock dealt with it well, just went to do some experiments at his house. But soon he wanted John. So he returned to the Watson's where John was playing scrabble with Alan and Julie.

"Alright, Sherlock?" Alan smiled.

"Fine. John?" Sherlock stood beside where John sat on the sofa, leaning forward so he could see the scrabble board. John's parents were both on arm chairs, surrounding the coffee table and scrabble board too.

John didn't answer, just lay out a word.

"John?" Sherlock asked again.

No reply.

"John? John? John? John? Jo-"John cut him off.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"I embarrassed you. I didn't think about your situation. I failed to see why it was embarrassing because all men need to do that sometimes." Sherlock said.

"Is that an apology?" John asked.

"Yes." Sherlock mumbled.

"Good." John smiled.

"Good." Sherlock smiled and sat down on the sofa beside his husband.

"Sorry for ignoring you." John said quietly "I know you don't like being ignored."

"It's okay." Sherlock said.

"Good." John said.

"Good." Sherlock smiled.

"Just go upstairs and fuck already." Harry seemed to have been listening at the door.

"Harriet! Language!" Julie admonished.

"Oh, sorry. Just go upstairs and have sex already." Harry turned back to John and Sherlock.

"Go away, Harry. I can't believe you did that to us! We'll get you back!" John said.

"Oh, will you?" Harry asked.

"We will." Sherlock put an arm around John's shoulders and they both stared at her with firm eyes and she sauntered away.

Sherlock and John smiled at each other and Sherlock pulled John in for a little cuddle until it was John's go at the scrabble.

With Sherlock now on his team, John won the scrabble and they celebrated with shared touches and looks that obviously said 'I am so going to fuck you later' which had them both quite content that afternoon.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

Harry and Clara went out the following day for a date. And that was when John and Sherlock put their plan into action. They had taken their clothes, so John and Sherlock were going to take something of theirs.

Harry adored music; it was well-known by everyone who spent five minutes with her.

She had a massive collection of CDs; it was the only thing of hers that was completely organised. She had them all in the correct case and ensured they'd never get scratched.

John and Sherlock swapped the CDs into different cases, swapped loads of the different covers and such. Then they went and hid half of them in different places around the house. And with the other half they put them back on the CD case rack.

"She is going to be so ticked off." John grinned.

"Hey, John." Sherlock caught his visual attention.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I have an idea, watch." Sherlock said.

John stayed kneeling on the floor, watching his husband across the room. Sherlock pulled his trousers off, then his pants, then put his trousers back on and chucked his pants to John, who caught them.

"Erm… huh?" John asked.

"Her two favourite CDs, put them on the end of her bed, wrapped in our underwear." Sherlock said, smiling triumphantly.

"A bit creepy, but I like it! If she can take all of our clothes and our sheets then we can use our clothes against her." John smiled and chose Harry's two favourite CDs. He took his own trousers and pants off, then put his trousers on and wrapped the two CDs separately, one in Sherlock's silk boxers, and one in his own red pants.

Sherlock took them and laid them at the end of Harry's made bed.

"Fuck, Sherlock, your trousers are tight around your arse." John said.

Sherlock smirked and pushed his arse out a bit more from where he stood bent slightly over the bed.

John moaned "Come on, you cheeky man." And he put his hands on Sherlock's waist and tried to pull him out of the room "Come on, do you want to have sex or not?" John asked as Sherlock stayed still.

"I do, but I want you to carry me." Sherlock smiled, turning to face John.

"Sherlock, I'm already hard! I can't carry you." John protested.

"Then no sex." Sherlock sighed dramatically.

"Fine, come on then. God, you're demanding." John said, but he was smiling a little.

Sherlock put his arms around John's shoulders and jumped into John's hold, his legs wrapped around his husband's waist. John groaned but managed to hold Sherlock up, his hands gripping the genius' arse. He walked into their bedroom and they fell on the bed, quickly removing their clothes in the hot desperation for skin against skin and for it to just be them with no barriers.

They were in the middle of a passionate kiss when they heard Harry and Clara arrive home.

The two stopped in the middle of what they were doing and listened closely.

Harry was in mid-chat when she suddenly said "What's my Beatles CD doing down here? … Why is the wrong disc in it?" she could be heard storming around the house, making exclamations and finally she ran upstairs and into her room.

"JOHN! HAMISH! FUCK YOU!" She screeched.

"Harriet! Stop this vile language!" Alan could be heard going over to them, awoken from sleep by his daughter.

"Dad! John's messed with my music! Look! All the CDs have been swapped, and I swear the covers have been swapped too! He's messed everything up! And look, he and Sherlock have gone and fucking wrapped a CD in each of their pants and put it on my bed! I bet that was the freak's idea. I haven't had a closer look, but I'm pretty sure they've probably put my favourites in them." Harry sounded distraught.

John was up at the word 'freak', pulling his jeans on and doing up the zip and button quickly. Sherlock quickly got up and found the closest piece of clothing, which was the silky black sexy dressing gown, but it was something, so he pulled it on and tied the knot and quickly followed his husband out to the hallway.

"John." Harry said angrily as soon as she saw her brother.

"Do. Not. Call. Sherlock. A freak." John seethed.

"But he is! It was his idea, the pants, right?" she asked.

"Yes, but that has nothing to do with this. You took all of our clothes and our sheets from us! This is just payback. No reason for you to call Sherlock a freak, as he isn't one." John said, his hands on his hips.

"John, you're in love with him, of course he isn't a freak to you. He's your 'special' man." Harry mocked John.

"I may be completely in love with him, but that doesn't mean I'm blind to his faults. I know him. That's the difference between me and most people. I know him. He is special, and people get scared of his intelligence and differences and label him 'freak'. People, especially you, need to grow the fuck up. Just because someone is different, it doesn't mean you can call them a freak, it doesn't mean you can bully them." John shouted.

"You know what, John? You're a freak for being with that freak." Harry said and shoved John back a few steps.

"Why do you think it's your business to tell us who we are and what we are?" Sherlock asked.

Harry looked slightly lost for an answer on that one.

"Just stop calling people 'freaks', Harry. It doesn't make you cool or right, it just makes you a nasty person. Clara, get out while you still can." John said and took Sherlock's hand and went to pull him away and back to their bedroom.

"You two. Stop." Alan said.

John and Sherlock turned back to the three.

"This always happens with you two." Alan gestured to Harry and John "You have some fun, do some pranks, and it ends in tears because you both take things too seriously. Harry, you played the game, I would have thought you would have known to expect them to play back. Also, don't call Sherlock a freak, I am not in love with Sherlock, but I can see that he isn't a freak, he's just different. John, you know how important Harry's music is to her, you shouldn't have gone this far." Alan admonished.

"She stole all our clothes!" John protested.

"Just take your pants and leave each other be." Alan said with a sigh.

John grumbled but trudged into Harry's room, took his and Sherlock's pants, and left. Sherlock gave a last glare to Harry before leaving the small group be.

"Did you see how angry she was?" John asked with a smile, holding his hand up for a high five.

Sherlock grinned in return and high fived John, he would never do that to anyone else, but he just adored John so much.

John put their pants in the washing basket then went over to Sherlock and gave him a hug.

"Are you alright?" John asked.

"I'm fine." Sherlock replied, quite content to just be in his husband's loving arms.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you! **

On Christmas Eve John was relaxing in the living room when Sherlock came in and said "John, come and have a bath with me."

John blushed as Clara was sat in an armchair "Sherlock!"

"Come on. Nothing to be embarrassed about. Harry and Clara used all the strawberry scented soap up last night in their shared shower. And I know that was at least half full to begin with." Sherlock said.

Clara went bright red, tutted, and left angrily.

"Hey, that was mean." John admonished.

"But now you're both equally embarrassed. Come on, bath?" Sherlock asked.

"Alright." John said "But, first, come for a run with me?"

"What? Why?" Sherlock scowled.

"Because I want to join the Rugby team at Uni and I want to test my fitness, so let's go for a run!" John smiled.

"Fine. I'm sure I can help you with your calculations and conclusions of your current fitness. But judging by last night you have fantastic stamina, and I've felt your muscles, still strong." Sherlock said as John stood up.

"Thanks." John nodded and they went upstairs to change into suitable clothes for a run. Sherlock had one pair of tracksuit bottoms, given to him by John because he'd bought some for himself and they'd been too long.

John wore his rugby t-shirt, tracksuit bottoms, sports socks, trainers, and a jacket suitable for running too. Sherlock wore the tracksuit bottoms, one of John's shirts, and his rain coat, then he slipped into his barely-used trainers.

"Ready?" John asked.

"Yes." Sherlock said.

John smiled and they made their way out.

"Where are we running to?" Sherlock asked.

"Just to the park, around the field there, and then back home." John said "Come on then. And remember, pace yourself. Don't just shoot off."

"John, I know the science in running." Sherlock grumbled and they began running side-by-side.

John was normally a quiet runner, concentrating on his breathing and rhythm of his feet. When they got to the field Sherlock started talking "I like wearing your shirt." He said.

"Thanks." John said shortly.

"I can't wait to give you your Christmas present." Sherlock added.

"Me too." John nodded.

"Are you not out of breath yet?" the genius queried.

"Not yet. I may run around here twice." John said.

"You won't be taken out of focus with my talking?" Sherlock asked, looking over to his husband.

"Nope." John said steadily.

"I bet you I can take you out of your focus." Sherlock challenged, losing his breath a bit now.

"This isn't a game! Just run, come on!" John said.

Sherlock smirked and just ran beside John for a few minutes quietly.

Then he suddenly said in a very sexy and deep voice "I'm going to fuck you bent over your desk, hard and fast, when we get home."

John stumbled, tripped over a bit of shoe lace, and fell flat in the mud.

Sherlock stopped and it was all silent in the field in the dark evening.

John slowly pulled his face off the ground, got up on his hands and knees, his face stony and pale, and he stood up properly. His eyes met Sherlock's and the genius started giggling, a hand in front of his mouth.

"That wasn't funny." John scowled.

"You're covered in mud." Sherlock commented, trying to compose himself, but not doing a good job of it.

"I am very fucking aware." John said.

Sherlock's giggles calmed and he looked at John, who looked very adorable all irritated and covered in mud. He lifted a hand up to John's cheek and smudged a bit of mud off.

"Come on, let's keep on running." John sighed with a bit of a smile.

"Won't it be uncomfortable with the mud?" Sherlock asked.

"Nah. I'll be fine. Come on." John said and started running. Sherlock caught up with him and took it a little more seriously than before, but he felt very proud that he did manage to make John fall over with just one sexy line.

When they got home Julie's eyes widened and she stopped them before they stepped one foot into the house "Stop! Both of you, shoes off. John, oh for goodness sake, John, you're covered in mud! Just take your jacket and trousers off and go and have a bath." She tutted and went back to the living room.

"I can help you with that." Sherlock smiled. They both took their shoes off, then while John took his jacket off, Sherlock pulled John's trousers down. He knelt in front of John and helped him step out of the muddy clothing.

Alan bumbled into the hallway from the kitchen and stopped short. John stood in nothing but his underwear and a shirt and Sherlock knelt in front of him, his head next to John's groin. John and Sherlock stared at Alan and Alan stared back then sighed in exasperation "I have the worst timing ever." He grumbled and went to the living room.

The couple went upstairs and straight to the bathroom. John jumped into the shower briefly to get the mud off then got out and turned the taps on to start running the bath.

Sherlock sat on the closed toilet seat and watched his naked and wet husband walk around, putting their muddy clothes in the washing basket. Sherlock had stripped while John showered.

"Ready. Nice and hot and deep." John smiled at Sherlock.

"Bubbles?" Sherlock asked, standing.

"Yep." John nodded and got in. Sherlock followed and was soon lying with his back against John's chest.

"Mmm, that's good." He smiled contently.

John wrapped his arms around Sherlock's waist and held him gently.

"John?" Sherlock asked, playing with John's fingers gently.

"Yeah?" John asked.

"I like the smell of tobacco." Sherlock said.

"Really?" John asked curiously.

Sherlock nodded.

"I can't think why." John commented.

"I just do." Sherlock said "I don't understand why you like the smell of petrol." He added.

"I really don't want you to smoke though, Sherlock. You have an… addictive attitude. And if you got addicted, which is very likely, then you'd have health problems in the future and I just want you to be healthy and happy." John said.

"I know. I was just saying… I like the smell." Sherlock said.

"And how about the smell of Shea Butter shower gel?" John asked with a teasing voice.

Sherlock had his eyes closed in relaxation. John carefully moved a hand over to the side of the bath, got the shower gel, and squirted it right on the top of Sherlock's chest. The man flinched and gave a squeal of shock at the cold.

"John!" he shouted but the man laughed.

"I'm going to get you for that, John." He said.

"Oh really?" John said with a raised eyebrow as Sherlock turned to face him in his arms.

"Oh yes." Sherlock nodded seriously.

And he put his hands on John's hips and wiggled his fingers.

"Go on then, give as good as you've got, genius." John said.

"You doubt my skills?" Sherlock asked.

"Maybe." The corner of John's mouth betrayed his serious face; his lip was smiling a little in amusement.

Suddenly Sherlock sprung forward and pressed his mouth to John's, the kiss was hard and fast, Sherlock quickly dominated John. John wrapped his arms around Sherlock's back and used his feet to ensure that they didn't slip and submerge themselves underwater.

Sherlock pulled away and pressed kisses along John's cheek and to his ear then said quietly "I've got you exactly where I want you. Fancy a good shag, dear?" he asked.

"Oh, fuck yes!" John said, his hands gripping Sherlock's back.

"Well then, turn over, arse in the air." Sherlock said.

Sherlock took his weight off of John and the man turned over and onto his hands and knees and stilled when he felt Sherlock get up and out.

"Where are you going?" John asked.

"To get some lube. Don't. Move." He said and left.

John sighed and called loudly through the house "Hurry up!"

John hoped nobody would come upstairs and that Sherlock would hurry up, his back and arse were getting cold.

Sherlock came back, shut and locked the door, then climbed back in the bath and squirted lube onto the bottom of John's back.

"Hey!" John protested.

"Ha! Got you back." Sherlock said proudly, then took that lube and coated his fingers with it. He pushed his index finger into John and his husband groaned. Once John was prepared, with three fingers deep inside him, and gasping for more, Sherlock pulled out and said "Don't slip." before slowly pushing into John. John gripped the edge of the bath tub tightly. He wanted more so he pushed back and moaned.

Once Sherlock was all the way in John shifted a little and said "Move. Sher-"before he could say any more Sherlock pulled almost out, then thrust back in and set up a rhythm. John moaned and gasped and wanted to use his hands to reach down and touch himself, but he couldn't in fear of slipping in the bath and losing this perfect pounding thrusting he was receiving.

"Sher… lock!" he managed to say.

"Nearly there." Sherlock groaned, John's untouched member seemed to have slipped Sherlock's mind and John shut his eyes. As his prostate was stimulated repetitively he found it so hard to talk, he needed Sherlock's hand around his cock.

"Sherlock! Fucking touch me!" John suddenly said very quickly.

Sherlock seemed incapable of works, he was almost there. But he reached a hand between John's legs and wrapped his hand around John's hard member and fondled and pumped and he came with a cry of "John!" and a moment later John came hard and fast and his hands let go and they slipped into the water.

Sherlock was aware sooner than John that they were underwater and he quickly turned over, still inside John, an arm wrapped around John's chest and quickly enough they lay back in the bath, John leaning his back against Sherlock's chest and Sherlock holding John gently.

John caught his breath and said slightly breathlessly "Don't you ever forget about my cock again. That was bloody torture for a moment there."

Sherlock kissed John's ear "I'm really sorry, my love. You were just so hot and tight."

John patted Sherlock's hand and let the taller man's member slip out of him.

The languidly soaped each other down, quite tired, but they'd forgotten to wash properly before having sex so it needed to be done.

"Bed time now and Christmas tomorrow." John said and kissed Sherlock's soft lips gently before getting out and wrapping a towel around himself.

"Yeah." Sherlock said and got out; he pulled the plug out, sprayed some bleach and generally washed the bath tub to get rid of their… exploits.

"Sherlock." John said.

"Hmm?" Sherlock looked up at his man.

"We only have one towel. The other is in our room." John said.

Sherlock sighed in irritation but simply walked, stark naked, from the bathroom to their bedroom. John, with wide eyes, jogged after him and once they were in Sherlock dried himself off with the towel.

Later that night they lay curled up in bed, Sherlock spooning John happily.

John looked over at the clock and said "Merry Christmas, Sherlock."

"Merry Christmas, John." Sherlock said and kissed John's neck gently, then relaxed into a sleep, feeling his husband entwine his hands with his.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

Sherlock was first to wake up, he smiled, content in the arms of his lover. John was holding him gently but securely.

"John?" Sherlock called out.

"Hmm?" John asked.

"RISE AND SHINE, LAZIES!" Harry ran into the room and yanked the covers off of them then ran out again shouting "Merry Christmas!"

"HARRY!" John protested and curled up closer to his husband.

"Merry Christmas, John." Sherlock said.

John's face went from grumpy to happy in a split second "Merry Christmas!" he smiled and kissed Sherlock.

They were soon dragged downstairs by Harry. They found everyone was already up. Ron, Kathy, Alan, Julie, Mycroft, Harry, and Clara were all sat on the sofas facing the Christmas tree.

"Sorry, were you waiting for us?" John frowned.

"Not to worry, we only go down here two minutes ago. Harry is just insistent." Alan said.

John nodded in understanding and sat on an armchair with Sherlock, they just managed to fit together side-by-side. Sherlock paid no attention to anyone else; he just started playing with John's hair.

"Presents!" Harry started handing the ones from their parents out. They got through them quite quickly. They had a lot less than when they were little. The children then gave their parents and siblings presents and soon they were just down to a few presents.

John slipped off of the sofa and crawled under the tree to get Sherlock's. Sherlock admired the absolutely fantastic view of John's arse he had.

"Sherlock, subtlety would be appreciated." Mycroft said.

"Shut up, Mycroft. I'm trying to concentrate on John's arse." Sherlock frowned.

John sat up straight in an instant as soon as he was aware of what was going on "Sherlock!"

"What?" Sherlock asked obliviously. John just tutted but was soon happy again as he sat beside his husband and passed him his present.

"Ohh, what have you got him this year. You two are normally good at gifts for each other." Harry commented.

Sherlock inspected the present and grinned then opened it quickly.

"John! This is brilliant!" Sherlock grinned as he held up a book.

"What is it?" Clara frowned.

"A record of crime in the whole of the United Kingdom in the past one hundred years! He's been hanging around the book shop near out University for weeks now, trying to flick through the book. But the shopkeeper keeps chucking him out." John smiled proudly as he watched Sherlock flick through it.

Seeing his husband buzzing with delight at his present filled John's heart with warmth.

"I wrote a little something on the first page." John said.

Sherlock went immediately to that page and smiled as he read the message out "Dear Sherlock, Merry Christmas! Love from, John."

"Thank you, John." Sherlock said, looking into John's eyes. John smiled and Sherlock pulled him in for a kiss.

"Keep it PG, guys!" Harry said.

John stuck two fingers up at her and grinned through the kiss. But they did soon pull away and leant their foreheads together "Maybe I can read it and sit in your restaurant." Sherlock suggested.

"That would be lovely." John smiled.

"Now!" Sherlock pulled away and went over to the tree "To my presents for you."

Sherlock handed John two presents "Ohh, two, you have spoiled me." John smiled and ripped open the first. It was a book.

"It's the best book out there for what you want to do. Any medical jobs in the army, what you have to do, what grades you have to get, particular courses or little things you can do to get where you want to be in the future." Sherlock explained.

John looked down at the army medics book in his lap with awe. Sherlock had always said that he'd support John in what he wanted, but John knew the army was a bit delicate. Sherlock was so scared of John getting hurt or killed that he knew he wasn't happy about it. But this… this was… the acceptance and encouragement.

Sherlock was stood looking down at his John with those curious incredibly intelligent eyes. John looked up at Sherlock and a big smile appeared on the blonde's face.

"Thank you!" John stood and hugged Sherlock tightly, burying his face in his neck and holding him so tight.

"You're welcome." Sherlock said and held John just as tightly.

John pulled his face out of Sherlock's neck and gave him a kiss. Sherlock smiled and relaxed.

"Oh, the other present!" John smiled and they both sat on the armchair.

"If that one got a hug and a kiss, this one better be good." Harry said.

John ripped open the packaging and his eyes widened as lots of things tumbled to the ground. Then as his eyes took in all these things on the floor his cheeks went an almighty shade of red and his mouth fell open in shock.

"What the fuck?" Harry said.

"It's for later, John." Sherlock said with a smile, seemingly oblivious to everyone being silent and wide-eyed.

On the floor, lay many, many things.

"I went on the durex website and found they do lots more lubes and such than you would find in the normal supermarket. They do ones that increase sensitivity, and I bought a range so that we could experiment!" Sherlock elaborated.

John couldn't take his eyes off of the presents. There were lots of tubes and boxes with words like 'play' and 'sensual' and 'sexy' jumping out at him.

"And, I bought you this, and this wasn't from that website!" Sherlock picked up a pair of underwear, red, and obviously tight fitting.

"Right." John stood up, turned to Sherlock and stood in a very military stance facing him "Pack this stuff away and get rid of it." He said, he was quiet, but that was what was scary, he was so angry, he didn't even shout.

Everyone watched as John stalked away.

Sherlock frowned and turned to his parents "What did I do wrong?" he asked, rather innocently, which was odd assuming he was holding a pair of pants and at his feet lay lots of lubes.

"Sherlock… collect all that stuff together and put it away." Ron was the first person able to speak.

Sherlock looked really rather put out. But he didn't look embarrassed. He picked all the stuff up and though everyone in the room was still a bit shocked and not entirely happy, they did feel a little sad watching Sherlock crouch and collect everything. The man did try; he just didn't seem to ever have a complete grasp as to what was right to do in front of people and what was wrong to do. Well, he understood in some respects, but he thought it was stupid. He just… was so happy to be himself and not let others' feelings towards his behaviour bother him that he had gone wrong this Christmas.

Once everything was collected together and Sherlock put it all in a Christmas bag of his he turned back to his parents "Will you tell me now what I did wrong?"

"You embarrassed him. Immensely." Kathy said "And you've made us feel awkward."

"But why? We all do this and use this stuff." Sherlock was at a loss.

"I know. We all know. Of course, but it's just not something that you parade around in front of family or friends or other people. It's private." Kathy said gently.

"We are private. We've never had sex or anything similar in front of anyone, that's just for me and John alone." Sherlock said.

"Yes, but things we use in the act gives connotation to the act of it and makes everyone very aware of it going on. It's okay, and it's normal for people to do this, especially of your age and in your relationship status. But it's not something that people think about, or like to think about, especially one's family. And giving him all this stuff in front of us all has embarrassed him." Kathy explained.

Sherlock sat with a sigh "But I thought he'd like it. And we give gifts around the tree. That's tradition. Ugh, I really don't understand society." He complained.

"Are you going to go and talk to John?" Julie asked.

"He won't want to talk to me." Sherlock said quietly.

"Sherlock, you have done something… not good here. But you have done something very lovely, buying him that book, he was really happy with that." Alan said.

"I know." Sherlock sighed and got up, he collected together all of his and John's presents and made his way up to their room.

He found John lying on the bed on his side, his legs curled up and his arms crossed.

"John." Sherlock said and sat just behind him.

"Did you get rid of it?" John asked.

"John, I'm sorry for embarrassing you on Christmas Day." Sherlock said "I didn't understand that it would have caused the awkward atmosphere and your embarrassment."

John sighed "I know."

"You do?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes. I know you." John said with a tiny smile.

"Was that a smile?" Sherlock bent over John with a grin.

"No." John was fighting off the muscles in his cheeks trying to make him grin too.

"You smiled!" Sherlock's eyes were bright with joy.

"Maybe." John settled "Sherlock… just, a little discretion when it comes to sex would be appreciated."

"Okay, I'll try. And does that mean you're not angry anymore and you've forgiven me?" Sherlock asked.

"I suppose so." John smiled.

"Good! Then you'll be okay if I get these out here!" Sherlock pulled over the Christmas bag and emptied it out beside John on the bed. John sat up and faced his husband "No, we can't use that stuff! Now I know they know I don't really feel comfortable." John explained.

"But they think I've gotten rid of it all, they'll have presumed I'd have put it all in the bin like you'd asked." Sherlock said.

John's face went from hesitant defeat to mischievous happiness in moments.

"Well, then… how about we start experimenting later and right now I'll put these new pants on?" John asked.

"Yes! Can you wear them with the jeans I really like on you, the ones that fit well around your arse?" Sherlock asked excitedly.

"Sherlock, you will be getting off on the power of knowledge all day, won't you?" John raised an eyebrow.

"Of course! Well, not exactly 'get off' as in masturbate, but it will bring me thoughts of pleasure." Sherlock nodded.

John took the pants from Sherlock, gave him a kiss, then changed into them. Sherlock was so busy insistently staring at John's crotch and arse that he didn't notice that John had walked to the wardrobe.

"I've got a little something for you." John said.

"Hmm?" Sherlock asked, his eyes now just staring at John's tight fitted pants.

"My eyes are up here, darling." John said.

Sherlock blinked and looked up at John who was smirking rather smugly.

"Here." John handed Sherlock a wrapped present. The man opened it rather delicately while his husband sat beside him.

"Ohh, interesting." Sherlock said with a raised eyebrow.

"You like?" John asked.

"The colour is nice, as is the material. I don't often wear them this tight though, it should be an interesting experiment as to how both of us feel with me wearing this." Sherlock said. In his hands were black silk boxers, they looked rather small, but the label said 'tight fitting'.

"Well, go and put them on." John smiled. Sherlock pulled his pyjama trousers off and slipped into the pants.

"They feel nice." Sherlock walked around the room and John watched him intently, taking the image in.

"The look nice too." John breathed.

"I am aware of your feelings towards them, John. Your cheeks are flushed, your pupils dilated." Sherlock noted.

They got properly dressed and went downstairs; both of them stole cheeky glances at the other's arse and even a few touches when nobody would notice.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you! Sorry for the delay, but YAY, did everyone see the Martin and Benedict grape picture, hilarious!**

On Christmas evening John was stood in the kitchen talking to his mum and Auntie Kathy about the friends he and Sherlock had made when Sherlock slinked in and stood happily beside his husband.

"John was just telling us about your friends! I'm so glad you've got others around you who you're friendly with!" Kathy smiled.

Sherlock nodded "They're okay."

John continued to talk and Sherlock had his hand at the small of his back. The genius slowly slid it down to the waistband and under. Once he had his hand inside John's pants he smiled.

John could feel Sherlock's cold hand down his trousers on his bum and didn't want to say anything, feeling he'd had enough embarrassment concerning sex this week to last him a lifetime. Suddenly Sherlock started feeling around and he gently pushed a finger between John's cleft and into his tight hole.

John made a high pitched noise like "Hmngh!" and gripped onto the counter beside him.

"John?" Julie frowned.

John looked up at Sherlock with wide eyes and Sherlock smiled innocently back.

The reason for John's reaction was because Sherlock seemed to have a substance on that finger.

Lube.

"I hate you so much." John said.

Sherlock grinned.

"John! He's your husband, don't say that!" Julie protested.

"Oh, he doesn't mean it, auntie Julie. Come on, John, let's go to bed, I'm tired." Sherlock winked at John, proud of his 'subtlety'.

Sherlock gave him a meaningful stare and withdrew his hand from John's trousers.

John made his way upstairs with Sherlock after saying goodnight to his parents. About half way up the stairs John grabbed onto the banister and put a hand to his arse.

"Quite alright there, love?" Sherlock asked, standing just behind his husband.

"What lube did you use?" John asked.

"The tingling one." Sherlock smiled.

"Oh my-Ah!" John's eyes were dilated, his knuckles were white from his strong grip on the banister and the hand on his arse was tight.

"Need help, John?" Sherlock asked.

"No… yes, God, yes, carry me upstairs!" John said.

Sherlock moved around John then lifted him into his arms, John wrapped his legs around his waist.

"Does it feel good?" Sherlock queried as he walked upstairs.

John just moaned into Sherlock's neck, the short man could feel this tingly tickly wonderful sensation just inside and it was driving him crazy!

Sherlock made it to their room and shut the door behind them. He lowered John onto the bed and they both stripped off in a frenzy. John pulled Sherlock down onto him with his legs open so Sherlock settled right between them.

"John!" Sherlock called out in surprise.

"Oh, God! Please, Sherlock! Fuck me! Make love to me! Please!" John gripped onto Sherlock's bare back.

"Hmm, this lube is incredibly effective." Sherlock mused as John was mouthing at his neck and moaning and groaning.

"Sherlock!" John almost shouted in urgency.

"Alright, okay, I'm here." Sherlock said and he moved his hand down to John's backside and pressed a finger into his lubed up hole.

John shouted out incoherently with his eyes screwed up. His senses where the lube was were heightened and with Sherlock's finger now stretching him John was close to ecstasy.

"Faster! Jesus, Sher, please, I'm not a virgin!" John said.

"John, I'm not going to cause you pain." Sherlock said as he added a second finger. He didn't even have to move his hand, John was riding Sherlock's fingers himself.

"One more then you can hurry up and make love to MEEeee!" John's pupils were incredibly dilated and he threw his head back as Sherlock's finger brushed his prostate.

Sherlock was careful to ensure he knew John was open enough before he withdrew his fingers. Goodness, seeing his husband so undone almost made Sherlock cum there and then.

Sherlock entered John slowly but after a few thrusts John seemed to think it wasn't enough, so the blonde flipped them over so he was ontop of Sherlock and he used his hands, planted firmly on Sherlock's sweaty chest, to help him move up and down and get the right angles.

"Oh, JOHN!" Sherlock shouted as the lube had started to affect his hard member.

John was grunting and moaning and it did not take them long at all to reach their climax, shouting each other's names and then going limp as they came down from their highs.

"S…Sherlock…" John whispered as he pulled out.

"Mmm?" Sherlock asked tiredly.

"I need a shower… to get this lube… out." John said.

Sherlock and John stumbled to the bathroom, holding onto each other to steady themselves. Both of them could still fell the tingling of the lube doing it's work on their bodies, and it didn't feel as pleasurable now they had finished.

Once in the shower they helped wash each other slowly, both just wanting to go to bed.

About ten minutes later they both fell onto the bed and cuddled up together.

"Did you like it?" Sherlock asked.

"Well, it was effective, but if we ever use that again we need to be a bit more prepared, I was too busy thinking 'oh shit, I need you in me right now' and I was so stimulated and urgent it was difficult to 'enjoy' it, per say, but if we're a little less rushed it could be good." John explained.

"Interesting, I agree." Sherlock said.

"Oh, crap…" John groaned.

"What?" Sherlock asked, rubbing John's back.

"We were pretty loud, you don't think anyone heard, do you?" John asked.

"It is highly possible they did, but who cares?" Sherlock asked.

John just groaned and buried his face in Sherlock's chest "Night, Sherlock, love you." He sighed.

"I love you too. Goodnight." Sherlock pressed a kiss to John's forehead and they fell asleep together.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

On New Year's Eve the Watsons and Holmes had organised a bit party for the countdown to the New Year.

"Boys! People will arrive soon! Smarten up and come downstairs." Kathy called upstairs.

John and Sherlock got into some nice and comfy clothes then went downstairs.

In the back garden it was surprisingly warmish. But that may be because of the bonfire… There were tables and chairs and lights and music and it looked lovely.

The people invited were friends and relatives, and they soon had a full-house. They'd decided to have it at the Holmes'.

"I hate these things." Sherlock said and straightened his tie as he and John stood on the patio looking over the garden at the guests.

"I know, but I'm here, it might be fun. And, you get a good snog at twelve o'clock." John commented.

"Hmm, well, I look forward to it." Sherlock said.

"John!" John's Uncle cheerfully wandered over to them.

"Good to see you! It's been so long!" he had a drink in his hand and rosy cheeks.

"Evening, Uncle Rich." John smiled.

"You at Uni?" Rich asked.

"Yep, studying medicine." John smiled, he didn't know his Uncle Rich that well, he'd only met him a few times in his life, the man was a traveller.

"That's good. And whose this?" he asked, gesturing to Sherlock.

"This is Sherlock… haven't you met him?" John frowned.

"Nah, not good with remembering passing people." Rich waved nonchalantly.

"Oh, well, this is my husband, Sherlock." John explained.

"Oh! Well, nice to meet you, Shortcock." The man said seriously and held out his hand for Sherlock to take.

John doubled over with laughter, wiping his eyes and gripping his sides.

"What?" Rich asked.

"My name is 'Sherlock', sir." Sherlock corrected him and poked John in the side.

"No need to call me 'sir'." Rich waved him off and when John managed to compose himself (Well, composed as in giggling slightly every now and then) Rich started to talk about his endeavours.

"I'm quite the lady's man myself, you see. Nothing like my brother, your dear old dad, he's committed, nah, I don't like that lifestyle, but though I've been with many women in my time in so many places in the world, I have dabbled with men." John had been taking a sip of wine but it nearly went up his nose as he choked.

"Sorry?" he asked through splutters.

"Oh, don't be uptight, John. Sex is just a part of life. I see why you like a good bonking from a man, it can be enjoyable." Rich said.

"Yes, it can be, can't it?" Sherlock smiled, it seemed he'd found someone in this massive world who actually didn't mind talking about all aspects of life.

"Oh look, dad wants me to help with the…" John sped away and found his mum and dad by the buffet.

"Escaped my brother? Nice one." Alan grinned.

"Oh, God, it was both hilarious and incredibly embarrassing." John covered his face with his hands.

"What did he do?" Alan sighed.

"Well, he didn't know who Sherlock was because he hasn't been around for well, ever. And anyway, he got Sherlock's name wrong and called him, excuse my language, 'Shortcock'." John explained.

Both Alan and Julie laughed at that.

"I know, that was the funny bit. But then he started talking about himself being a lady's man but understanding why I enjoyed a… he used the word 'bonking'… from a man." John was blushing at the memory.

"My brother has no subtlety; he's also not the brightest bulb in the box, and he's very… explicit. But he's a right laugh at parties." Alan smiled.

"Oh, God, what are they doing?" Julie looked with mortification over at Sherlock and her brother-in-law.

John turned to look with trepidation; he knew it wouldn't be good. His eyes met the sight of Rich and Sherlock seemingly using hand gestures to show each other sex techniques.

"Right, I'll go and separate them." John said "People are starting to realise what they're talking about."

John sped over to the pair and overheard Sherlock saying "Yeah, John likes that, have you ever used that technique, obviously you have to be on top."

"Yes, I believe I tried it while in a three-way with a man and a woman. The guy, I believe this was in Tokyo, loved it." Rich said enthusiastically.

John could feel heat rising fast in his cheeks.

"Hey, Sherlock, do you want to eat?" John joined them.

"No, I'm not hungry." Sherlock said.

"Sherlock, please." John nodded toward the food table desperately.

"So, John, I hear you alternate, but come on, you must prefer one position, what's your favourite, top or bottom?" Rich asked.

"I prefer keeping that to myself." John said with an awkward smile and he pulled on Sherlock's arm, the man soon got the hint and with a wave to Rich they went to the buffet table.

"Oh my God." John groaned, his eyes screwed shut and leant his forehead against Sherlock's chest.

"It's alright, John. I didn't say anything about our sex life in front of anyone who would embarrass you with the facts, Rich is a very open-minded man, and we were just discussing positions and techniques. You know, it's good to talk to others about these things; I now have a few more things I'd like to try with you, would you be up for standing-"John cut him off with a louder groan.

"Are you alright, John?" Kathy asked as she passed them "Fine, thanks." He said without taking his head out of Sherlock's shirt.

"Come on, John, let's dance." Sherlock pulled John by the hand into the dance area. John soon let go of what had happened and just danced with his husband.

"By the way, Rich got it incredibly wrong." John said quietly.

"What?" Sherlock asked.

"You most definitely don't have a short cock." John whispered.

Sherlock chuckled and John smirked.

As Sherlock danced he watched John's face, took in every detail, John was smiling, this dance was quite quick but as it slowed they came closer together and held each other gently as they swayed.

"Ten… Nine… Eight… Seven… Six… Five… Four… Three… Two… ONE!" Everyone counted, as did John and Sherlock, their foreheads pressed together, looking into each other's eyes, when they reached one they crushed their lips together and, with no hesitancy, kissed with fiery passion and love, their tongues entwining and dancing together their hands travelling up and down each other's back and sides.

"Happy New Year, Sherlock." John whispered as he pulled away.

"Happy New Year, John." Sherlock smiled and they pressed their lips together again.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you! **

They'd gone up to their bedroom after the countdown, hand-in-hand. Once they were inside the room with the door shut John said "Slow tonight?"

"Yeah, that'll be nice." Sherlock nodded.

They undressed and crawled onto the bed. John lay on his back and Sherlock climbed on top of him, settling between John's thighs.

"You are the most beautiful person." Sherlock said and kissed John's ear, John moaned and wrapped his arms around Sherlock's back, feeling that smooth skin.

"Come on, love, take me." John said softly, reaching over to the bed-side table for some lube, he found an ordinary tube and squirted it onto his hand then reached down between his and Sherlock's bodies and covered Sherlock's hard member in it while Sherlock started preparing him.

Once they were both ready Sherlock slowly entered John, his husband underneath moaning in delight, his hands gripping Sherlock's back.

"Ugh, more." He whispered.

Sherlock kissed him gently as he eased the rest of his member in, their tongues slid together, soft and slow and exploring.

Once he was all the way in Sherlock moved at a gentle speed but got his aim right and hit John's prostate with every thrust. John's head lolled back and he groaned, his back arching slowly. Sherlock pressed gentle kisses down his neck, his tongue lingering on John's pulse-point, feeling that wonderful heart beating fast.

"J…just a bit harder." John breathed, his hands gently and lovingly running along Sherlock's back.

Sherlock thrust a little harder and John gave a pleasured groan. Sherlock felt so much bliss and pleasure; thrusting into his husband and watching his beautiful face react to the stimulation. Sherlock lowered his head and nuzzled into John's neck, licking and kissing gently and moaning as his climax built.

John arched his back and his hips moved in complete abandon as he shouted out, climaxing with his lover's name all he could say. Sherlock filled him moments later and they languidly separated and lay down tiredly, cuddling. Sherlock rested his head on John's sweaty chest and they just stayed in that little world of just skin and them and warmth and love and passion.

They slowly moved under the covers to stay warm, after cleaning themselves up a bit Sherlock lay on his side and John curled himself around his husband, keeping him warm. Sherlock felt so secure with John's arm around his waist, that strong but gentle hand placed at the bottom of his stomach, moving slightly every now and then, sometimes rubbing little circles in his skin.

"Night night, love you." John said and kissed the back of Sherlock's neck. Sherlock smiled and put his hand on top of John's which lay on his stomach, their fingers linked and Sherlock said "Love you too, goodnight."

They were just settling down to sleep, drifting into dreamland when there was a knock on their door. Sherlock groaned and John sighed and called out "Who is it?" and pulled the duvet up to cover their shoulders, he also checked they were completely covered.

"Rich. Everyone's settling down for the night and they said you guys had space." He called through.

John sighed and said "Give us a minute!"

"Ah! I'll go get myself a cup of tea then I'll be back." Rich said and left.

John got up and managed to stumble into some pyjama trousers and a shirt. He chucked Sherlock some pyjamas too and the man slowly put them on. "When did we agree to this?" Sherlock asked.

"Probably at some point this morning when we were barely awake or you just weren't bothering to listen. There are a lot of people needing places to sleep." John said and climbed back into bed beside his husband.

They returned to their original spooning position and a few seconds later Richard knocked and with a "come in" entered. He had a rucksack, a mug of tea and that was it.

John pulled his face out of Sherlock's neck and said "Do you have something to sleep on?"

"Yeah, I go camping and such a lot, it goes hand-in-hand with the travelling. So I have a sleeping mat and a sleeping bag." He started unpacking his rucksack and unravelling the mat.

"Are you sure you won't be uncomfortable? I'm sure my parents may have some extra blankets or a mattress to cushion the floor even more." John suggested.

"I'm fine. This is actually comfortable in my book. A lot of people get bad backs, but not me. And also, it's nice and warm and peaceful, I'll be very comfortable." He said.

He laid his mat and sleeping bag beside John's bed; both Sherlock and John were facing him.

"I hope I don't disturb you. Oh, and unlike your dad, John, I don't snore." Rich smirked and got his pyjamas and toothbrush out of his rucksack.

"The bathroom is two doors down from here." John guided.

"Thanks." He left.

"Well, we could have got worse. The aunt on your mother's side had the food that could cause flatulence, and then there's your younger cousins. At least we got a rather quiet adult." Sherlock said.

"Yeah. I heard my aunt is sleeping in Harry's room." John grinned.

"That thought will send you to sleep with a big grin on your face, won't it?" Sherlock grinned.

"Oh yes." John nodded.

Rich returned and settled himself in his sleeping bag and ready for bed, John switched the bed side lamp off and the room plummeted into darkness.

There was two minutes of silence when suddenly Rich said "It smells like sex in here."

"John and I had sex just before you knocked." Sherlock said.

"Sherlock!" John protested.

"What?" Sherlock asked.

John sighed and buried his face in Sherlock's back in fatigue and exasperation.

"You're a lot like your dad, John. Not just in looks, I mean, you're almost the spitting image of him, but I can see him in your personality. Though I must say, you're also not like him at all in some respects." Rich commented fondly.

"Thanks." John mumbled.

"Is sex with a genius different from sex with a normal person?" Richard pondered aloud.

John's eyes widened "You can't ask that!" he exclaimed.

"Why? It's a valid question." Rich said.

"Well… I don't know. Sherlock is the only person I've ever had sex with." John said, he could feel his face flushing and was very happy the lights were turned off.

"That's… nice, I suppose. Only being with one person." Rich said "Not my kind of lifestyle, but you know, whatever floats your boat." He added.

"Yep. Can we go to sleep now?" John asked.

"Ah, post-coital tiredness. Of course." Rich said.

"I don't think it's that, Richard, more embarrassment and wanting to stop the flow of conversation." Sherlock explained.

John sighed "If you two don't stop talking I'll find somewhere else to sleep."

"Where are you going to go, John? In with your sister and aunt?" Sherlock asked, a smirk evident in his tone.

"Oh, I wouldn't if I were you, I heard she ate the farty food." Rich said in warning.

Sherlock and John laughed "Yeah, we heard." John said. Quiet fell over the room comfortably and the three fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

Sherlock woke up quite contently in the arms of his husband, they hadn't changed in position much, John was still spooning him, his arms wrapped around Sherlock's waist, one hand slightly under the waistband of his pyjama trousers, settled just above his genitals, but not touching.

The genius opened his eyes and found the room dim with morning light.

"Morning." Rich said.

Sherlock's eyes flickered down to him.

"You don't sleep well." Sherlock stated.

"Quite correct, never have really. But oh well, I can sleep when I'm dead." The man chuckled.

"Indeed, I don't much enjoy sleeping; I find I don't need to. But I do enjoy sleeping with John." Sherlock explained.

"I can tell. Just a few minutes ago, it seemed you were just gaining consciousness; you turned your head around and gave him a kiss. Quite sweet, actually." Rich commented.

"That's interesting." Sherlock said "Sleeping habits are odd; I hope to do some more research on them in time."

"Don't get me wrong, Sherlock. I think it's brilliant that you and John are so committed and you've never been with anyone else, it's nice. But, I'm curious, wouldn't a genius, a man of logic and science, want to know more about the sexual and romantic world. You know, what's it like to be in a woman, in a man, things like that?" Rich asked.

"No. John is really quite open to new ideas in both the romantic and sexual departments so we have experimented, for example one time we did an experiment to see if I could make John orgasm without touching him and only using my voice, it worked. But I'm not that much of a sexual being. I love having sex with John, it's brilliant, and I wouldn't like to go without it. But I have no sexual desire or feelings for anyone else, never have. And though many people in committed relationships haven't done anything with another, I know that many have the desire. I have never had desire for anyone but John. And I doubt I will… if I didn't have John, I'd probably never have sex, probably think myself asexual. But John is my exception. And though I do like to do things in the cause of science, I don't like the thought of doing such acts with other people. A lot of people have sex; I can get all the information I need from them." Sherlock explained.

"Ah, well, you're very good at explaining things." Rich said "Have you and John ever fucked so hard it's hurt?" he asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Sherlock asked curiously.

"I haven't met many people who are as open as you; it's nice to ask these questions and not get slapped or ignored." Rich said.

"Ah, I understand. And no, we haven't fucked so hard it's hurt at the time, but we have had a few times when it's been sore afterwards." Sherlock explained.

John slowly blinked his eyes open until he was awake, sounds soon became clearer and he heard his husband and uncle chatting.

"Yeah, I mean, taking is really good, but giving is wonderful, I like watching John, one's lover's face when they're being stimulated is just gorgeous, you know?" Sherlock was saying.

"I know." Rich said.

"What the hell?" John groaned.

"Ah, you're awake. Good morning." Sherlock smiled, he rolled over and kissed John. After a few moment John pulled away "Why were you talking about the enjoyable things in sex?" John asked.

"Because it's an interesting topic, not just getting pleasure from the feel but from what we see and hear as well." Sherlock answered innocently.

John sighed "Right… well, I think I'll get up now." He was about to get up when Sherlock pulled him back down "What about our morning cuddle? Morning snog?" Sherlock asked.

At Sherlock's pout John kissed him gently then hugged him, then pulled away and got up.

"Oh, I wanted more." Sherlock moaned.

"Tough." John smiled and left to get in the shower.

Later in the day John was lying on the sofa while he talked to an aunt and some cousins about his time at University. Sherlock walked past the living room and stopped when he heard his husband's voice. He grinned, jogged to the back of the sofa then jumped over it and landed on his beloved.

"What the f-Sherlock!" John said with surprise, his husband straddling his waist.

"Good afternoon, John." Sherlock grinned.

John's face broke into a smile "Good afternoon, love." He took Sherlock's hands and played with them happily "What have you been up to this morning? I haven't seen you around." John asked.

"Nothing much." Sherlock said.

"Ohh, that sounds ominous." John raised his eyebrows.

"Mmm, well maybe I did a bit of experimenting on one of your sister's blouses." Sherlock shrugged.

John chuckled; at least it wasn't his clothing this time.

"Sherlock, thinking of getting off of John's lap any time soon? I don't want my children seeing this." The Aunt interrupted, giving her teenage girls sideways looks.

"It's okay, mum." One said.

"Well, you see, if you don't like what you see then don't look." Sherlock stated, he leant over and buried his face in John's neck, humming as he pressed his lips against John's soft skin, inhaling that wonderful smell.

John knew he should push Sherlock away; they were in the middle of the living room. But he couldn't, what Sherlock was doing to his neck was glorious. He buried one hand in Sherlock's hair and the other grabbed the man's arse.

Sherlock felt chuffed with himself, he ground his hips down on John's and got a positively delightful exclamation from his husband.

"Boys, take it to the bedroom." Ron said as he walked through to get to the kitchen.

"Busy." Sherlock mumbled absent-mindedly into his husband's neck.

"Boys, I said bedroom and I mean it. I don't care for a bit of kissing, but this is a bit beyond that. If you're going to continue then take it up to your room." Ron said a little more sharply.

Sherlock groaned and stopped moving, slumping against John.

"I'm bored." Sherlock decided and rested his head on John's heart.

"Oh, so no upstairs?" John asked.

"No." Sherlock stated.

"Fine." John sighed.

"Yes." Sherlock said while staring across the room at the sixteen year old girl.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"You were wondering whether sex is good." Sherlock stated.

"Sherlock!" John admonished.

"No I wasn't." The girl rambled.

"Yes, you were." Sherlock stated.

"Anyway, back to Uni soon." John changed the subject.

"It's University, John, please refrain from calling it 'Uni', it does irritate me so." Sherlock sighed.

"Ohh, someone's being pedantic today." John teased.

"I am not in a patient state." Sherlock explained.

"I can see that." John huffed a laugh.

"I'm going to do some more experiments with chlorine." Sherlock stated, pushed up and left without another word.

"He's an odd one." John's aunt commented.

"I know." John smiled fondly.

"You loooove him." One of the teens sang with a smug grin.

John threw a cushion at her "Of course I bloody do." He grinned.

"They had really loud sex a few nights ago. Clara and I couldn't sleep." Harry said as she slouched in.

"Shut up, Harry!" John said and threw a cushion at her then lay back down only to find he had no more cushions to rest his head on so he just lay there and pouted.

**Author's note:**

**This is a message for a guest reviewer 'Doobie'. Firstly, if you want to discuss the language used in my fanfictions, please don't do so as a guest, if you have such a problem, discuss it with me and we can see what we can do. Yes, I try to aim for the subtler words, like 'member' rather than 'cock'. And yes, I may use the word 'content' a lot too. Don't worry, for the word content, I shall have a look in a Thesaurus and see if I can get some new words to play with. But to be honest, I don't feel comfortable writing 'cock' in a fanfiction like this. Yes, they have sex, but I started writing this when they were five, and this started out rated 'T'. Also, this is the first series and fanfiction as a whole that I have ever written explicit sexual content for and therefore it's not as explicit and blunt in words as many fanfictions can be. So, thanks for the constructive criticism, I'll try to think of other words, but this isn't some randy hard core smut-fest, and if you want that then this isn't the place to be. If you dislike my fanfiction, then don't read it, that's not a problem. But don't come into my review box anonymously saying if you see the words 'member' or 'content' you're going to punch yourself in the face. I have no problem if you come into my ask box, anon or not, and give me constructive criticism. Like "hi, can you try using more variable words, you keep repeating 'member' and 'content' thanks." That's fine! Just don't flame me. This is my work and I try my best. I welcome constructive criticism, but not in the form of flames. Thank you.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you! And thanks for all your support, guys, I really appreciate it!**

After spending time with their family Sherlock and John returned to University. John was in the library one afternoon before university started back up, Sherlock came to find him.

"I've finished my experiment. What are you doing?" Sherlock asked, sitting beside his husband.

"I'm just doing some research into the army, I want to know if I can train and maybe do some work here while at University, you know? Get some experience, things like that." John said absent-mindedly while clicking through the net.

"Oh." Sherlock said.

"Sherlock, you know I want this." John commented.

"I know, and that's fine… but it doesn't mean I'm not sad or worried." Sherlock protested.

John nodded and continued looking through the websites "Look, I can do some training, be in the army, but also stay at University. Just because you're in the army doesn't mean you're in a war. I can stay here, do some training and bits and bobs, and then when I've got my degree and all this medical stuff done, hopefully, I can be an army surgeon." John smiled, pointing at the screen.

"That sounds good." Sherlock stated.

"Hmm, right up my street. The nearest British army corps place isn't too far from here, I think I'll check it out." John checked his watch and nodded "It's early; I have time to go there now! Want to come?" John asked.

"No." Sherlock said.

"Oh… alright. Well, I've got to go and catch the bus now. And you said you wanted to learn to drive, why don't you have a look on the internet about that?" John suggested as he stood up and put his coat on, checking he had his phone and bus pass.

"Sure." Sherlock took over John's chair.

"See you later; hopefully I'll be home by tea time." John kissed Sherlock quickly and left at a jog, but slowed down briefly as he was almost shouted at by the librarian.

John walked through to a rather majestic stone building, he went up to the reception area where a woman in formal army dress was sat.

"Hello." John cleared his throat and got her attention.

She looked up at him "Good afternoon, what can I do for you, young man?" she asked.

"I'd like to get some information on training and courses. I go to University, I'm doing a five year medical course and I want to be an army surgeon. And I was just wondering if there was anything I could do here alongside my University stuff. I have a job on Fridays, but other than that I'm free all evenings and weekends." John explained.

"Ah, well, we do have a few courses that you may be interested in. If you'd like to talk to someone a bit more informed, follow me." She smiled and led him through a few corridors and to an office. Inside, a man with a moustache was sat in his office, also in army uniform.

"Sir, this young lad is looking for courses or training programmes to do alongside his University courses." She explained.

"Ah, come in, laddie." The Scotsman said.

John entered and sat down once asked to.

"So, tell me all I need to know and I'll see what I can do for you." The man said as the receptionist left.

"Well, when I'm older I want to be an army surgeon. Right now I am at University with a one-day job at a restaurant on a Friday evening. I thought that I want to do something to get into the army, get some experience. I was wondering what there is available with someone with my current circumstances." John explained.

"Right, and you went on the internet, yes?" the man asked.

"Yep, it had some information, but I wanted more." John explained.

"Right you are. So, how about this? I put you on a two week course, we take you to army camp for the duration. On this course you get taught all you need to know, also experience things, see how fit you are, what you need to be capable of doing, just give you a taste of what it's like. Then you go home and carry on with your Uni course and work and keep that fitness up, keep checking you're on track with your school work. And once you've got your medical degree then you can come and apply for a job as a medic or surgeon. With your pretty full schedule that's all I can offer. Quite a few people go to army Universities, few that there are in this county, but there are some. Were you not aware?" The man asked.

"Oh, that sounds good. And yes, I was aware, I got into one of them, but I wanted to go to the Uni I'm at now for personal reasons." John explained.

"Alright then. So, the next course is… in three weeks. If you could organise it with your University and workplace then give me a call, I'll sign you up and I'll email you all the details." The man said.

"Oh, that'd be great. Thank you. I think I can take a break, I have people in every class to catch up from and I did have a friend who missed 3 weeks of Uni, it didn't impact too much because she had help getting back to speed. So yeah, I'll sort it. Thank you, sir." John stood up, shook his hand, and left.

On his way back to University he stopped off at his work and booked two Fridays off, then went to University, sorted out having 2 weeks off, then jogged happily up to his dorm, hoping to find his husband.

When he entered he found Sherlock sat at their desk doing an essay.

"I'm back!" John said and jumped into explaining everything.

"Two weeks?" Sherlock asked once John had finished.

"Yeah, I know, it's a long time. But I'll be able to call you." John said.

"I suppose. I bought you something!" Sherlock got up and grabbed a bag from the bed.

"Oh, you didn't have to." John blushed.

"I wanted to." Sherlock justified himself and pulled something out of the bag and unfolded a pair of briefs. Underwear with the green army combat pattern on them.

"I wanted to show you that I support you." Sherlock smiled.

"You wanted to show that you support me by buying me army-pattern underwear…?" John asked incredulously.

"…Yes?" Sherlock tried.

"You are brilliant." John's face broke out into a grin and he ran over and kissed Sherlock happily.

Sherlock pulled away after a minute "Now, let's try these on for size." He smirked.

John giggled and started undressing while under Sherlock's watchful gaze.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

"I love you." John said as he caressed Sherlock's bare chest, they were lying quietly, naked in bed the morning that John was leaving for 2 weeks for the army course.

"I know. I love you too." Sherlock said. John had his head resting on Sherlock's chest and pressed a chaste kiss there tenderly.

"Will you miss me?" John asked.

"Of course. We're hardly ever apart and that's how I like it. The next two weeks will not be enjoyable." Sherlock said.

"But I will ring you every night, I promise. And I also have a little present for you." John said, he kissed Sherlock's lips for a few moments then got up and went to their wardrobe; he pulled out a bag from between two jumpers and opened it then gave Sherlock a plastic and sealed box. Inside were three sheep's eyes.

Sherlock sat up eagerly.

"Ah! Don't you dare open this box while we're naked." John quickly warned his lover, "We were looking in detail at the inside of eyes; I managed to sneak 3 of them into my pocket during the experiment. Let me tell you, I washed those trousers three times. Disgusting, I could feel the eyes, all horrible and moving around as I walked; I had a good scrub in the shower after. They're fine, three healthy sheep eyes. I thought you'd like to do some experiments on them while I was away." John smiled and handed Sherlock the box as he sat on the bed.

"This is brilliant, thank you!" Sherlock grinned; John enjoyed watching Sherlock's eyes go sharp and calculating as he looked through the plastic box at the eyes.

"You're welcome. I'll miss you too, you know." John smiled.

Sherlock leant over and kissed John, their tongues dancing so tenderly, like they were scared to break the moment and have to separate.

"I should get ready." John said as he pulled back slightly.

"Yes. You'll need to shower and pack. To be ready in time to leave you'll need to get up within the next five minutes." Sherlock said, taking a quick look at their alarm clock.

"Fine." John smiled and hopped out of bed, excited to be going on the course.

Sherlock watched him as he walked in and out of the bathroom and got dressed.

Once John was ready he pulled Sherlock out of bed and said "Come on, you do want to eat breakfast with me, don't you?"

"Of course." Sherlock said, putting some random clothes on (he was pretty sure he was wearing John's pants).

They sat down in the canteen and tucked into breakfast. John had his large bag just underneath the table, it was packed with sensible clothes, a sleeping bag, sleeping mat, a bowl, a spork, and also a water bottle. The married couple chatted contently and Sherlock enjoyed making John laugh.

"Come on, walk me to the bus stop. Your next lesson is in fifteen minutes." John said, picking up his bag and swinging it onto his back. Sherlock thought his husband looked incredibly handsome (as he always did) in his chinos, t-shirt, and rough-wear jumper. He also wore walking-boots that made a nice sound as John tapped the floor and waited for Sherlock to have one last sip of water.

They walked to the bus stop, Sherlock's hand gripping onto John's, as if he was afraid to let go.

As they reached the bus stop that would take John to the army base he had visited a short while ago Sherlock pulled John into a hug. John smiled sadly into Sherlock's shoulder and hugged him tightly in return.

"Every night, John. I expect a phone call every night or I will not be responsible for what happens to your second-favourite jumper." Sherlock said.

John chuckled "Every night, promise." And gave Sherlock an extra squeeze.

"Now, give me a kiss. I think that's my bus approaching." John said, his eyes flicking to just behind Sherlock. They kissed passionately, trying to fit in as much feeling as they could in a short expanse of time.

John heard the bus doors opened and pulled away "See you soon." He gave Sherlock one extra kiss then got onto the bus. Sherlock stood there and before the doors closed he said "I love you!" John grinned and answered "I love you too." just before the doors shut.

John waved and got a smile in return as the bus rolled away. Sherlock stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked slowly back to school, savouring John's taste in his mouth as he went.

As he walked he passed an old man who was smoking a cigarette. Sherlock paused as the smoke was puffed in his face.

Curiosity caught him and he turned to look at the man "Excuse me," he started.

"Yeah, mate?" the old man asked, taking another drag from the cigarette.

"Is that pleasurable?" Sherlock asked, gesturing to the cigarette with his sharp eyes.

"You what?" the guy asked.

"Is smoking pleasurable?" he asked.

The man shrugged "Yeah, s'pose so. Helps me feel better about how shit the world is anyway." The man replied.

"Interesting." Sherlock stated, took a moment to think, then walked on and back to University. Sherlock noted that he passed 5 smokers and three people attempting to quit the habit on his way there.

He got to his Chemistry class and sat down with a tired sigh, missing John already. But he shook himself from the thoughts of his husband – John wanted to do this course, and he'd be back soon. He began thinking of possible experiments he could do with the eyeballs that John had got for him. But his mind was wondering yet again to the smell of the cigarette smoke, it was interesting, Sherlock couldn't figure out whether he liked it.

The class all turned to look at him when he stood up, packed his bag, and left.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

Sherlock walked to the corner shop close to the university and went right up to the counter.

"How can I help you?" a man queried.

"I'd like to buy a packet of cigarettes." Sherlock said.

"I need to see some ID, sir, please." The man said.

Sherlock pulled out his student card and showed it to the man.

"Good. And what packet would you like?" he asked.

Sherlock looked over the shelf and pointed at a gold and white packet. The man grabbed it and scanned it then said "Five pound twenty pence."

Sherlock pulled his wallet out and grabbed a note and some coins then stared down at them in his hand. This was John's money too. Their money.

"Sir?" the man prompted.

Sherlock shook himself out of it and handed the cash over, it was okay, John wouldn't mind. This was just an experiment to see what cigarettes tasted like, the effect they had too.

The man handed the cigarettes over and Sherlock left. He went to the park, he and John had spent many hours walking there, it was peaceful and nice. Sherlock sat on their normal bench then exclaimed "Fuck." As he remembered he'd forgotten to buy a lighter.

He stormed back to the shop, bought a lighter and scowled at the now smirking shop assistant man, then he travelled back to the bench and sat down with a huff. He pulled out a cigarette and stared at it, twiddling it delicately between his fingers. Would John be mad if he found out? No… he couldn't be! This was just an experiment!

Sherlock put the butt between his lips, the lips that he'd pressed against John's, the lips that John loved to nip and suck and lick. Sherlock gave a little moan as he recalled the feeling.

A quacking duck brought him out of his state and the genius ignited the flame on the lighter and his calculating eyes watched as the tip of the cigarette slowly caught on fire and turned into a slow burn, glowing gold.

The eighteen year old put his middle finger and index finger on either side of the cigarette, sucked the air into his lungs, a frown appearing on his face as he did so… it wasn't pleasant, it actually hurt. But Sherlock carried on, pulled the cigarette out from between his lips and slowly blew the air out, giving a few coughs as he did so.

That wasn't good… but maybe it got better… like sex. When you're first penetrated it does hurt, but if you ride through it gets better. Sex is fantastic now, Sherlock loved it! Perhaps this was similar in the way that once you get past the pain it turns into pleasure.

Sherlock sat on that bench for hours, taking drags of cigarettes. He got through five before he finally stubbed the last he wanted out beneath his foot. He felt weird. Not too weird… just… fuzzy, and the taste in his mouth wasn't nice, and his fingers smelt and his lungs were protesting. But it had gotten easier with each drag.

Sherlock took out a notebook from his bag and wrote down some notes. Then he stuffed the cigarettes and lighter into his trouser pocket, zipped up his bag and returned to school. He'd completely missed his lesson so he just went to his and John's dorm.

He chucked the pack of cigarettes and lighter on his side table and lay down on the bed when he got home, he reached out an arm and lay it on John's side. He wanted John here, by his side, every day. But John wanted to join the army, soon it wouldn't just be two weeks, it may turn into months and years. Sherlock felt his throat constrict at the mere thought.

John sat on a coach on his way to the countryside, laughing as one of the guys made a rather witty joke. A group of about twenty men and five women were on their way to the countryside for the course and so far they all got along very well.

They arrived at a camping site and were told to set up tents, there were five tents and five people would be in each tent. John had become friends with a few people there already so he decided to go in the tent with Phil, Colin, Kieran and Hayley.

As John used a mallet to help hammer a peg into the ground his ring glinted in the sun, catching his eye. John gave a small sad smile at the thought of his husband who was so far away. He missed him already, wanted to have him at arm's reach like they so often were to each other. He shook himself out of his thoughts and remembered that he could call Sherlock tonight with the phone at the camp site (there was no signal on his mobile).

They had arrived in the mid-afternoon and for today were just relaxing, tomorrow was when the gruelling tasks would begin.

At around eight o'clock it started to get chilly and darker, the team leaders organised a camp fire and soon the group were sat around.

They had all been telling their stories, getting to know each other.

"So, John, what about you?" the leader, Luke, asked.

"Well," John began, sitting back in his camp chair and taking a sip of his tea "I go to University right now, studying medicine as I want to be an army surgeon-"John was cut off as a young woman came running into camp, looking around.

"Is there a John Watson-Holmes here?" she asked with a frown.

"That's me!" John gave a wave to catch her attention.

"Ah, the phone just rang for you. It came as quite a shock, nobody rings that phone." The woman rambled "Anyway, a man named Sherlock-"John sighed fondly and cut her off "Don't worry, I get the picture." He smiled and got up "Sorry, got to dash. I'll be back soon!" he smiled and he and the woman ran down a pathway to the main cabin of the campsite where a phone was left hanging. John grabbed it and put it to his ear with a smile, he leant against the desk and the woman left him be for his conversation.

"How on Earth did you ring this phone?" John's first words were.

"Not difficult, John. I merely acquired the number from Mycroft and called." Sherlock said monotonously.

"You're… bleeding fantastic. Anyway, hello! I've missed you, feels weird being so far apart." John commented.

"I know. I miss you too… are you enjoying yourself?" Sherlock asked.

"Oh yeah, the people are great fun and I can't wait for the tasks tomorrow!... Are you alright, you sound a bit… rougher than normal." John commented.

"Must just be a bad line." Sherlock replied smoothly, in actual fact there was absolutely nothing wrong with the phone line, it seemed the smoking had affected his vocal chords, Sherlock made a note to look further into that in the following days.

"Alright then. So, how many people have you reduced to tears today?" John asked.

"Only a few, and in fairness, they deserved to cry, they weren't the nicest of people. Why are some people so fussy about the truth, they need to face up to their own lives!" Sherlock ranted.

"People can be sensitive to their own problems, Sherlock. Life isn't easy for everyone." John explained.

"I suppose… John, your side of the bed is cold and I don't like it." Sherlock admitted.

"Well, you could borrow some of my jumpers and snuggle them if you want. Also, it's going to be weird to not have you to cuddle with in my sleep." John confessed.

"I reciprocate that feeling. And I'm already wearing your pyjamas and there are currently five of your jumpers beside me." Sherlock said.

"…Thanks." John chuckled "You're an odd man, but I like you!"

"Just 'like', John?" Sherlock said, a smirk evident by his tone.

"I love you, you idiot! More than anything. So, you get some sleep and I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" John said.

"Fine. And by the way, I love you more than anything too… I really want to have your tongue in my mouth right now, I miss your taste… Oh, John! I have a fantastic idea! I know you will have to catch up with school work when you get back but I now intend to plan a day and night with you which shall be full of tasting you, and I intend to taste you everywhere and have sexual intercourse with you multiple times if you agree with this plan!" Sherlock sounded excited.

John cleared his throat "That would be very agreeable… shit, I really don't want to get a hard-on here… this isn't fair! At least you get to have a good wank now… and that thought is making me more hard… right, either change the subject or I will hang up." John rambled.

Sherlock laughed "Alright, I'll change the subject. Do you prefer strawberries or no flavour at all?"

"What are you talking about?" John asked.

"For lube, of course, John! Keep up!" Sherlock ranted.

"I said no more sex talk. I'm going to hang up now!" John said.

"That wasn't sex talk… that was just flavour talk!" Sherlock protested.

"That was sex talk and you know it. Now, goodnight, I love you, I'll call you tomorrow!" John said.

Sherlock huffed "Goodnight, I love you too." And they both hung up.

Sherlock rolled over onto his stomach and breathed in the smell of John's jumpers, thinking about his husband and basking in the post-phone call happiness, he slowly fell asleep.

John jogged back to the camp and sat down and joined into a conversation about the perks and downfalls of different types of guns. He felt like he was in a much more cheerful mood after Sherlock's call, of course he'd almost got himself in a pickle with the sex talk but he was still happier to hear his husband's voice.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

In the space of two weeks Sherlock had extensively experimented with cigarettes and found after the first week that he could see the pleasure in them. He actually found his thoughts were clearer when he smoked, a side-effect of the drug. He liked it so after his experimentation was over he continued to smoke. John wouldn't mind! He'd always said that he loves Sherlock, flaws and all.

John, on the other hand, was having a much healthier two weeks, he'd made friends and was doing strenuous but fun exercises.

After the first week he had been sat around the camp fire eating dinner with his friends and instructors, quite tired but happy as he'd just got off the phone talking with his husband.

"You're young to be married, Watson-Holmes." An intelligent instructor suddenly spoke up, she gestured with a nod to his left hand. John looked down at his ring and gave a small smile.

"You're married?" lots of people looked to him, surprised.

"Yes." John smiled and took another mouthful of rice.

"But you're eighteen!" Colin exclaimed, they'd all learnt quite quickly that Colin wasn't a very committed man when it came to relationships; he talked of all of his past romantic exploits often.

"And I was seventeen when I got married." John said.

"Why so young?" Alice, a nice woman asked.

"We'd been together for years, known each other since we were new-borns, grew up together; we got together when we were five. And we were in love and wanted to spend our entire lives together." John explained.

"Wow… that's… special." Alice smiled.

"So, who is she?" Colin asked and nudged John well-naturedly.

John laughed "I'm married to a man, not a woman." He said.

"Really?" loads of people's eyes widened in shock.

"Yes, Sherlock, the guy I go and call every night." John explained.

"But you're so… straight!" Alice said.

John shrugged "Stereotypes are wrong. My husband isn't a feminine man either, if you're wondering. We're both very manly, so maybe you can rethink your gay stereotype. Don't look for the 'woman in the relationship'; there isn't one for any same-sex relationship, that's kind of the point."

There was quiet until Oscar, a quiet man, spoke up "Is that why you have a double-barrelled surname?"

"Yes, My born surname is 'Watson'." John smiled.

"'Watson-Holmes' is a mouthful though, why not take one of your names?" Alice queried.

"We wanted 'Watson-Holmes' because we're equals." John explained "But yes, it is a mouthful. Officially, on paperwork and such, I want to always be Watson-Holmes, but on the battlefield and such I don't mind 'Watson' if it's easier, I spoke to Sherlock about it and he said that was fine."

"It would be easier in high-pressure situations." An instructor nodded.

John was happily not treated differently by most of the group, some people were a bit funny with him but they didn't say anything.

On the coach home John was excited to see his husband.

"John! Your stop!" The instructor shouted as the coach pulled up beside the University. John had rung Sherlock before he'd left to tell him when he'd arrive and when he looked out the window he saw Sherlock stood there, his hands in his pockets, looking right back at him.

John grabbed his rucksack, slung it over his shoulder and began jogging down the aisle to get off the coach.

"Thanks! Bye, guys!" he shouted behind him.

"Bye!" they all shouted back and he jumped off the step and the group all watched through the window as John chucked his rucksack on the ground as he reached Sherlock and they wrapped their arms around each other, gripping so tightly onto the embrace, burying their faces in each other's necks. The coach slowly pulled away as Sherlock and John kissed.

After a few minutes of kissing John pulled away and rested his forehead against Sherlock's.

"I missed you so much." John whispered.

"I missed you too." Sherlock smiled, their eyes never left each other.

John pecked Sherlock's lips again and after a few more kisses Sherlock picked up John's rucksack and they went to their dorm, John told Sherlock all about the tasks as they walked and Sherlock told John about the eyeball experiment.

When they made it back to their dorm it didn't take long for them to strip down and get into bed. At the end they lay entwined, sweating, but so relieved and happy.

"I needed that, I really did." John sighed as he kissed Sherlock's collarbone and rested his cheek on his shoulder. Sherlock ran his fingers through John's hair and nodded "I must agree, John."

Sherlock didn't smoke a cigarette at all during that day, he hadn't had one since the night before. He didn't need one like he had felt at the end of the two weeks. He was far too busy loving John.

They went out to dinner that evening, enjoyed each other's company, ate a shared meal, shared kisses on the way home, and were soon tucked up in bed after another round of sex, fast asleep.

At three in the morning Sherlock's mobile started making a beeping noise, John rubbed his eyes and sat up with a groan "Sherlock, your phone's going off." He shook the man's shoulder but just got a mumble in response.

John listened to the noise and focussed as to where it could be, he looked over to Sherlock's bag, which lay by the wardrobe, and he tiredly went over to it, he crouched on the floor, unzipped the bag and was met by a bag of papers, notebooks, a brightly lit mobile screen, a lighter, and an open pack of cigarettes.

"What on Earth…" he trailed off as he picked up the packet and opened the lid to find only half a packet of cigarettes, he looked over to Sherlock who was facing away from him, sleeping soundly.

The incessant beeping from the mobile drew John to the screen and he found that Sherlock had set an alarm called 'eyeball experiment', he turned it off and chucked the mobile back in the bag, Sherlock must have set an alarm accidentally to go off every 3 o'clock in the morning while he really only needed it for one night to do something with the eyeballs at a certain time.

John turned his attention back to the packet of cigarettes and the lighter in his hands, he put them on the floor, went to the wardrobe and quietly put on some underwear and a jumper for warmth, then searched the small bin in the corner of their room, it had screwed up balls of paper, an empty packet of chewing gum, a few run-out pens, an apple core, and three empty packets of cigarettes.

John sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. He felt angry and upset and betrayed. He wasn't an idiot, Sherlock had been smoking… he mustn't have been smoking for very long though, John kissed him every day, he'd taste and smell tobacco easily, so maybe since John went on the army course. But why couldn't he taste or smell it today? Ah… Sherlock had obviously made an effort, put on some clean clothes, and they had spent all day together, he wouldn't have had a chance to smoke they were so busy. Plus, they had met in the morning, early; he wouldn't have had time for a cigarette unless he was up really early.

So, his husband was smoking and had failed to mention it in phone calls or any point during today. He'd spent their money on cigarettes, their money, the money John earned from working every Friday so that they could go out every now and then on a date, to buy bits and bobs for them. The money their parents gave them every month for food and necessities.

But it wasn't really about the money, it was Sherlock's health! Sherlock knew full well that John didn't like smoking, he thought it was a terrible habit to get into and was it really worth paying money to get health problems? Because that's the truth in John's eyes, you buy cigarettes, you smoke, you get ill.

John put the lighter on the desk, then took the three empty packets and one half-full packet of cigarettes and chucked them on Sherlock. He switched the bedside lamp on and stood there with his hands on his hips and a frown on his face as his husband slowly woke up and looked down at the packets of cigarettes and realisation dawned on that intelligent face.

"Oh." He said.

"Explain, Sherlock. Explain to me why you wouldn't give me the courtesy of telling me that you smoke now, me, your husband, the person you're meant to share everything with. Explain to me why there are three EMPTY packets of cigarettes. THREE! Explain to me why you are wasting OUR money on these disgusting things! Explain why you're hurting your body! Do it. Now." John demanded.

Sherlock sat up properly and looked… nervous.

"John, I know you're upset, but it was just an experiment!" Sherlock exclaimed.

"An experiment?" John asked with surprise on his face.

"Yes! I wanted to see what it was like, experiment with the feel of it and why people smoke, all for science, John!" Sherlock explained quickly.

"For science? I got you eyeballs to experiment with! I'm happy that you like to experiment and learn and improve your scientific knowledge, but not at the cost to your own health!" John said.

"It was just a short experiment; I am in good health, as you can see." Sherlock gestured to his chest.

"Short? Sherlock, you've had at least three packets of cigarettes and by the look of it you're making your way through a fourth!" John shouted.

"I'm…" Sherlock trailed off, not having an answer.

"Are you addicted?" John asked bluntly.

"What?" Sherlock asked.

"Are. You. Addicted? Don't treat me like a fool, Sherlock. I know you have an addictive trait in you, like that time you took a liking to that chocolate bar when we were eight. Are you hooked on the cigarettes? I'm aware it doesn't take that long." John said.

Sherlock looked at the half-full packet on his lap and took a moment to think.

"I don't know." He said quietly.

"You don't know? Sherlock, you know anything and even if you didn't know you'd pretend that you did! So, I can only assume that you do know the answer, because you'd never say 'I don't know' so easily. You're addicted, aren't you?" John asked.

"Yes, fine, yes, I like to smoke, it's pleasurable and helps me think clearly. It feels nice! But I don't see how you think you can stop me! You may be my husband but you can't control me, nor should you want to control me!" Sherlock shouted.

"I don't want to control you, you idiot! I want you to tell me the truth! I want you to explain why you think it's okay to use OUR money on something you know I hate and not even tell me!" John shouted.

There was silence for a few moments before John said "Look… I don't want you to smoke. I want you to be healthy, both you and I know that cigarettes will cause health problems if you keep using them. But if you want to smoke then there is nothing I can do to stop you. Just know that I want you to do some private cases and use your own money, none out of our parents' or the stuff I earn, your own, because I will not condone this habit and I will certainly not pay for it, nor will our parents. You want this disgusting habit, you have it, but you pay for it yourself. And don't expect me to want to kiss you if you haven't brushed your teeth, seriously, I hate the smell I don't think I could stand the taste." John said, he marched over to the wardrobe, slipped into some jeans and socks, put his shoes on and was putting his jacket on when Sherlock spoke up with "Where are you going?"

"Out, I need some air." John said and left.

Sherlock sat in the silent room feeling cold and ashamed.

**Author's note: **

**Hello, I have a favour to ask of you, dear readers! I recently got a message that my writing style is simple and rubbish, and I know that I'm not a fantastic writer, but I do want to be. So, what I ask is could you please PM me with any constructive criticism you have for me, anything you think I could do better in my writing? I'd love to make this the most pleasurable read I can! Thank you! (Oh, and I ask that you PM me so that I can refer to it easily.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

John left their dorm, zipped up his jacket and started walking with pure determination, the corridors were quite empty and he slipped out of school without even having to falter in stride once. His feet took him to the nearby park, being in London meant never being too far from a park. He walked across a few fields before he stopped and realised that it was raining and he was half-soaked. He sighed in irritation; he should have taken his hooded jacket.

He found a bench and despite it being wet he sat down anyway, it wouldn't make a difference; he was drenched and could feel his jeans sticking to his legs already. He remembered the last time he and Sherlock had got rained on. When they got home and stripped off Sherlock liked to feel John's skin because it was cold, he liked cold things, cold weather, cold water, cold skin.

John sighed and rested his head in his hands and his elbows on his legs.

"Fuck!" he shouted into the dark park and his own voice shouted it back a few times.

"Well, that's no way to talk to such a beautiful park." John heard from beside him. He took his head out of his hands and saw a middle aged, petite woman was stood next to him, a rain coat was wrapped around her and she held two bags of shopping, she seemed to be a late-night shopper.

"Oh, sorry you had to hear that." John mumbled.

"It's quite alright." She said. John usually wasn't too thrilled when strangers started talking to him, but this woman didn't seem threatening. She seemed rather motherly. She sat down beside him but at a comfortable distance away.

"My husband hates parks, but I love them so I always take the long route of walking round the park after shopping, I wouldn't ever see this beauty if I didn't!" she gestured to the park, quite happy just talking away.

"It is a nice park." John said, but he was only half-paying attention, his mind was still flashing him pictures of Sherlock and the packets of cigarettes.

"Something on your mind?" she asked.

John nodded slowly.

"You can share it with me, if you want. I know I'm a stranger but… maybe that's a good thing. I mean, it's likely you'll never see me again and as we don't know each other it isn't exactly good gossip. I'm just… an ear if you need someone to listen. Because you look very… upset, if you don't mind me saying." The lady said.

"I am. And…" John sighed and slumped his shoulders, he looked over at the lady who had kind eyes and short hair "My husband has been smoking for two weeks while I've been away. He didn't tell me and I… it's not about the fact he didn't tell me and spent our money on stuff I don't approve of, I just worry about his health. He's a man who gets easily addicted and obsessive, I fear he's already addicted to them." John ran a hand through his wet hair and looked at the woman with such desperation. He needed help.

"You're worried for him?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Does he know this?"

John nodded again.

"Well, I've been married for twenty two years, it's tough and we don't always agree, but we love each other and that does often mean compromise. Either he'll have to stop smoking or you'll have to get used to it. But if a thing like smoking ruins your relationship then… well, dear, you obviously aren't a strong couple." She said sympathetically.

"We are, we are strong. I've been with him my whole life; I have had to deal with a lot from him because he's very… unique. But I know he has made compromises for me. This… this is just the biggest thing I've had to deal with from him. Because it isn't a little disagreement, he knows that I really detest smoking; I think it's a waste of money and it can cause serious health risks, but he smoked anyway, making the excuse of experimentation. I want him safe and healthy and happy. I am… prepared to compromise for him, I love him more than anything, I would deal with the smoking and still be with him, but I can't say that it'll be easy." John sighed.

"Love is never easy. It hurts and we're forced into corners and we have to make decisions that we never thought we'd have to make. But for me, so far, it's been worth it." She smiled and patted his shoulder.

"But I'd really rather he'd compromised for me. He's addicted to smoking, but his want for cigarettes isn't as important to him as my need for him to not smoke." John exclaimed.

"Men can be selfish, dear. If he loves you then maybe there is hope for this smoking debacle." She said "I'll be off now, dear, my husband will wonder where I am." She said, got up, and John barely uttered a 'thank you' before she had strolled away.

* * *

Sherlock sat in bed feeling cold and naked and vulnerable. Well… he was physically naked and actually cold, but all this and John having just left made him feel so vulnerable.

Sherlock slowly moved, picked up the cigarette packets and stood. Anger suddenly consumed him as he looked down at them; they'd ruined a perfect evening with John! He stormed over to the bin and chucked them in then went to the wardrobe; put some pants, trousers and a shirt on.

Why had it come to this? It was just an experiment! And now he was addicted… wait, no he wasn't. Mind over matter, he didn't have to be addicted if he didn't want to be! He didn't have to smoke, he could use his brain to dominate any tobacco cravings.

Sherlock smiled proudly and was about to tell John his idea when he realised John wasn't there. He had walked away.

Sherlock felt anger towards his husband now. If he wanted to smoke then he would damn well smoke and John would have to make a compromise for him!

Sherlock sighed in irritation at himself. He didn't know what to do. Does he take the moral high ground and continue to smoke to show John he would not be told what to do. Or does he not smoke and make John happy?

In a dilemma like this he would normally talk to John, but he couldn't now.

Sherlock picked up his violin that sat in the corner of their room and began composing with a frown fixed on his features.

* * *

When John finally walked in two hours after he had left he was shivering and soaked.

Sherlock looked over at him from where he was stood playing the violin. A sharp and quick piece, it was new, John realised he must be conposing… ahh, he's thinking.

Usually Sherlock would be by John's side, helping him out of his clothes and intent on warming him up, maybe even running a bath, by now. But despite his whole being wanting to Sherlock couldn't bring himself to. John left without an appropriate coat; it's his fault that he's cold. He could have come home at any point; he didn't need to be cold.

John undressed himself and went to run a bath while Sherlock played, they were silent other than the music coming from the violin. Both seemed to not want to give in and talk first. After a bath John put his pyjamas on (which was odd, he didn't normally wear much to bed, a pair of pants at the most, he and Sherlock liked skin on skin).

The blonde man climbed into bed and said "Turn the light off and get into bed."

Sherlock paused in playing and quickly turned the light off, then continued his tune.

"Sherlock! I'm tired, you need to sleep, get into bed and put the ruddy violin down!" John shouted. Once he had seen Sherlock the worry and anger had returned and he just needed to sleep and think and see what tomorrow brings.

The violin squeaked to a stop, Sherlock put it in the corner and huffily lay in bed, both of them were facing away from each other.

"Sherlock?" John said after a minute.

"Yes?" Sherlock asked shortly.

"Are you wearing day-clothes?" John asked.

"Yes." Sherlock stated.

"Well, change or they'll get creased!" John advised.

"Stop telling me what to do. Now be quiet and sleep." Sherlock said.

John huffed and scooted to the edge of the bed and as far away from his husband as possible.

Neither of them slept a wink that night.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Thank you for your kind support, guys! I really appreciate it! I've decided to just keep writing like I normally do! I'll just put as much effort into every chapter as possible!**

**As you can see I've been using those scene-cut lines for this chapter, I thought it might be good as it's a little bit like 2 different P. .**

**Oh, and please tell me what you think of the scene cut lines! And the chapter in general! Thank you!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you! And sorry for the distress that the current situation of Sherlock and John's relationship is bringing you, dear readers.**

On Tuesday morning both John and Sherlock lay in bed. It was only a few hours ago that John had come back and they had lain down together. They had not slept at all. Sherlock was fine, but John felt so tired, he just couldn't sleep.

"We have Biology in an hour." John said, breaking the silence. They both knew that neither of them had had a moment's rest all night.

"I know." Sherlock stated.

"Well, we better get up; we don't want to be late." John said.

John was first up, he had a quick shower and dressed in a shirt, jeans, and his favourite jumper, by the time he was ready and packing his bag Sherlock got out the shower and smartened himself up, he did his hair and put his shirt, trousers, and jacket on.

Once they were both ready to leave they looked at each other. They hated the silence and they knew that neither knew what to do right now.

John gave Sherlock a tiny smile and Sherlock replied with a nod and slowly walked over to his husband, he looked the man up and down and very gently tucked John's collar in, it had been untucked and was not set right but Sherlock fixed it.

They looked at each other again, right in the eyes, and both smiled just a little bit. It wasn't a smile of joy or happiness, but a smile of reassurance. It was going to be okay, they just didn't know how just yet.

* * *

They left their dorm and made their way outside to walk towards the Science block. The couple usually enjoyed Biology as they had it together.

They walked quietly through the grounds and Sherlock took a packet of cigarettes out of his jacket pocket, set one between his lips and set the tip alight. He took a drag and blew out the smoke in relief; he could feel himself relaxing just a bit.

"Really?" John asked, a scowl set in his features "That's your decision? You're going to ignore my feelings and smoke?" he asked as they walked.

"I am unsure of my decision at the moment. But I feel the need to clear my head and relax, the cigarette helps with that." Sherlock explained.

"Oh… so… you may still quit… for me?" John asked, a bit of hope igniting in his heart.

"John…" Sherlock stopped walking and John halted in his tracks, they turned and faced each other, "John, you know that I will do anything for you. But this…" he took a drag from his cigarette "can you not do something for me and tolerate this habit?"

"Sherlock, I can tolerate the habit. But I need you to understand that if that is what you want then it will make things hard for us. I'm sorry, but I hate the smell of smoke, I don't think I could stand the taste. That means no more random kisses unless you've brushed your teeth. And you know how much I'll worry for your health. I want you to be healthy, I want you to live long with me, I really want that, and if you smoke and you continue to do so there is a risk that, if I don't die first, you will be taken from me earlier than you would have without the habit. Sherlock, I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and if all goes to plan and we live until we're old then I don't want you dying because I stood back and let you smoke your lungs into a disgusting tar mess. Please, Sherlock, I would really like you to stop smoking. If… if you don't, I will have to deal with that." John explained, stammering a couple of times as emotions almost dominated his voice.

Sherlock took another drag of his cigarette and nodded as he blew it out.

They turned and continued walking, Sherlock timidly reached out and clasped John's hand in his, entwining their fingers. John gave his hand a squeeze and held on as they walked along the pathway.

As they approached the building Sherlock took a moment to stub the cigarette out before they entered.

* * *

Sherlock and John sat down beside each other and waited for the lecture to begin.

John felt his eyes drooping five minutes into Professor Morgan's lecture. He was so tired, and as the air had been cleared a little between him and Sherlock he did feel a bit more relaxed. He was still worried about what Sherlock was going to do concerning the smoking, but he felt better.

Fifteen minutes into class John slowly slumped to the side, leaning against Sherlock as he fell asleep.

"John, wake up." Sherlock whispered into his husband's ear.

John shook his head languidly "Don' wan' to." He sounded so tired.

"I know you're tired but you may get into trouble." Sherlock warned.

"Don' care. Tired." John stated, not opening his eyes.

Sherlock sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Watson-Holmes! Wake up this instant!" Professor Morgan demanded, obviously not in a good mood today.

John was startled awake and he sat up straight, eyes wide "Sorry, professor." He excused himself.

"You have already missed two weeks of lessons, Mr Watson-Holmes. I strongly advise that you stay awake so you can at least try to catch up." Morgan said firmly.

"I'll try, professor, sorry." John said.

Morgan went back to talking to the whole class and John wanted to stay awake but the lecture was long and he was so, so tired.

He was trying to take notes, his cheek leaning on the desk, his hand-writing sloppy, and his eyes squinting at the page in an effort to concentrate.

"John, you're tired, ask to leave." Sherlock whispered.

"I can't. I need to catch up." John said, Sherlock saw tears in his eyes.

"John, you're really tired, you'll be beside yourself if this carries on." Sherlock pleaded quietly.

"I'm fine." John said stubbornly, but it was no use. He tried his best to stay awake and concentrate on the lesson, but he couldn't, he kept dropping off to sleep and waking suddenly whenever Morgan raised his voice.

"Excuse me?" Sherlock raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr Watson-Holmes… hold on, is your husband sleeping there?" Morgan asked, he couldn't see John as his head was on the desk, Sherlock kicked John lightly under the table and his husband instantly started scribbling on the page "No, professor, he is just leaning on the table as he writes." Sherlock excused.

"Good. Now, do go on with your question." Morgan requested.

"I have just received a text from a family member and John and I need to leave for personal reasons." Sherlock lied.

"Oh, right then, off you go." Morgan allowed them.

John looked up at Sherlock, bewildered, Sherlock sent him a quick wink and John realised that this was his chance out of here without appearing as if he was trying to bunk class or anything that could make him look bad. John scrambled up; putting his stuff in his bag, and Sherlock took his hand and pulled him out of the room.

"Thank you; fucking hell, I am so tired. But I didn't want to sleep in case they don't allow me to go on any more army courses, should there be any, because they'll think I can't handle them. Or I didn't want him to think I was bunking class if I asked to leave." John said as Sherlock and he sped down the corridor.

"It is quite alright. You need to sleep. I must admit that I myself feel slightly fatigued." Sherlock said.

As soon as they got to their dorm they stripped down to their underwear and climbed into bed. John cuddled up to Sherlock's side, resting his head on Sherlock's chest.

"Let's forget the cigarettes and the row for now, let's just have a moment to relax and sleep, yeah?" John suggested.

"I'd like that." Sherlock said "But John, I think I've made my decision-"Sherlock was cut off by his husband's light snore, Sherlock saw that he was fast asleep as soon as he looked down, he sighed and gently ran his fingers through John's hair then snuggled down next to him, taking in John's warmth and comfort, and he too fell asleep.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

On Wednesday morning John awoke to the press of his husband's lips against his, he smiled into the early morning kiss and their tongues languidly danced for a few minutes until Sherlock pulled back and smiled down at John.

"How long have you been awake?" John asked with a content look on his sleepy features.

"Only two minutes longer than you. I woke up then watched you for a minute, I checked the time and it's late enough for you not to be grumpy so I decided to kiss you into wakefulness this morning."

"Well, it was a lovely way to wake up." John smiled and gently caressed Sherlock's side.

"I thought it would be. Oh, and John, I've made my decision on my recent habit." Sherlock commented and added "I was going to tell you last night but you fell asleep."

John sat up quickly and Sherlock followed his movements gracefully and watched John as he seemed to prepare himself for the answer.

"Okay then, what is it?" John asked.

Sherlock smiled and leant forward; he rested his forehead against John's and looked him right in those beautiful stormy blue eyes, "I love you, John. And I want to be able to kiss you often and without having to brush my teeth first."

"So… you quit?" John's eyes were bright with hope.

"Yes, I quit. I will keep myself busy with experiments and such and if I do feel the urge to smoke and I don't know what to do then I will find you and you will have to help me. I know I am…. not addicted, but I do feel urges, and strong ones. So to ensure this doesn't become a serious addiction I will need your assistance." Sherlock said.

"You have my help, of course. Whenever you need it." John said, entwining his hand with Sherlock's and kissing his lips sweetly.

"Thank you." Sherlock said earnestly.

"No, no, love, thank you." John replied and pressed another peck to his husband's lips.

Sherlock couldn't help but grin "I am really, really happy right now." He admitted.

John chuckled and started running his fingers through Sherlock's soft curls "Me too."

"John?" Sherlock asked quietly after a few minutes of silent thought as they sat side by side in bed, the genius rested his head on John's shoulder comfortably.

"Yes, my love?" John asked just as gently in return.

"I'll never lose you, will I?" Sherlock asked.

Tears sprung to John's eyes at the mere thought of them being separated.

"Now what would make you think something silly like that?"

"It's just… when you were away on your army course… I got to thinking about when you will go out to a proper war, when you'll leave me for more than a week and I… I got very unhappy at that thought, John. I don't want you to go." Sherlock's chest suddenly hitched as tears overflowed and his breathing grew shakier, he wrapped his arms around John and held on tightly as he cried, his breaths heaving and nose sniffling as tears blurred his vision.

John wrapped his arms tightly around his husband and held him firmly, rubbing his back gently and speaking soothing and comforting words in his ear "I'm here, it's alright, shh…"

Sherlock felt his breath shaking and he detested this onslaught of emotions that had suddenly come out "John, I love you s-so much, it hurts. I want you to always be with me. I want you to be safe and I want us to be together. I want to see your amazing smile every day. I want to see yo-ou." Sherlock cried "But you have to go. I want you to b-be happy. I want you to… live your dream."

John sniffed and took a calming breath himself "Sherlock Watson-Holmes, love of my life, we will be together forever. I… I really don't know what's going to happen if I go to war. I really just don't know. But I will always, always be with you. And I will fight with everything I have so that you can see my smile again and again until we're old and talk about gardening and the weather." Sherlock choked out a laugh and nuzzled his face into John's chest, having slipped a little further down until he was curled up against John's chest, their legs entwined in a need for closeness. Sherlock found an extra comfort in the rise and fall of John's chest, moving his own head gently up and down with each breath. "And," John continued "I love you so much too. I want to see your face every single day, I want to hear your wonderful incredible thoughts every single day, I want to hear you playing the violin at silly hours of the night every night. But, as you said, I have to live my dream, and one of those is to serve in the army as an army surgeon. God, sometimes I wish it weren't, I just want to be with you. But I really want to go out and help and be an army doctor." John said, rested his temple against Sherlock's head and took a moment to compose himself "But I will always want you more. If you don't want me to go, if you need me here, then I am here."

"I will always need you, John." Sherlock whispered "But it's okay. We'll be okay, you need to go and save those soldiers and civilians. I want you to do what you wish, it just… hurts."

"Thank you, Sherlock…" John kissed his hair gently "I will always need you too."

"Really?" Sherlock asked, lifting his head off of John's chest and straightening up to look John in the eyes.

"Yes, of course I bloody well need you! I may keep you stable… well, as stable as you can be, but I need you for me to be… well, alive in a way. And I don't mean that I'd die, but I wouldn't live. You make me feel alive, Sherlock. So alive and happy and… I can't even describe what you give me." John smiled sincerely.

Sherlock smiled as another tear slipped down his cheek, he swiped a hand under his eyes, trying to get rid of the wetness "I must look a state."

"You look gorgeous. All gorgeous with red eyes from crying and snotty too." John grimaced and reached for a tissue on his bed side table, he dabbed at Sherlock's cheeks and pressed the tissue against Sherlock's nose "Blow." Sherlock blew his nose and John, with a dignified grimace, scrunched the tissue up and threw it in the bin. He returned his gaze to his husband and they both started laughing, tears still in their eyes.

"You just blew my nose." Sherlock shook his head with a grin.

"Well, you're my husband, I can't have a snotty husband, and I am always here to blow your nose. You see, I do believe marriage isn't just rainbows and daisies and kissing and shagging, it's got some pretty yucky sides to it too." John said with half a smile.

Sherlock giggled "Well, I have to say I agree… assuming I had to put up with you doing the most foul smelling fart I have encountered in quite some time last night, seriously, John, what did you eat?"

"…Beans…" John mumbled and Sherlock laughed "Hey, hang on!" John added "It couldn't have smelt as bad as some of your experiments! Seriously, they're grotesque!"

"For science, my dear John!" Sherlock proclaimed loudly and John giggled and said "Right, I'm going for a bath." And he got up after pecking Sherlock's lips gently.

He was half way to the door when he turned to Sherlock who was sat on the bed looking quite happy with himself, Sherlock looked at John inquisitively when he stopped walking, John sighed in a 'you're my idiot' manner, "Well you're not just going to sit there on your own, are you? When your handsome husband is about to get in a nice warm bath… completely naked… and feeling very… very horny…" John trailed off, his words slowing near the end of the sentence.

Sherlock's eyes widened, his pupils dilating and John smirked and carried on walking to the bathroom, adding an extra swing to his hips.

"COMING!" Sherlock shouted and jumped off the bed so quickly that you could still see a perfect imprint of his bottom in the mattress. He was running through the door to the bathroom so quickly he almost fell into the bathtub when he couldn't stop his legs quickly enough; luckily John was there to catch him.

**Author's note: I am incredibly sorry, I do believe that 16 days is the longest I've ever not updated this fanfic! I've just been very busy and also trying to build up my want to write after a slight knock of confidence from a flamer. But I'm alright, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Thank you!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

When Thursday came around so did Sherlock and John's joint biology class, they went to class quite happily and sat in their normal seats by Simon and Lola. Professor Morgan was just writing today's lesson tasks on the board and everyone was unpacking their bags and chatting contentedly.

John settled onto his chair and turned to chat to Lola who had an abundance of new badges on her bag.

"Those are cool, what are they for?" John asked, tapping a badge with the rainbow on it.

"I've got involved with some people, and we discuss human rights and do peaceful protests outside the University, you may have seen some, they're just to make people aware of what's going on and things. This one's for gay rights, this one is for feminism, this one is for animal rights, this one is anti-war." She smiled brightly, pointing at each badge.

"That's great! I agree with all of them. Even though I want to be an army surgeon, I suppose I do hope that there is no such thing as war. I just want to be in a high-adrenaline environment where I can help lots of people."

"I know, that is what I understand, and I do understand some of the reasons that we have war-to protect civilians, but at the same time… war is just horrific, I wish everything could be sorted out without violence." Lola smiled.

"John, have you brought a spare pen, mine has run out?" Sherlock queried, interrupting Lola and John's conversation.

John rummaged through his bag and pulled out a pen and passed it to his husband.

"Thank you, dear." Sherlock leant forward and pressed a kiss to John's lips, then once he pulled away he looked at John's lips for a moment more and added another peck… and then another… and then finally he just gave in and kissed John properly. John gave a quiet, happy moan and ran his tongue across Sherlock's lips and was immediately granted access and he used that access…. Oh he used it.

John buried his hands in Sherlock's curls and swivelled his body around to face him for better access, Sherlock wrapped his arms around John's waist, slipping a hand under his shirt to feel skin.

"Excuse me, Watson Holmes', can you separate your faces? We have a class to attend to and we'd all appreciate it if you'd stop… canoodling." Professor Morgan's voice broke the moment and they separated, their faces centimetres away from one another, they flicked their eyes open and stared at each other, John had a wide-eyed dear caught in the head-lights look and Sherlock just looked quite happy. John took his hands out of Sherlock's hair and spun his body back around, Sherlock's hands dropped off of his waist and he put them on the table while John tucked his shirt back in to his trousers and cleared his throat "Ah… sorry, sir." He mumbled.

"Just don't let it happen again." The Professor said and turned back to the room, some people were snickering at Sherlock and John while others just ignored them.

About half way through the biology lesson Sherlock's phone gave a loud beep, everyone turned to stare at him.

"Sherlock, put it on silent!" John urged.

Sherlock ignored him and pulled his phone out and went through his emails, the beep telling him it was an email rather than a text.

John watched as his husband's eyes brightened and widened in excitement as he read on.

"Ohh, fantastic!" he exclaimed, stood up, grabbed his coat off the back of his chair and swung it on, quickly buttoning it as he strode towards the door.

"Where are you going?" John called after him, standing.

"Case, John! Someone has actually heard of me! I do believe it is from my Hartman case-the old lady with the stolen heirloom! She seems one to gossip and this kind of case is from someone around her age, she must have recommended me! I'll see you later!" Sherlock pulled the door open and left.

Sherlock had been trying to get cases for ages now, he was a private detective for now, only doing cases for people who didn't want the police or didn't think they were doing a good enough job, so far he'd done four cases, the stolen heirloom, a mysterious food poisoning that made a whole family ill for a few weeks, and two muggings. They hadn't been as exciting as Sherlock had wished for, but a case was a case, it had his brain working and he knew that the more he did the more people would know about him and maybe one day he'd have murder cases and robberies and big interesting ones. He hadn't advertised much, just a couple of newspaper adverts and the hope that people would hear through word of mouth. He had hung around a few police crime scenes-he had alerts on his phone for when police were investigating things, but on the few he had been to he had been pushed away by some idiot officer thinking he was an irritating teenager.

* * *

John had to pack up Sherlock's things and carry two bags back to their dorm, after the biology lesson ended he texted his husband.

_Sherlock, where are you? –JW x_

**Case, John. I'm investigating a stolen one thousand pounds. The man I'm investigating for had it under his bed and it's gone missing. I'm just at his home now, he lives on an elderly people's estate just a few roads from where you are. I shall hopefully have solved it by tonight but don't wait up for me! –SH x**

_But what about dinner? –JW x_

**I don't need it. –SH x**

_Sherlock! –JWx_

_You have to eat! –JW x_

_Seriously. –JW x_

_Fine, ignore me. Goodnight, I'll see you when you get home. –JW x_

* * *

Sherlock got home at eleven o'clock that evening, John was fast asleep, he was snuggled under the covers, breathing steadily and softly. Sherlock hung his coat up, jumped in the shower, then brushed his teeth, put on a clean pair of underwear and he slipped into bed beside his husband, he curled his body around John's, immediately feeling warm from John's body, he pressed a kiss to his temple and said "I love you, night night." then nuzzled his face into John's neck and fell asleep. John may not have been able to say the words in his sleeping state, but in their cocoon under the bed covers, the warmth, and the unconscious movement of John grabbing Sherlock's hand and stroking it briefly made the genius feel very loved. He couldn't wait to tell John all about the case in the morning.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

The last few months of their first year of University went smoothly. They got on with their work and everything was quite calm.

"Hey, Sherlock?" John called through to the bathroom as they packed up their things at the end of the year.

They were going back home to their parents. And while there the whole Watson and Holmes clan would be going on holiday to Spain.

"Mmm?" Sherlock hummed as he packed their toothbrushes and things into a plastic bag.

"My mum just texted, she said to pick up sun tan lotion on the way home!" John called through.

"Okay." Sherlock said "We can get that in Boots, only a road away from the train station."

* * *

After they'd bid their friends a fond farewell they left their University, and made their way to the station, stopping for sun tan lotion.

They got the train and were picked up by Ron at the end of their journey.

"Sherlock! John!" he called as they walked up the stairs with the suitcases dragging behind them.

"Dad!" Sherlock smiled. John hid his grin, Sherlock didn't mention his parents too much, but just from that exclamation John knew that he had missed them.

"I'll take that." John took Sherlock's suitcase off of him and Sherlock gave him a quick smile then jogged to his dad, who already had his arms open for a hug. Sherlock embraced his father with a smile.

"Are you alright? You really should call more, you know." Ron said as he pulled away and held Sherlock's face in his hands, inspecting it "Have you been eating enough?"

"Yes, dad." Sherlock nodded and Ron nodded, satisfied and let go of Sherlock "We've all missed you both very much! Hello, John!" he smiled and gave John a short hug.

"Hi, Uncle Ron!" John smiled "Don't you worry, I ensured Sherlock ate at least something every day, even with one of his cases on."

"That's a good lad, I can always rely on you to look after my son." Ron smiled and the three got in the car and drove for home.

"Excited to see your parents, John?" Ron smirked as he saw John bouncing his knees and looking out the window, craning his neck to watch the progress of the journey.

"Yeah." John nodded "We are sorry we didn't ring as often as we promised, we were quite busy with uni and work and cases."

"Oh, that's alright. No harm done."

* * *

They arrived and John sprinted out of the car to meet his mother who was already out of the house. She brought her youngest child into her arms and held him close.

"Oh, John! We missed you so much!" she pressed kisses to each of his cheeks twice.

"Alright, Julie, don't smother the poor boy!" Alan came out and was grinning at John who smiled back and was soon hugging his dad hello.

John looked over his dad's shoulder and saw Sherlock was in the arms of his mother.

It was odd; they'd been fine at University. No home sickness or anything. But as soon as they'd seen their parents they had realised how much they'd missed them.

* * *

Ten minutes later they found themselves in the Holmes' house, all in the kitchen, Ron was making some tea while Julie and Kathy were sat at the table. Alan was stood by the sink, washing his favourite mug for the tea. John was sat at the table with Sherlock on his lap, the man had neglected to even look at the fourth chair at the table and had contently plopped himself down on top of his husband.

They talked about University, cases and John's job and the course he went on too. And when Ron passed around the tea John unwrapped his arms from around Sherlock's waist and went to take the mug but Sherlock scowled, took John's hands, and placed them back where they were.

"Hey! I'm trying to get my tea!" John protested.

"I was comfy, your hands are warm." Sherlock pouted.

"Well they'll be warmer with that mug in them." John said, pulled his hands out of Sherlock's grip and took the mug with a grateful smile to Ron.

"Oh, you two. We have missed your little shenanigans around here. It's been very quiet. Even with Harry still living with us." Julie said.

"What's she up to?" John asked.

"Don't be dim, John. She's obviously still searching for a job and is currently sponging off of your parents." Sherlock said.

"Sherlock!" Ron berated.

Sherlock sighed and ignored his parents.

"And how can you possibly know that? She isn't even here." John asked.

"Your mother's jumper cuffs and your father's ink stains on his fingers. She has a nervous habit of playing with her sleeves but I see there is little to worry about but Harry at the moment. And your dad has used his fountain pen, that's the type of ink on his fingers, but he held the pen tensely, not happy with what he had to write, he only uses the fountain pen to write cheques, a trait he got from his mother." Sherlock explained.

John couldn't hide his smile, he may detest the position his parents were being put in by his sister, but Sherlock was just… so incredible.

"You're amazing, you know that, right?" John asked, leaning his head on Sherlock's side.

"You do tell me quite often, John, it's rather difficult not to believe you when you have such sincerity in your expression." Sherlock smiled.

"So, the marriage is still going strong, I see?" Alan asked, trying to move past the subject of his daughter and her finances.

"Yes!" John nodded.

"Indeed it is, you'll see that John has a bruise on his wrist just here." Sherlock pulled down John's jumper cuff to show everyone the bruise.

"Oh, love, where did you get that from?" Julie asked, concerned.

"Erm…" John stammered.

"That would be one of our bathroom exploits. You see, John and I were in a post-coital state in the shower and he nearly slipped but I caught his wrist just before he fell. So, as you can see, the marriage is going well because our sex life is good. And also, from the state of my dress you can see that we are both in a happy part of our relationship." Sherlock smiled, chuffed, and quite oblivious to the blushes running around the table.

"Sherlock, they didn't need to know about the bath thing." John whispered crossly.

"Oh… well, nothing to be done about it now. Let's go and see the new flowers that your mother has planted in her back garden, I want to see if there is anything new I can do experiments on." Sherlock smiled and hopped up and at the alarmed look from Julie about her flowers he reassured her "Don't worry, no experiments will harm your flowers, I wish to do a more observational experiment than a hands-on experiment." He turned back to John "Will you come with me?"

"Let me just finish my tea." John gestured to the nearly full mug.

"See you outside!" Sherlock said and left, striding across the room.

"He is still as mad as he was when he left." Alan smirked and sat down on the spare chair.

"If not more so." John said fondly "Oh, and when do we have to be up and out of the house to get the plane?"

"Three o'clock in the morning, so we'll all be going to bed early tonight. Including you two." Kathy gave John a pointed look and he raised his hands in surrender "I myself promise to be fast asleep by ten, but I can't speak for my husband."

"John!" Sherlock shouted from the garden.

"What?" John shouted back.

"I require your assistance!" Sherlock exclaimed.

John sighed, took a big sip of tea, and stood up with a sigh, "I'll go and see what he needs me for then." He said and went outside.

John went into his parents' garden and found Sherlock knelt on the floor and looking very sheepish as he held onto the stem of a rose delicately.

"What have you done?" John put his hands on his hips.

"I was just inspecting this rose and it seems to have uprooted itself." Sherlock explained.

"What? How did you do that?" John rushed forward and knelt next to Sherlock, he saw that Sherlock held the rose up, the roots dangling just above where it had been planted.

"It was an accident! Come on, John, help me!" Sherlock urged.

* * *

"What do you think they're up to?" Alan asked curiously.

"Shall we go and have a look? Sherlock sounded a bit panicked." Kathy suggested.

The four adults quietly made their way outside and into the Watson's garden and were most amused to find Sherlock and John both knelt with their backs to them. They were trying to replant a rose, Sherlock holding the rose and John burying the roots with the soil.

"I think it's in." John said.

"It is stable?" Sherlock checked urgently.

"I think so."

"You can't just think, John! Know, John, know!"

"It's in! Just let it go and see what happens!"

"John Hamish Watson-Holmes! I am not letting go of your mother's favourite flower with nothing but the hope that it won't fall and get properly damaged!"

"How do you know it's her favourite?"

"It's obvious by the soil around it and the rose itself, it's the best cared for and put on a place where visitors will see it easily."

"Ahh, well… it's in, it's stable now, let go." John finally proclaimed.

Sherlock let it go slowly and the rose stood still.

"You see? It's all fine!" John grinned and stood up.

Sherlock got up and sighed "Well, that's a relief. I wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of my mother-in-law. You inherited her glaring capabilities and I never like to be on the receiving end of one of those."

John huffed a laugh and they both turned to go back to the house but jumped at the sight of their parents.

"Boys." Kathy and Julie said in unison with smirks on their faces "What was that you were doing there?" Julie asked innocently, gesturing to her flower bed.

"We were just…" Sherlock looked to his husband for help "We were admiring your rose, mum, it's lovely!" John covered for them.

The adults all just laughed and the six went back to the Holmes' kitchen to finish their tea.

"I'm excited for the holiday! Where's Harry and Mycroft?" John asked.

"Harry is sleeping; she got back from some party late last night. And Mycroft will meet us at the airport. He's doing so well, he says he's likely to get promoted any day now." Ron smiled.

"Mum, is Harry really still drinking? I thought she's stopped going to parties." John frowned.

"It was just… a one off." Julie said, but John wasn't convinced.

* * *

The family had dinner and John and Sherlock went up to Sherlock's room and got ready for bed there.

"I am not looking forward to waking up early. But Spain will be great!" John said as he climbed into bed and Sherlock joined him, curling up and resting his head on John's shoulder.

"Indeed. Now, we need to sleep if we want to be in any state to get up at three." Sherlock mumbled, kissed John's shoulder gently, and closed his eyes as John carded his fingers through his hair.

"Mmm, night night." John said as he felt himself start to drift off to sleep.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

"Darling? Sherlock, wake up, love." Sherlock heard John whispering to him and gently shaking his shoulder.

"Why are you whispering? Everyone is up already." Sherlock mumbled and rolled onto his side, blearily opening his eyes. John was always so organised, if there was something of importance to do then he'd be up on time and often before Sherlock. Sherlock only stayed awake when he needed to think, experiment, or play the violin.

"It's half past two, I feel like it's only decent to whisper at this hour." John grinned as he whispered. He was already dressed and had both his and Sherlock's bags standing by the bedroom door. They'd packed last night, but they'd left their suitcases on the floor beside their bed.

"What have you been doing? When did you get up?" Sherlock queried.

"I got dressed and then watched you sleep for a bit. You're gorgeous when you're all sleepy and peaceful." John smiled and bent down to press a kiss to his husband's lips. Sherlock hummed into the kiss then pulled away slightly "Does this mean I can watch you sleep too?" he asked slightly excitedly.

"Sherlock, I don't mind you watching me sleep for sentimental reasons and things like that, but seriously, I do not want to wake up to you writing observations about me in a notepad!" John sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine." Sherlock sighed and sat up.

* * *

It was early but they were all quite quick in getting ready, soon all of the Watsons and Holmes' were loading their things into a taxi, they'd ordered a mini-bus sized taxi to fit all of them and their luggage in.

Once they were all in Sherlock and John sat in the middle on the other side of Alan and Julie.

"I like those jeans on you." Sherlock commented and placed his hand on John's thigh.

John wore navy blue jeans, a red and white checker shirt, and a black jacket while Sherlock wore blue jeans that fit him snugly, a grey t-shirt and one of John's checker shirts was being utilised as a jumper-sort-of-layer, the green and white checker shirt was a little baggy on him but it fit nicely and he liked wearing John's clothes because they smelt strongly of John.

"Thanks." John smiled and took Sherlock's hand, entwining his finger and holding his hand on his lap.

"Mycroft has just called; he'll meet us just outside the airport." Ron called out to everyone.

"How is it even fair? He has all that money and fancy stuff, he even wears suits every time we see him now! And what have I got?" Harry complained.

"Darling, Mycroft has worked very hard to get where he is today, lots of work experience and working to achieve the grades he needed. He deserves to be where he is." Alan explained.

"And I don't deserve what he has?" Harry accused.

"No, Harry, you're rude, you're barely sober, you only scraped through with your exams, and you're still living at home with no plans and prospects for your future." Sherlock stated.

The taxi was in silent shock for a moment, not many would dare to talk to Harriet Watson in such a way, she was very sensitive.

"John!" Harry shouted "Get that prat of a boyfriend of yours to keep his fat nose out." Harry scowled harshly.

"Firstly, he's my husband, secondly, no. He is right, Harry." John said.

"Sure. You always take his side though, don't you Johnny-boy, just because he'll suck your cock when nobody else would." Harry glared.

"Harriet!" Julie admonished "Do not use language like that!"

"Just ignore her mum." John said then mumbled something under his breath.

"What's that? What did you say!?" Harry grabbed the back of John's jumper, she was sat behind him.

"I said 'at least I can get laid'." John said, punctuating every word, then he tore his jumper from her grip and faced the front again, he could see out of the corner of his eye that Sherlock was smirking.

"You're a nasty little boy." Harry seethed and sat back.

"Look, everyone just be quiet. I don't want to hear another word of malice come from any of you on this holiday! You will be civil and kind and act like real siblings should, with love and care." Alan demanded firmly.

"Oh, don't you worry about me, dad, I'm perfectly capable of being nice to her, as long as she's nice to me. She always starts it!" John proclaimed.

"For goodness sake, just get along! We've spent a lot of money on this holiday for us all and you will not ruin it by behaving like children!" Julie shouted over everyone.

Silence fell over the taxi. Harry fell asleep about ten minutes later and after that the tension was alleviated somewhat and chatter resumed.

"She's so rude sometimes." John commented into Sherlock's shoulder.

"She hasn't had a drink for a while; I do believe that your sister is stepping back into the thresholds of alcoholism." Sherlock explained.

"Oh, I thought so. I really hate her when she's drinking… do my parents know?"

"I think so. Not to worry, I'm sure they'll talk to her over the holiday at some point, or maybe after." Sherlock said.

"Good." John nodded; glad he could rely on Sherlock's sharp judgement in situations that made him unsure.

* * *

Their taxi pulled up just outside The North Terminal of Gatwick Airport, the Watsons and Holmes' got out to be greeted by Mycroft Holmes who wore a grey suit with a burgundy tie and a yellow handkerchief neatly placed in the breast pocket. He also had the new addition of an umbrella swinging from his hand.

"Mycroft, love, I've missed you so much!" Kathy said and pulled her eldest into her arms "How is the job?" she asked after kissing his cheek and pulling away.

"Very good, mummy, as I told you, I do believe a promotion will soon be upon me. But right now I am very happy in my position." Mycroft smiled. Though the eldest Holmes sibling was always raving about his work, nobody really knew what he did. They knew he had an extremely minor position in the government, but he was well-paid and accommodated with a chauffeur and even a body guard should he need one.

"What's this, Mycroft?" Sherlock said as he came to stand before his brother "What a big and fancy umbrella you have there… compensating for something?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow and John had to look away and take some composing breaths before he laughed out loud.

"Ahh, I see John's bland humour has rubbed off on you, brother." Mycroft said back with a smirk.

"Talking of rubbing off on people, shall I tell mummy about your new girlfriend or shall I leave that to you?"

Mycroft scowled and Kathy rushed back to her son, abandoning her suitcase "A girlfriend? Oh, darling, tell me all about her!"

In the end they all got their luggage out and made it into the airport.

While they queued to give their luggage in John took Sherlock's passport from him and opened it then cooed "Aww, this photo is so cute! This must have been about two years ago!"

"Yes, it was." Sherlock frowned; he didn't see what the fuss over his picture was until he noticed John's passport in Alan's hand, he whipped it up and opened it to the picture and grinned "Aww! Look at you!"

"Hey, I hate that picture!" John protested, trying to get the passport back from his husband.

"I know." Sherlock smiled smugly.

"I hate you." John crossed his arms but said the words fondly.

"No you don't." Sherlock leant down and pressed a kiss to John's lips then straightened as they reached the front of the line and Julie started talking to the desk lady.

* * *

They moved as quickly as they could through the procedures but soon came to the queue for the security checks where you put your bag through a machine and then have to walk through a doorway thing that beeps if they sense metal.

They all unloaded any metal or electronic items into a little tray and pushed that through the machine after their hand luggage and then they waited to go through the body scanner.

Julie, Kathy, Mycroft and Ron all went through without any beeping and then it was Sherlock's turn.

John started humming dark and doomed music, Sherlock turned back to look at him and gave him a fake smile which John returned with an exaggerated thumbs up and grin.

Sherlock walked through and the machine bleeped.

"I'm sorry, sir, we'll have to manually search you." A rather large and muscular man approached him.

"Erm… I'd rather a lady search me." He pointed at the female security worker, she looked rather bored but perked up at Sherlock's request.

"And why is that?" the guy asked.

"If somebody is going to touch me I would rather it be a woman. The only man I wish to touch me in any invasive manner is my husband, thank you. And I'll ask you to respect my boundaries. If it is alright with this lady, I require her to search me." Sherlock said.

"It's quite alright." She said and started running her hands along Sherlock's sides and down his legs "Clear." She proclaimed.

"Oh! Sherlock, it'll be your wedding ring!" Ron called over to his son.

"Of course!" Sherlock realised.

The guy quickly ran a handheld metal detector over Sherlock and it only beeped by his hand "It's the ring." He nodded.

John was next "It'll probably beep for me too, I've got my ring on." he said before he went through.

"You could just take your ring off, save yourselves time." The man said.

"Oh, I'd rather not." John said and walked quickly through the detector only for it to beep, he was quickly searched manually and then electronically and they confirmed it was the ring again.

"Well, that was a palaver!" Julie said as they all got their hand luggage back.

* * *

Once they passed through everything they finally had to just wait for their plane to be called and the gate to open.

"I'm so bored!" Sherlock said loudly from where the group sat in the waiting area, he got some rather irritated looks from strangers for his loud exclamation.

"Just find something to entertain yourself with." John said as he turned the page of his book.

"The only thing here mildly interesting is you." Sherlock sighed.

"And you are well aware that I just want to read my book undisturbed, so go and find yourself something to do. I'm not your bloody child-minder, I'm your husband." John scowled and continued to read.

"I know you're not my bloody child-minder, John, I just wanted someone to do something with me." Sherlock grumbled and walked away.

He returned five minutes later looking very sheepish.

"Erm… John?" he asked nervously.

"Yep?" John asked, not looking up from his book.

"I may have caused a bit of distress to a man in the toilet."

"What did you do?" John looked up sharply.

"I relieved myself and then I saw him enter the room and I deduced him and I asked him when he was going to tell his wife that he was cheating on her with another man and he fainted and now there are a lot of people who want to know what happened, including his wife who is in hysterics." Sherlock explained.

"Oh my God." John said with wide eyes.

"Don't you worry, John. You finish your book and I'll sort this out." Ron said and got up and with an arm around his youngest son's shoulder they made their way to the toilets.

* * *

"All sorted?" Kathy asked when they returned.

"Yes, I explained what happened and we even avoided breaking up a marriage." Ron smiled and Sherlock sat beside him and looked around the airport.

"That's good." John smiled.

"John? Are you feeling nervous yet?" Sherlock leant forward.

"Just butterflies right now, I'm really trying not to think about it." John answered.

"It'll be fine." Julie reassured him and put an arm around him supportively, they were all well-acquainted with John's flight anxiety. Julie more than most, John most often sort comfort from her while on a plane with all of them, when he was little he'd be squirming to get out of his seat and sit in her lap, and despite getting older, if on a plane with his mother he would sit next to her and be holding onto some part of her, an arm or a hand or a sleeve.

John nodded and re-opened his book to read. Sherlock watched his husband closely as they waited for the gate to open, checking he was content and not panicking.

* * *

When the gate finally opened and everyone got on the plane John sat himself between Julie and Sherlock on the three-seat row, when the plane engines started he gripped onto both of their hands and Julie and Sherlock shared a concerned but understanding look with each other.

"It's alright, John." Sherlock said gently and kissed his husband's temple.

John nodded, feeling his pulse race and sweat wetting his forehead.

Julie rubbed his arm comfortingly and Alan, who was sat on the row in front looked back and reached through to squeeze John's knee "It's alright, John." He said.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? How can you know?" John scowled, looking down at his lap.

"Statistically it is very unlikely that our plane will experience any problems, I checked the weather and climate forecast and I can tell that only recently did this plane get serviced, it's as safe as it can be." Sherlock said.

John took in the information and was only slightly comforted and at that moment the plane lifted off the ground and began it's ascent into the sky.

"Oh my God, Oh Gosh, Oh Goodness." John said quickly, he started shaking. He was, on the whole, getting a lot better with planes, but like with every fear, sometimes you just can't help it take over.

"John, it's alright, I'm here." Sherlock said, rubbing John's back firmly and soothingly.

John turned into Sherlock's side and gripped onto his husband so tightly, Sherlock wrapped his arms around John protectively.

About two minutes into the flight Sherlock finally decided what to say to distract his husband, he bent his head down and put his lips next to John's ear.

"Well someone's clingy… lover." He said quietly.

John lifted his head up slightly and looked at Sherlock with wide eyes. Sherlock smiled in satisfaction and John finally let out a small nervous giggle.

"Hey, that nickname… I thought we'd forgotten about it."

"Oh never, my lover." Sherlock whispered and pressed a small kiss to John's lips then went back to John's ear to whisper some more, he gently nipped at John's ear lobe then said "You know, when we get to the villa I think we should make love. How would you like it? Fast and hard or slow and gentle? You're agitated, I'm going to guess that adrenaline is rushing through you right now, you'll want me to fuck you fast and hard into that mattress." Sherlock whispered, enunciating every syllable and ending it with a slow lick from John's earlobe and around the shell of his ear.

"Oh, fuck." John's voice shook but he composed himself then leant in to whisper into Sherlock's ear "You better be vocal."

"Oh, for you, always." Sherlock whispered.

John buried his face into Sherlock's neck and quietly sucked on a known sensitive spot.

* * *

"Aww, Alan look, Sherlock's being so comforting." Julie tapped her husband on the shoulder and they both looked over to the couple and saw John with his face buried into Sherlock's neck and Sherlock rubbing John's back soothingly.

Little did they know, their son was actually giving his husband a nice little love-bite and Sherlock was rubbing John's back, trying to focus on the rhythm "up and down, up and down" of his hand so he didn't get carried away with any thoughts.

However, the illusion of comfort was cut short when Harry looked over and said "Ugh, get a room!"

John pulled his face out of Sherlock's neck to glare at his sister.

"Oh, John! Not on an aeroplane!" Julie admonished and got her book out of her bag to read as the plane steadied and stopped ascending so it just flew level.

"Sorry." John said sheepishly and he and Sherlock spent the rest of the journey chatting, their foreheads leaning against each other most of the time except when Sherlock looked over to someone to deduce for John's entertainment.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

The car rolled up onto the driveway of the Spanish conglomeration of villas. The walls to every home were painted white and there were orange tiles on the roof. There were a few hanging baskets with a few flowers in them. The windows all had shutters and there was a fence door in front of the real doors.

The Holmes' and Watson's walked up a rather steep hill, around a corner and to the door, there were stepping stones to the villa that they, for a week, would call home, and that was surrounded by a front garden of grass. The grass didn't feel like British grass, it was thicker and almost felt like plastic under John's hands as he crouched to feel it briefly.

"Come on, John!" Alan said as they reached the door.

John stood up and dragged his luggage to the door with his family.

Julie got the keys out and opened the fence door and then the main door.

They all entered and made comments of how nice the place was.

The whole floor was tiled with Orange-ish large squares, the walls were white, the air was cool with air conditioning machines dotted around.

The front door opened up into an entrance area where one could put shoes and coats and bags, then that lead onto a dining room which had a kitchen to the right and also a living room connected with two arm chairs and one sofa, also a coffee table and cupboard.

"The bathroom is here!" Harry called. She was at the back of the villa, by the stairs, and next to a bedroom.

"There are four bedrooms, one upstairs and three downstairs. We'll all have to share. Mycroft and Harry, you can be up here, if you'd like?" Kathy asked, gesturing to the bedroom with two separate beds.

"Alright." Mycroft nodded and put his suitcase at the end of the bed, Harry chucked her suitcase to the side and bounced onto the bed, putting her hands behind her head and her legs crossed, she looked quite relaxed.

"I guess ours will be downstairs then." John said and the six remaining people waiting to find bedrooms made their way down the steps.

"These are rather nerve-wracking, being tiled steps, I want you all to be very careful walking up and down here, got that, boys?" Alan called to Sherlock and John.

"Okay, dad!" John said and Sherlock nodded.

Once they reached the bottom floor John opened some shutters and let some air in, he took a quick look outside to see the hill that they had walked up was just outside. The front door was on the top floor.

"This is very nice indeed." John said.

"My thoughts exactly." Sherlock agreed.

"So, there's this bedroom, another, I assume, behind that door," Kathy pointed to the door on the right side of the room, "and the last, another guess, behind that door." She pointed to the door on the left side of the room.

They all looked in both rooms, all rooms, except the middle one, were about equal in space.

"We'll take this one!" Julie said happily once she saw the left room, closest to the stairs.

"Sherlock and I can have that room." John said, pointing at the right room, it was nice, with a decent sized bed, a set of draws for clothes, a window, a mirror, and a bed side table on each side of the bed.

They both went into the room, put their suitcases at the end of the bed and Sherlock had a look around, inspecting everything.

"So, my love, do you have any deductions to tell me?" John asked, reclining onto the bed, a pleased smile on his face.

"Well," Sherlock took his shoes off and then pulled John's shoes off of his feet and sat them side by side on the floor. John wiggled his toes in freedom and Sherlock knelt on the end of the bed, just in front of John's feet, and he slowly started crawling up the bed, his hands and knees on either side of John's body "The last person to use this room was a smoker, and smoked in this room frequently, tut tut, I read the rules, no smoking in the villa. And the cleaner is a woman with rather large hands; she almost knocked over your lamp. And she is single and with two children." Sherlock settled to a stop when his head was right above John's. John grinned and put his hands on Sherlock's hips, rubbing circles gently in the skin just under the hem of his shirt.

"My brilliant husband."

"You are a conductor of light, John, unbeatable as a stimulant for my thoughts." Sherlock said, his voice quiet and deep, his eyes flicking between John's lips and eyes, and slowly, agonisingly slowly, he bent his head down and pressed his lips against John's. John moaned and as Sherlock's body went down on John's, John wrapped his arms around him, his hands travelling over his back, feeling and exploring.

"Do you boys want some lun-… Christ, shut your door if you're going to do that!" They heard Alan exclaim and the two separated quickly.

"We were just… just…" John stammered.

"John, it was quite clear what we were doing." Sherlock commented.

Alan sighed "Would you like lunch soon?" he asked.

"Erm… no thank you." John said after he and Sherlock shared a look of decision.

"Okay. Now remember, close the door. You want privacy, then close the door. Nobody will come in if you close the door." Alan said firmly.

"Alright, dad, we get it!" John shoved Sherlock off of him and his husband rolled onto the other side of the bed as he sat up and got up to usher his dad out.

"You can make your own lunch then, but the rest of us are eating in twenty minutes." Alan said, turned on his heel, and went upstairs. John poked his head out of the door and saw Kathy unloading her clothes into a wardrobe but nobody else seemed to be around.

He closed the door gently then leant against the wood and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"John, are we going to have sex or not? Because if you're having embarrassment issues about the fact that your dad walked in on us kissing then I do need to unpack my suitcase, but I have other things I'd rather do, involving you, me, and our naked bodies. Just give me the word, what would you like?" Sherlock asked.

John sighed "You're always so unembarrassed in situations like this." he slouched over to the bed and lay on it beside his husband. They both lay on their backs, looking up at the plain sealing with nothing but a fan and a light on it.

"I don't see the point in worrying myself with feelings of embarrassment, they are unpleasant and unnecessary, I can't change what's happening or what has happened, it's easier to move on." Sherlock explained.

"It's not that easy for people like me." John said quietly.

Sherlock turned his head to look at the profile of his husband, that featured and beautiful face, the shape of his unique nose. He frowned "What do you mean 'people like me'?" he queried.

"Well… normal people. I don't have a great mind like you where I can overcome things like embarrassment, it just happens and there is no way to control it or push it aside." John explained timidly.

Sherlock rolled onto his side and put his hand over John's, which lay on his stomach. "You are not 'normal', John. You're… extraordinary. You're funny and smart and strategic and brave and can put up with so much. I've never met anyone so loyal and wonderful as you. Do you really think that I'd spend the rest of my life with a 'normal' person?" Sherlock asked.

John looked at him, right in the eyes "You're spending it with me, aren't you? I'm normal, Sherlock. I'm not a genius or… or anything special. On the scale of it I'm very ordinary." John said, and Sherlock knew he believed it to be true.

Sherlock couldn't keep the frown off of his face "John…" he whispered, tears stinging his eyes. How could John think that? "John, you harbour so many qualities that I could only wish to attain. You're… just…" Sherlock blinked the tears away and took a few moments "You're so brilliant. Far more brilliant than I could ever be. You're intuitive, you can handle so much, you're so put upon so often but you take it in your stride. You're caring and compassionate but I feel a fire in you, you could hurt someone, you have a curious balance of being kind yet stubborn and tough. You're sexy. You're, as I said, loyal, and you have morals that I admire. You're… you've never been scared of anything. I'm scared, all the time, but you're just so brave. And you surprise me, you surprise me every day. You're brand new and I love you more than anything or anyone. I want to care for you and feel you and hold you and love you and I want to be enough for such an extraordinarily special man." Sherlock said honestly, his voice raw.

A tear dripped down John's cheek "You really think that?" he asked, his voice choked up.

"Yes." Sherlock nodded and wiped the tear away with his index finger.

John choked out a laugh and another tear spilled onto his cheek "You're amazing." He said, leant up and kissed Sherlock's lips, emotion flooding their kiss "To put into words… what I feel for you… would be impossible…" John said in between kisses.

"Improbable… nothing is impossible..." Sherlock said and John giggled for a moment but soon got back to dancing his tongue across Sherlock's.

"You always have to have… the last word."

"Of course." Sherlock said, pulling his lips away for John's mouth and trailing pecks down his cheek and then his neck until he got to his collarbone, there he gave extra attention. John entwined his fingers in Sherlock's curls.

They slowly stripped away their clothes until they were naked, relishing in skin against skin, the heat and the sweat surrounding them.

Sherlock slowly kissed John until the blonde pulled away and said "I thought we were going for hard and fast?"

"Hmm, that is what we agreed, wasn't it? How about we save that for later?" Sherlock suggested.

John's hands went from the small of Sherlock's back and down until they settled on his arse.

"Sounds good to me." He smiled and spread his legs so Sherlock fell between them, they both groaned as their hard members rubbed together.

Between kisses John mumbled "Lube?" and Sherlock groaned out a "fuck" and quickly climbed off the bed, unzipped his bag and brought out a tube of lube, he chucked it to John who squeezed some on his hands and while Sherlock worked on preparing John with his fingers, John himself slicked up Sherlock's erection with the lube. Sherlock was almost shaking with the pleasure and was making fast work of preparing his husband. It was lucky that they'd only had sex a few nights ago and they did engage in intercourse quite often so it wasn't too hard to loosen one another up.

"Come on then." John said after Sherlock had three fingers in him.

Sherlock retracted his fingers which got a moan from John, but he soon replaced them with his member, pushing in gently.

John hummed in content and once Sherlock was all the way in he pulled the man down for a sloppy kiss and jerked his hips slightly to get the man to move. Sherlock started thrusting and between kisses they moaned and breathed raggedly.

"Oh, God, there!" John exclaimed when Sherlock hit the spot.

Sherlock felt smug and thrust at the exact angle again and again, John getting louder each time. He reached down between them and took John's hard and leaking member in his hand and pumped in time with his thrusts. John's back arched as he came, the noise he made sending Sherlock over the edge and with one last rough jerk of his hips he came and then flopped down onto his husband, slowly pulling out and then just settling his weight on John, catching his breath and feeling very sweaty, the hot Spanish air surrounding them with the smell of sex.

John's breathing slowly steadied and the blonde repetitively ran his fingers through Sherlock's hair as they settled.

"Shit." John suddenly said.

"What? Are you alright?" Sherlock lifted his head up from John's shoulder to search his lover's eyes.

"I'm fine… it's just that the shower is upstairs-as are our parents and Harry and Mycroft." John groaned.

"Oh… shit indeed. Well, we have to go and have a shower." Sherlock quickly grabbed a hand towel from the bed side table and rubbed them down to get the cum off of them at least.

"We're just going to have to do it." John sighed.

Sherlock got up slowly and pit on the shorts and shirt he had worn earlier and chucked John's clothes at him. They dressed and had a quick look at each other.

"We both look like we've just had sex, don't we?" John asked.

"I believe so." Sherlock nodded and they both picked up their towels and a change of clothes and made their way upstairs.

They entered the living room and spotted their family sat around the table nearing the end of their lunch.

John blushed and they quietly made their way to the bathroom, Sherlock pulling him along by the hand.

Harry smirked and cleared her throat and Sherlock and John turned to look at her like deers caught in the headlights.

"Boys, we know you just had sex. A word of advice, if you're trying to be discreet then you have to learn the art of muffling sounds, using pillows perhaps, or just trying your best to be quiet. And to add to the fact that you were both rather loud-this house is quite echo-ey. Sherlock, dear, I really thought you would have been able to figure that all out." Harry smirked, very chuffed with herself as John blushed a deep red and so did other members of the family.

"Harry?" Sherlock asked, standing to his full height and adding an air of self-confidence to his stature.

"Yes, Sherlock?" she asked sweetly.

"Shut up." Sherlock said sharply then marched into the bathroom leaving John behind to look at all his family awkwardly.

"I'm just going to… you know… going to…" John stammered but Sherlock cut him off.

"John! Shower!" he shouted through as the water turned on.

"Yeah, that." John said and walked into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind himself.

"Well, that couldn't have gone worse!" he said as he joined Sherlock in the shower, quickly lathering themselves in soap and also washing their hair.

"Mmm…" Sherlock hummed as he took his turn to wash the shampoo out of his hair. When he and John swapped places John scrubbed at his hair and took those moments to compose himself and attempt to get over the embarrassment.

* * *

After the shower they had lunch and then sat in the living room, both lying across each end of the sofa. Ron and Kathy were out on the patio (out through the door off the dining room) chatting, Julie and Alan were looking at a map of the area, and Harry and Mycroft had gone to their room to unpack. John and Sherlock put their feet against each other. Their feet were bare, Sherlock wore white knee-length baggy shorts with a grey polo shirt and John wore green khaki above-the-knee length shorts that were also baggy and contained quite a few pockets, and he wore a white shirt with the logo in the corner.

They sat quietly in the heat, Sherlock had his eyes shut and was obviously in deep thought and John just looked around, taking in the villa properly.

He looked over to Sherlock, whose hair was drying quite quickly in this heat. He got up, went downstairs, grabbed a comb, then returned and tapped Sherlock's nose gently with his index finger.

"Hmm?" Sherlock asked without opening his eyes.

"Do you want your hair to go crazy in this humidity or would you like me to comb it for you?" John asked.

"Thank you, John." Sherlock said, getting up. John sat down and Sherlock sat on the floor between John's legs. He gently drew patterns on the top of John's feet absent-mindedly while John started combing his hair and occasionally letting out a giggle; his feet were and always had been ticklish.

"Come on, I'll do a shoddy job of styling if you don't stop tickling my feet." John commented and Sherlock took his fingers off of John's feet and placed his hands in his lap.

Harry walked through "Alright, gay boys?" she called, a bottle of sun tan lotion in her hands, she settled onto an armchair and started rubbing the cream into her exposed skin.

They ignored her and John carried on combing Sherlock's hair gently, he quite enjoyed doing it, it was distracting.

"Have you put sun tan lotion on yet?" Julie called over to Sherlock and John "Sherlock especially, we don't want a repeat of four years ago."

"We did our sun tan lotion after our shower, mum." John said.

"Good." Julie nodded and went back to looking at the map with her husband.

* * *

"Right, kiddies, this is the plan, there is a community swimming pool and tennis court for everyone who lives or rents in these villas just kind of in the centre of all of these villas. And we thought today we could check them out, just relax and do whatever we want. And then this evening we should go out for a meal at a local restaurant. How about that?" Ron asked, everyone had communed in the living room. Sherlock remained sat between John's legs and John was gently rubbing Sherlock's shoulders.

"Sounds good to me." John smiled and everyone made comments of affirmation.

"Great!" Alan smiled.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay in updating, I've been on holiday for 2 weeks! Please review! Thank you!**

John was digging around in his and Sherlock's suitcases for their swimming trunks.

"Found mine!" he called to his husband who was lying on their bed, staring at the ceiling in deep thought.

John looked at his swimming trunks in satisfaction. They were light blue, baggy, and mid-thigh length.

"And yours!" John chucked Sherlock's swimming trunks at him. Sherlock's were black, baggy, and just-above-the-knee-length.

Sherlock didn't reply but John just sighed and shook his head, his husband must be off in his mind palace, thinking about some old corpse or something.

John was naked and just about to slip into his swimming trunks when Sherlock came out of his own mind.

"Mmm, what a lovely sight." Sherlock smirked as John almost fell over in surprise at Sherlock's sudden chatter.

"Oh, thank you." He smiled and put his trunks on.

"Oh, unfair!" Sherlock pouted.

"Sherlock, I am not going skinny dipping." John said.

"Shame… well, I'm sure I'll find a way to get you into that pool naked… all in good time."

John chuckled and rolled his eyes "I'd like to see you try. Now get your trunks on and we'll sort out the sun cream."

Sherlock did as he was told and after they helped each other with water-proof sun tan lotion they went up to where there family were stood by the front door with bags and towels and just about ready to leave.

They all went to the swimming pool first. It was empty of people due to it being lunch time. Sherlock stood on the edge and curiously looked at the pool, it was decently sized and had a dolphin mosaic on the floor.

John grinned and tip-toed to his husband, then pushed him into the pool.

Sherlock made a surprised sound and fell into the water, quickly surfacing indignantly.

"John Hamish Watson-Holmes!" he shouted and climbed out of the pool then ran after John until he caught up with him, he grabbed John from behind and picked him up, his arms around his waist. John tried to free himself but Sherlock held tightly then used his weight to send them both crashing into the water.

They rose to the top and had a splashing fight, soaking each other and taking any opportunities to dunk each other underwater briefly.

Harry and Mycroft were quickly jumping into the water too and joined their siblings to have some friendly water fighting.

Julie and Kathy gracefully walked into the water while Alan sat at the side to read his book and Ron jumped in right beside Sherlock, splashing all four young adults.

* * *

After an afternoon at the pool they had a small lunch and John and Sherlock decided to go and play tennis.

Julie and Kathy were walking up to the tennis court, intending to watch their sons play tennis and then maybe have a go themselves, as they approached they heard the distinct sounds of their sons' grumpy voices.

"John, will you please hit straight!"

"I'm left handed, Sherlock, this isn't exactly easy for me!"

"You've been left handed for your entire life, I'm sure you can deal with this, it's very simple! Now give me a decent game!"

"Games like this are different! To hit towards you makes me hit at an odd angle! Now stop going on and let me try!"

…

"John! For goodness sake just swap racket hands, I'm sure you can use your right hand for one game. If you can give me a decent hand job with your right hand I'm sure holding a racket won't be too hard."

"Oh don't bring sex into this! I've given you –what?- three right handed hand jobs in the entirety of our relationship, and during them I'm caught up in the moment. Now just let me practice and I'll try to be better at this game! But right handed tennis is too uncomfortable! Hold on, if you're so clever, why don't you play left handed?"

"Because… because… oh! I am done! Done! I am not playing tennis with you again!"

They heard a racket being thrown on the floor and stomping footsteps.

"Oi! Come back here, Sherlock! You're rubbish at Rugby but I don't give up on you when I want to play catch with you! Oh, you're so stroppy! Is this what it's going to be like when we're old and have kids or something? We won't ever be able to play some sports games because you can't bear my awkward left handed tennis playing? Think of the kids, Sherlock! They'll be really upset if we can't play family games with them!" John shouted.

Julie quickly started shuffling Kathy round the back of a building so they wouldn't be spotted eavesdropping.

"Learn to play tennis decently and I'll play against you! But I will not waste my time playing with someone who can't hold a racket straight!" Sherlock shouted and stormed past, not noticing his mother or mother-in-law hiding behind a building, their heads poking out to listen.

Two minutes after Sherlock had passed to go back to the villa so did John, he held two rackets under one arm and a tube of tennis balls in his other hand and was mumbling to himself "Pretentious idiot, can't even try and help, just shouts away like he's the most important person and can't lower himself to helping someone who isn't a perfect player…"

Once John had gone Julie and Kathy turned to each other "Well, I didn't really want to hear half of that conversation." Kathy said, referring to the hand job discussion.

"Agreed." Julie nodded seriously.

"They better make up soon though, I don't want them bickering all holiday." Kathy added.

"Mmm… hey! They just… they just discussed having children in the future!" Julie suddenly noticed.

"Oh my… they did! Ohh, that is exciting! I didn't think they'd talked about that much!" Kathy gave a little clap and they started to make their way back to the villa. By the time they had got there they had already decided on who gets to pay for their grandchildren's University fees.

* * *

John was on the patio just outside the villa reading and Sherlock was sat in the living room, staring into space and looking into his mind palace, by evening neither had moved much, except John, who had moved where the shade moved.

"Boys! We're going to the restaurant now!" Ron shouted through the house.

"I don't want to go!" John shouted back.

"Why?" Julie asked, popping her head outside.

"Is Sherlock going?" John asked simply.

"We intend him to." Julie answered.

"Then I don't want to go. I'll probably irritate him with the way I hold my knife and fork and he'll refuse to share the table with me." John said grumpily.

"Son, you're going and that's that. If you don't want to talk to Sherlock then you can sit away from him, stop being childish and come out and enjoy the wonderful culinary skills of the Spanish!" Alan popped his head through the door too.

John huffed and put his book down then went to stand by the door, waiting for everyone else.

Sherlock trudged over five minutes later and they waited in stubborn silence until their siblings and parents were ready too.

Upon arrival to the restaurant John and Sherlock were still not talking but were unfortunately sat opposite each other at the table. Sherlock chose to stare at John with a frown marring his features, while John refused to look at Sherlock at all and that went on as they ordered their starter and drinks.

"Oh, boys, really! Can you not just move past this. Julie and I heard what happened and it's a silly thing to row over, really." Kathy sighed once everyone had had enough of the couple's tension.

"It isn't silly, mother, John is silly. He refuses to listen to my advice and put some effort into playing tennis with me." Sherlock said.

"I'm not silly, Sherlock is being silly, thinking that just because he finds something simple then I will also find it simple. Well, we're not all geniuses, some of us are ordinary and normal and if he can't accept that then he can piss off." John said, looking at the menu but not reading it.

"John Hamish Watson-Holmes! You mind your language!" Alan said firmly.

"Father, tell John that I already explained to him that he is not ordinary or normal, and that I shall not 'piss off'." Sherlock said.

Ron sighed and just took a sip of his beer.

"Well, dad, tell Sherlock that I-"Mycroft cut John off.

"Oh will you two please shut up! Sherlock, John finds it difficult to play tennis due to being left handed. If you did research into left handedness then you would discover that some left handed people do find games such as tennis less easy than right handed people due to the angle they have to make their hand twist to for the ball to aim at their opponent's racket, so stop nagging him about how he should do this and that and if you really want to play tennis with him then I suggest you personally try to coach him if you're so clever. And John, you are well aware of Sherlock's impatience with people not being as quick as him so maybe you should use that knowledge to be a little more lenient with him. Now stop being so damn rude to our parents, they have organised a lovely holiday and have taken us all out for a meal and you are sat there like children bickering over a foolish game." Mycroft said firmly, his face almost red with effort.

The table fell absolutely silent, then Sherlock and John both stood up in unison and walked to where Mycroft sat, stood on either side of him, then picked his chair up with him sat in it and they started moving it towards the outside of the restaurant.

"Hey! Put me down right now!" Mycroft shouted, the whole restaurant was watching the ordeal and Ron, Alan, Julie, and Kathy were all stammering and trying to call over for them to put Mycroft down.

Sherlock and John put Mycroft all the way onto the pavement of the street, then walked back into the restaurant and sat back in their seats.

"What the hell was that about?" Harry asked.

"Mycroft is an idiot." Sherlock said simply as he linked his ankle with John's under the table.

Everyone felt the tension between Sherlock and John leave and they were back to their lovely selves, Sherlock only eating food from John's plate and John sharing his food with his lover.

Mycroft sat back down at the table and glared at his brother and brother-in-law throughout the meal, but they didn't bother to notice, too wrapped up in each other.

* * *

As they left the restaurant and walked back towards the villa Sherlock entwined his fingers with John's and they walked together quietly for a few minutes, a few metres ahead of their family.

"Can you teach me to play decent tennis?" John queried gently.

"I'd love to." Sherlock smiled down at John.

John gave a small smile and squeezed Sherlock's hand.

"John…" Sherlock said and they slowly came to a stop just under a tree.

John looked up at Sherlock questioningly.

"I love you." Sherlock said and leant down to give John a kiss. John wrapped his arms around Sherlock's shoulders and their bodies moved together, their tongues dancing and their hands mapping out each other's hair and backs and bums like an astronomer would the stars above them.

"I love you too." John said as they pulled away slowly.

"Come on, tongue-chums!" Harry shouted at them, their family were a few steps ahead.

"Coming!" John shouted back then looked softly at his husband.

"Bed time?" Sherlock asked.

"Oh, yes." John nodded and they walked up to the villa slowly, their hands joined and their arms swinging in a happy harmony together.

**Author's note: The left handed tennis situation is drawn on my older sister being left handed and my memory of her not being very good at it when she played. My mum once told me that it was because she was left handed so it wasn't as easy for her.**


End file.
